Operation: ANCESTOR
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: After saving the universe from Dimentia, Numbuh 1 is living in peace on Earth with his friends. The peace is short lived when the scientists begin to pick up strange supernatural readings from the treehouses. Just what is going on? CROSSOVERS
1. Prologue: The World of the Demon King

**Hello, everybody. It's finally time for the less-impressive sequel to **_**Operation: GALACSIA**_**. Starting with the prologue. Well…here we go.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 Years Before Return! The World of Malladus!<strong>_

_There is a story that many of us may know when the evil adult, known as Grandfather, enslaved the world's children and established his rule on the world, until he was beaten by the legendary hero, Numbuh Zero. But before the time of Grandfather's rule, the world was ruled by another adult, a man so evil, that even the gods feared him. This is the story of when that man last ruled. That man known today as: The Demon King._

Smoke clouds covered the sky as young children slaved away in tapioca factories, their faces full of misery. They pushed tremendous turntables, and used every ounce of strength to lift sacks of powder, and all the demons did was whip them mercilessly. Many of the kids wore raggedy, torn clothes, and bloody scratch marks were created from the demons' whips. Glass shards and broken wood covered the floors, and their bare feet were filled with glass and splinters, struggling to keep their ground.

Throughout the factory-covered land were thousands of demonic soldiers, carrying torches, swords, spears, and various other weapons, chanting, _"Malladus! Malladus! Hail to the king! Malladus Uno's the king!", _as they marched along.

In the very center of it all was a blue-skinned, horned demon, about as tall as a skyscraper. He also wore a green skull emblem on his forehead. The demon sat in his massive throne, holding his head up with his arm as his elbow rested on the armrest, looking up at the darkened sky. The demon inhaled some air through his nostrils and exhaled, not air, but fire.

"Ah…I love the smell of misery in morning." he said to himself, his voice dark and echoing. "Or, wait, is it nighttime? I can never really tell with all these smoke clouds in the way. Though, since I'm wide awake, it should be midday or something." The demon sighed. "I…need a watch. Too bad that store doesn't sell demon-sized watches. Man, I'm thirsty."

Just then, a short squid-headed man with a staff and a red robe approached him with a bowl of water.

"Ah, speak of the devil!" the demon said. "Or should I say SPEAK OF ME! AH HA HA HA HA!"

"Oo-ah-oo!" the squid man began. "Here's Octoroo! With a drink of Sanzu for Malladus Uno!"

"Can it with the rhymes, old geezer, and give me a drink!" Malladus shouted as he took the bowl of water from Octoroo and held it over his mouth as it spilled down. He then proceeded to drop the tiny bowl (to him) down his throat and swallow it whole. "Ah, the sweet taste of tears! Now, where is that son of mine?"

"DADDY!" Just then, Grandfather came flying up, the shadowed demon looking more excited than ever. "Where is my tapioca? I haven't gotten it, yet!"

"That's strange… CHANCELLOR COLE!"

At his call, a short man, in a green shirt, red pants, two horns; a big one and a short one, walked up casually, a calm, polite aura about him. He also appeared as tall as a leprechaun. "You rang, Your Majesty?" he spoke in a high Irish accent.

"Where is our tapioca?" Malladus demanded.

"I sent the Roberts children to get some some time ago. I say, they should've been back by now! Just where are they?"

"OVER HERE!" The demons looked over to see a black-haired boy and a girl, with dark red hair, running up to them with a bowl of tapioca. "We brought it!" the boy panted.

"Only one? I'm quite certain I demanded more than that!" Cole yelled.

"Well, we're sorry. It was on short notice!" the girl replied.

"Oo-ah-oo! Keep your excuses, you two!" Octoroo said.

"I say, why can't you two be more like my son, Jeffery?" Cole questioned.

"FATHER!" They looked over to see a chubby boy in a blue suit running over, pulling a cart with several tapioca bowls. "I knew these kids would mess up, so I brought you the tapioca!"

"Ah, yes! Very good, Jeffery! The Fulbright blood runs strong within you!" Cole grinned proudly as he and the demons took the tapioca bowls and proceeded to guzzle it all down. "Now, run along and make more bowls!"

"YES, SIR!" he saluted and ran off.

"Ahhh. That boy will make an excellent businessman someday. I only pray he doesn't have a daughter. 'Course, if he did, she'd need a silly name."

"And as for you two," Malladus spoke to the children spitefully, "I should punish you for being late, but since you brought one bowl, I'll be merciful. Ben: have an extra bowl." With that, Grandfather took the bowl excitedly and proceeded to drink it. He stopped shortly after and spit it out.

"This tapioca is cold!" the old man yelled.

"You children dare bring the son of Malladus and my brother-in-law a bowl of cold tapioca?" Cole asked, becoming angered.

"Oo-ah-oo! Punish those two!" Octoroo demanded.

"NO!" exclaimed the boy. "Leave Agatha out of this! It was my fault!"

"Eric…" Agatha tried to stop him.

"Aw, how sweet that young Eric Roberts cares so much for his sister! Very well… GRIM!" Malladus boomed.

At this, a spiraling green portal opened, and none other than the Grim Reaper stepped out, bowing to his ruler. "You called?"

"Send Eric Roberts to… _the other side."_

Agatha gasped. "NO! Not the Underworld!"

"Sorry, mon. What de king says goes." With that, the Grim Reaper shot a magical blast from his scythe past Eric, opening another portal which sucked the child straight in.

"ERIC!" Agatha screamed, running to her brother, but the portal vanished.

"Oo-ah-oo! Mess up again and the same will happen to you!" Octoroo said.

"Now… let's leave this mortal girl to cry." Malladus said, and with that, the demons walked off, Malladus's giant footsteps quaking the ground as Agatha was left to cry. Grim, however, stayed behind and approached the upset child.

"Hey, kid, don't cry." Agatha looked up at Grim's smiling, assuring look. "Listen, I'll tell you a secret." Grim whispered. "I didn't really send him to the Underworld. I sent him to the other side of the country. He's safe somewhere in California!"

Agatha smiled in extreme gratitude, and hugged the bone man. "Thank you, Mr. Reaper!"

Grim chuckled. "Sure, don't mention it! Now, run along and…get back to work before they notice you gone." She nodded and happily ran off.

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

Grim jumped at the sound of the voice and looked over to see a red and white demon with blue lips and bug eyes, holding a red guitar. "Oh, Dayu! Uhhh, how long have you been there?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, long enough. Careful, bony. If Malladus catches you being friendly to these mortals, don't think you won't come out singed. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh… that's good."

"But may I ask why do you have such a soft spot for these children?"

"…Oh, I don't know. I had this dream recently, and I…I feel the strange need to help and protect them. Yet, at the same time, I despise them with a passion." He sighed. "I just don't know, Dayu."

"Well, no use worrying about it now. But for now, let's go get a drink of Sanzu water. Big bull guy ain't the only one who likes that stuff." With that, Dayu walked away, and Grim followed.

**Another factory**

Meanwhile, in another factory, young Benedict Uno was gasping for air after the major workload he was forced to do. Beside him was an African-American boy reading some type of book. The boy seemed to be a few inches taller than Ben. "Harvey, how much longer are you going to stare at that spell book?" Ben whined.

"Only until I find something in here that could grant me the power of voodoo! Then I, Harvey Facilier, will have all the magic needed to stand up against those demons!"

"But Harvey, mortals can't use the magic of demons just like that!"

"We'll see about that! By mah grandparents' graves, I have to try!"

Ben groaned miserably. "Just because your grandparents were this genie and magical sea witch…"

**Spirit World, atop Spear Pillar**

Meanwhile, in a realm far above the Earth, the gods were gathered around a round, reflective table, viewing the visions of Malladus terrorizing the young mortal children. "This time, Malladus has gone too far." A goddess bird, with crescent moon wings—Cresselia—said.

"So, what is our plan of action?" a blue, whale-like god—Kyogre—asked. "We cannot just sit here and watch all this happen. I will not bring my daughter into a world ruled by him."

"Kyogre, the moment you have that daughter, you're gonna lose her to the hands of Davy Jones!" replied a red, dinosaur-like god with a lava stomach—Groudon.

"I'm more worried about losing her to the likes of you, Groudon!" Kyogre shot back.

"Is that some sort of challenge?"

"That depends. You think you have the magma?"

"I say I do! Let's go, fish boy! One on one!" As the two gods were about to brawl, they were held back when a green snake-like god—Rayquaza—blew a large gust of wind, which separated them.

"That's enough, you two! I don't want to have to break you up again!"

"You sort of just did, Rayquaza." Groudon replied.

"Enough, you two." The moon goddess demanded. "Our target is Malladus, not each other."

"_Can I say something, Cresselia?"_ asked a silver god with a snowflake backside—Polaris.

"Yes, Polaris?"

"_If anyone's to blame, it's Solaris! He's the one that taught Malladus firebending in the first place!"_

"_Don't try pinning this on me, dear brother!"_ shot back a silver god with a phoenix backside—Solaris. "How was I supposed to know he would turn evil like this? I can't see the future! Not like Dialga over there!"

"Ah, there's a suggestion!" replied a pink god with a pearl body. "Why doesn't Dialga use his powers to go back in time and stop Malladus from ever existing?"

"_If I recall, Solaris has timebending powers HIMSELF!" _Polaris accused.

"_STILL! !"_ Solaris shot back.

"Time isn't something to be tinkered with, Palkia." Replied Dialga, a blue god with a diamond body. "Removing someone from the past could drastically alter the future. Especially if it's removing a god. Even if it is Malladus."

"Why can't we just do what we did the other hundreds of times: plant a bunch of Sacred Trees throughout the world and use them to lock Malladus in the center of the Earth?" Groudon asked.

"Because the trees can only be planted by the hopes of children." Kyogre replied. "And as far as the demons are concerned, these children are hopeless… for now. However, with our power, we can imprison Malladus in the center on our own. But it will only last a short time."

"Have we any other options?" Cresselia asked.

"Let me see…" Dialga said, closing his eyes. His eyes brimmed with blue, the visions of Numbuh Zero blowing up factories and building enormous treehouses with hundreds of other kids. "AH-HA! I see it clearly, now!"

"So, what do we do?" Palkia asked.

"We go along with the plan and trap Malladus within the Earth's center. Afterwards, his son, Ben, will take his place on the thrown, but will later be overthrown by his son, Monty, who will bring hope and peace back to the world. He and the other children will go around, planting more seeds for sacred trees, and those trees will keep Malladus imprisoned!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Groudon exclaimed. "Then let's go!"

**Planet Earth**

Back on Earth, Malladus sat on his large throne, with Grandfather and Cole floating by him. "Isn't it marvelous, Daddy?" Grandfather asked, eyes full of beauty.

"Indeed it is, Ben! And best of all, there's no Kids Next Door to ruin it!"

"_Don't speak so soon, Malladus."_

"Huh?" Malladus looked up at the heavens, as light poked through a hole in the smoke clouds, and the gods came down. "NO! Not you again!"

"We're here to stop this, Malladus!" Dialga exclaimed.

"Think you can stop MEE? ? We'll see!" With that, Malladus took a deep breath and shot a ray of heat vision from his eyes at Dialga, but the god protected with a barrier.

"ROAR OF TIME!" the Time God shouted as he emitted a deafening roar and launched an energy beam at Malladus, but the Demon King quickly jumped out of the way.

Grim and many other demons watched as this all went on. "QUICK! Back to the Underworld!" Grim shouted as they all ran off, vanishing through small gaps in the Earth.

"Oo-ah-oh! Time to go!" Octoroo exclaimed as he warped as well.

Solaris and Polaris flew and grabbed Malladus by the arms while Rayquaza prepared to fire a Hyper Beam. Malladus quickly shook away and threw them up at the Sky God.

"Foolish spirits can't defeat me!" Malladus exclaimed.

"Your cockiness will be your downfall." Kyogre said as he brought along a massive wave of water and washed it at Malladus. At the same time, Groudon fired a wave of lava, and the lava and water mixed and formed a large stone, trapping Malladus.

"This doesn't look so good." Grandfather said worriedly as he and Cole watched from a safe distance.

"Now's the time to end this!" Dialga said. "REGIGIGAS!"

At his command, a robotic god with green, red, and grey lights rose from the ground. _"Regigigas." _He said in a robotic tone as he stomped the ground, making the Earth where Malladus stood trapped begin to sink.

"Your time is through, Malladus." Cresselia stated.

Malladus struggled to break away. "Maybe this time, but I still have THIS to share!" With that, the demon released an energy ball from the emblem on his head and up to the sky, just in time for the Earth to close on him.

"Well, what now?" Palkia asked.

"Now, we return to the Spirit World." Dialga decided. "Time will take care of the rest." With that, they took to the sky.

As the young boy, called Harvey Facilier, studied his spell book, the energy ball, which Malladus fired, fell from the sky and landed on him. At that instant, he was surrounded by visions of voodoo dolls and tiki spirits, chanting, _"ARE YA READY?",_ over and over. Soon, they were all gone and Harvey looked to see Benedict.

"Harvey! Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah…I'm alright."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel…" he stared at his hands in wonder. A strange feeling overcame him, one he's never felt before. "…really good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the prologue. Next time, the actual story. Dayu and Octoroo come from <strong>_**Power Rangers Samurai**_**, Malladus and Cole come from **_**Zelda: Spirit Tracks**_**, along with most of the demons. The gods are each from the **_**Pokémon**_** series, except for Solaris, who comes from **_**Sonic Nextgen**_**, as well as Polaris, who I just made up. Well, see you later, I guess.**


	2. Phineas and Herculi: Musclehead Menaces

**Okay, everybody. It's time to begin the real story. This story may not be as good as **_**Operation: GALACSIA**_**, but it may come close. I dunno. Alright, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conflict At Gallagher Park: Muscular Monsters Who Flex Malice.<strong>_

**Underworld Prison**

Underworld Prison: one of the darkest, dirtiest parts of the Underworld. In this worst of prisons, criminals from the land of the living are thrown in here to rot for eternity. Within the Underworld, there is no death. As death already came. Prisoners remain in their cells, left to starve forever and ever, praying for the death that would never come.

In this dark, dirty prison, an African-American man sits in his cell. This man wore a pink shirt, black jacket, purple pants, white shoes, and a black magician's hat with a skull, as well as a purple feather, on his head. He also had a slim mustache.

He sat in his cell, looking down at the floor glumly, all hope having faded from his eyes. That all changed when he heard his cell open, and he looked up quickly. "Get up, Facilier. Your bail's here." A buff prison demon guard said. Facilier's eyes alit with relief when he saw Chancellor Cole step out from behind.

"Cole!" Facilier exclaimed as he stepped out of the cell, feeling very excited and relieved. "Man, am Ah glad to see you! How's mah favorite leprechaun?"

"That's _demonic _leprechaun to you, Harvey. And I am not happy." Cole began bluntly as the two walked down the halls of the prison. "The Day of the Demon is nearly here and His Majesty is planning to escape his prison. Already, we're sending our forces to break the seals on the treehouses."

"Well, that's a good thing, ain't it?"

"Yes, but the bad thing is he requests YOUR assistance." He said hatefully. "And as such, your ordered to obey his every command. Don't forget it was His Majesty who gave you your powers, and therefore, you still have a dept to repay to him."

"Well, far be it from me to disappoint the Demon King." Facilier replied in agreement.

"I should hope not. Now, let us return to the mortal world and begin preparations."

"Wait! Before we begin, can I just stop to visit my family first?"

Cole sighed. _"Mortals." _He mumbled. "Fine. You can see them. But once you're finished, we're beginning."

"Thanks, Cole! Don't worry! Ah won't be long!" With that, he ran off in an excited fashion.

Cole looked where he ran and sighed again. "Why ever did Malladus grant powers to _him_?" he asked himself. "But come to think of it, I feel I should visit my family, too!" And with a smirk, Cole began his walk toward the prison's exit.

**Gallagher Park**

Children happily frolicked about the park, playing with toys, in the sandbox, or simply running around in attempt to chase each other. Nothing was wrong at all; everything seemed much more peaceful since Nigel's returned. After the world was almost destroyed by Zathura's darkness, they never wanted to enjoy their times at the park, with friends, than they did now.

Sadly, the playtime could not last. As if out of nowhere, two, very muscular monsters; hairy chests, pig noses, purple skin, pig tails, blue shorts, and tiny eyes, approached the park, mischievous, big grins on their faces. "I say, Phineas!" one said in a thick, manly voiced. "These feeble children can NEVER hope to build muscles buff as ours with meager toys and laughter."

"Ho ho, Herculi! Perhaps they will learn to develop their muscles further, once we take hold and use them as weights to build up our _own_ muscles."

"HA HAAA! Well said, Phineas! Then let us begin instruction now!"

Immediately, the monsters ran forward, and kids screamed and ran about frantically when the two grabbed as many in their arms as they could, quickly tying groups up in rope as they lifted them up and down like weights.

"Hup! Ho-hup-HOOooo-hup!"

Suddenly, a tiny gumball came whipping forward at high speed, bonking Phineas in the eye and forcing him to drop his bunch. "OWIE!"

The gumball came from Wallabee Beatles' G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., and Sector V glared at the monsters from the park's entrance. "No kids will be used for muscle buildup without OUR say-so!" Numbuh 1 declared.

"Hey! It's Numbuh 1!" shouted one boy from Herculi's arms.

"He's here to save us!" followed a girl.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked another boy.

"Man, it's like we don't even exist anymore." Numbuh 5 said.

"Well, sorry guys, but you weren't the ones who saved the universe from certain doom." Reminded Numbuh 1. And what he said was true. Ever since he saved the universe, he's been quite popular among everyone, including other alien races.

"I SAY, Phineas! 'Tis young Nigel Uno, sporting his eyes of dark and head of chrome."

"And just who the heck are _you_?" Nigel asked accusingly.

"We are Phineas and Herculi! And no demon of the Underworld matches our superior might! Except for maybe His Majesty, of course."

"HOOold, Herculi! Of course his great kingness would have strength that far exceeds!"

"The Underworld?" Numbuh 5 questioned.

"Great. _More_ freaks who think they're from Hell." Nigel said smugly. "Just like Rattlesnake Jake."

"Rattlesnake Jake? HO HO! HE owes me five BUCKS!" Phineas declared. "But I'll worry about him later! For now, COME, Herculi! Let us learn Sector V the MEANING of true muscle-bound spirit."

"MAAN, you don' even have the brain muscle ta use TEACH instead of LEARN." Abby retorted.

"HO HO! I-…. Whuuh? ?"

"Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" At Nigel's call, Sector V blasted their weapons at the muscular demons, who jumped out of the way.

"HO HO!" Herculi exclaimed, flexing his muscles. "Allow us to shower onto you, the stench acquired from YEARS of training!" Raising his arms high, his sides facing the kids, a cloud of green stench flowed from his underarms, and in Kuki's face.

The Japanese girl's eyes widened from the unbearable stench. "EWWW! ! GROSS! !"

"Man, and I thought the Common Cold was bad!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"We're not done, yet! Attack!" At Nigel's order, they kept trying to blast the demons. They easily blocked more attacks with their buff arms, and Herculi hurled his kid-weights, which the team had to dodge. Abby and Wally ran to attack them, Abby throwing kicks, and Wally throwing punches, but the demons' bodies were too strong.

The twin monsters eventually grabbed Wally and Abby in their arms, beginning to use their might to squeeze the two like sponges. "Ha ha! Weak mortals are like sticks to us! It's time to show you you're weak-boned!" Herculi exclaimed.

"Let's see who's weak-boned after THIS!" Suddenly, a deafening scream hit their ears, and they were forced to let go.

"KATIE!" Nigel exclaimed, happy to see their new friend and his adopted sister.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Katie smirked. She also had new clothing: a white t-shirt, pink shorts and white shoes.

"Ho hooo? ?" Phineas was surprised. "_Another_ one?"

"Not just any one!" Katie exclaimed as she launched several syringes from her hands at the beasts.

"Ha HA, Phineas! She is a NIGHTMARE child!"

"Bingo!" Katie launched more needles, the tips directly hitting the monsters' abs, but they barely pierced.

"Hmph! These kids are annoying! Phineas! Let us-" but before he could finish, their bodies began to turn grey. "Oh no! We are drying out!"

"Alas, our muscles have SHAMED us!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I can finish this now." Katie spoke as she spun her arms rapidly. Dark-red energy began to build up in her arms as she launched the energy to the ground between the monsters, and it exploded.

"WAAAaaaahh!" the two were sent flying away.

"Better hope they don't land anywhere important." Nigel said.

Elsewhere, Phineas and Herculi were falling and screaming until they landed on and destroyed a red-roofed white house. Once again, Cleveland Brown, who was (as always) taking a bath, began sliding down the tilting floor in his tub.

"What the hell? No no no no NO NO!" once he landed and the bathtub shattered, the spilled water flowed over to the monsters, and they began to burn in pain.

"AH HAAA! _MORTAL_ WATER!" Phinease screamed as they ran away and squeezed between a tiny crack in the ground.

"I didn't think my stink of the day was _that_ nasty." Cleveland said.

Back with Sector V, the park children were cheering for them in gratitude. Or at least, Numbuh 1. "That was so cool!" one boy exclaimed.

"Just like when he beat Dimentia!" another girl shouted.

"Really guys, please! I couldn't have done it without my teammates!" Nigel said proudly.

"You bet your cruddy shades you couldn't!" Wally said angrily.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to the treehouse." Numbuh 2 said. "I get the feeling those muscleheads may have something to do with the supernatural readings." With that, they walked off, but not before Numbuh 1 could give the fan boy his autograph.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that'll do it for now. So, yeah, this whole thing won't be as good as <strong>_**GALACSIA**_**, but sequels normally aren't. Of course, it's really all opinion. Phineas and Herculi are Moblins, from **_**Zelda**_**, but they were based off the two muscle guys from **_**Family Guy**_** (one of them was Phineas). Dr. Facilier comes from **_**The Princess and the Frog**_**. I came up with his first name, Harvey, on my own, and he is in no way related to Harvey McKenzie. Next time, we'll see what Facilier and Cole are up to.**


	3. Grandpa Cole

**Uhhhhhhhhhh, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"So, there you have it: Ant Berry was CRYING when Sector V sent him FLYING!" Numbuh 10 groaned as Numbuh 11.0 laughed at his own pitiful joke.<p>

"Ugh! In other news, there have been reports of detected supernatural activity from many of the Treehouses. Our top scientists, led by new operative, Numbuh 6, or Dib Membrane, are currently looking over this in the Undersea Science Lab."

"Hey, Eva, wasn't Numbuh 6 already taken by that skunk that Sector V found?"

"Yeah, but since he never went through training, he's not an official operative."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Well, that's all for now. Coming up, an operative, drunk on soda, was killed by a pack of wolves…he THOUGHT he saw." Once their news segment ended, Eva and Kade went to the refrigerator for a drink of soda.

"Careful, Eva! The same thing could happen to you!" Kade joked.

"Oh, ha ha. So, Kade, what do you think is this supernatural activity, anyway?"

"Not sure. But I'll tell you this, the readings look the very same as the ones we got when Grandfather attacked."

"Well, that's strange. You don't think Grandfather has anything to do with this, do you?"

"I hope not. I can't imagine anything worse than Grandfather."

"What about Great Grandfather?" Eva joked.

Kade chuckled. "Yeah! Well, I have to get home for dinner. See you later?"

"See ya later." With that, he ran off.

As Numbuh 10 sat down and drank her soda, she heard a laugh from behind. "Sounds like that Numbuh 11.0 has the fancies for you!" Eva looked behind her to see it was Numbuh 11-Teen, who was recently moved to Sector L and now works as Numbuh 10's assistant.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious he has a crush on you?"

"Pfft. No duh, Sherlock!" Eva shot back. To her, it was a known fact that every nerdy boy in the Kids Next Door had a crush on her, and Kade was no exception. "Okay, can you just shut up and let me talk?"

"I didn't say anything." Numbuh 11-Teen replied.

"No, what I meant was…never mind. Anyway, it's pretty obvious Kade has a crush on me like all the other geeks. The only difference with him is he likes me for who I am, not just for my looks."

"Don't you like it when boys like you for your looks?" 11-Teen smirked.

"Well, yeah, it's nice to know they I'm pretty, but still."

"So, what are you going to do? Let him off easy?"

"No…To be honest, I kinda like him, too. I'm just waiting to see how long it takes for him to confess."

"Shall I place a wager on who confesses first, just like everyone else is doing with Numbuhs 3 and 4?"

"Uh, no. We aren't overrated like they are. Right now, let's just try to figure out the purpose of these supernatural readings."

"Oh, I figured those out ages ago!"

"You have?"

"Well, sure! Isn't it obvious? The supernatural activity is a sign! A sign that we're getting a long-awaited visit by those from…_the other side."_

"The other side? You mean China?"

"NO! Not the other side of the world! I meant the next world! Where people go to when their time in this world is up."

Eva rose an eyebrow. "You mean…"

"That's right! _The Underworld."_

"…But…why would Underworld beings be coming here? And what would they want with the treehouses?"

"Heck, I don't know. I may be a young archaeologist, but I'm no paranormal investigator. Heck, Dib's a paranormal investigator, and he's still trying to figure out what's going on! Oh well! We'll figure out later! Wanna go get some blurpleberry ice cream?"

At this, Eva spit out her soda. "Oh, Zero no! Ask me to marry Davy Jones why don't you!"

"A bit early to be thinking of the sequel, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Nothing! Good day!" With that, she walked off, leaving Numbuh 10 alone.

"Sometimes, that girl just creeps me out." Eva said to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Fulbright household, Fanny and Rachel were in Fanny's room, doing each other's nails, while watching TV.<p>

_"We now return to Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back."_ The screen showed The Emperor in his office, talking with two aliens.

_"Then we will finally turn Luke Skywalker to-" _Before he could finish, his phone rang.

"_You have a collect call from:" _There was a breathing sound. "_Darth Vader."_

The Emperor sighed. _"Hang on, I gotta take this." _He said as he answered the phone. _"Hey, Vader! How's my favorite Sith? What?...Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean they blew up the Death Star? What the Hell is an Aluminum Falcon? Aw, F#%K! F#%K! F#%K! Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? Wait a second, you've been flying around for two weeks trying to get a signal? Well, you must smell like…feet wrapped in…leathery bacon!...Sorry, it's just that I thought my dark lord of the Sith could protect a hole that's only two meters wide! That thing wasn't even fully paid for! Oh, just rebuild it? How f#%king original! Now get your ass back here or I'll tell everyone what a whiney bitch you were about Padme or Panda Bear or whatever the Hell her name is!...Oh, guys! He's crying!"_

"Thanks for coming over, Rachel." Fanny said to her friend. "I hardly ever have anyone over anymore."

"No problem! I've been working too hard in Moonbase lately. I still can't believe your dad is Mr. Boss!"

"He's really nice once ya get to know him. And he isn't the worst person in my family."

"Then who is?"

Before Fanny could answer, Mr. Boss came in. "Hey, guess what, Fanny? Your grandpa, Cole's coming over for a visit! So, you and your friend might want to stay up here." With that, he left, while Fanny groaned.

"Speak of the Irish devil."

"What's wrong with your grandpa?" Rachel asked.

Fanny sighed and gave a sad look. "Ever since ah was a little girl, my grandpa, Cole's always been mean ta me. He wanted my dad to have a boy, but he had a girl. Me. Since then, he always brags about what a disappointment I am to the family."

"…So, that's why you hate boys so much."

"Yes."

"Well…I'm sorry to hear that, Fanny."

Fanny sighed. "It's okay. He probably just has short-man syndrome or somethin'. Let's just watch Star Wars." With that, they went back to their show, in which The Emperor was still talking with Vader on the phone.

_"Hey, I'm sorry I snapped. I've just been dealing with a lot of crap, lately. What with the Death Star being blown up by a bunch of f#%king teenagers. It's no big deal! So, you coming back? Oh…Okay…I…I…I love you, too." _With that, he hung up.

* * *

><p>Outside, a limo was pulling up by the Fulbright house. Mr. Boss walked out to see Consuela stepping out and holding a door open. "Misser Boss: Misser Chancellor Cole." With that, the short leprechaun man, known as Cole, stepped out, wearing two hats, a big and short one, on his head, and walking with a cane.<p>

"Hey, Dad! Good to see you!" Mr. Boss said.

Cole grinned. "As it you, Jeffery!"

"GRANDPA!" Paddy and Shaunie exclaimed, running out and embracing their grandfather in a hug, which wasn't hard seeing as how he was about as tall as them.

"Nice to see you, too, kiddies! How goes it?"

"Well, my friend, Harvey's got a new girlfriend." Paddy said.

"And I get a scene in this story!" Shaunie exclaimed.

"Mmm, how nice. How's Fanny doing, dare I ask?"

"She's in her room with her friend." Answered Mr. Boss.

Cole sighed. "Typical girls are probably doing their nails, or something."

"Tell me about it." Paddy replied.

"Yet, I think I'll go pay them a visit. Consuela, be a dear and wash the windows on the limo. They're filthy." After giving his request, he entered the house.

* * *

><p>Back in Fanny's room, the two friends continued watching TV until they heard a knock. "I'll get it." Fanny said, getting up and opening the door, then gave an angered expression at seeing Cole.<p>

"Ah, there's my less-than-competent granddaughter."

Fanny sighed. "What do ya want, gramps?"

"I've only come to pay my granddaughter a visit after so long. I only have one after all." He said as he just walked in and noticed Rachel. "And who's this?"

Fanny sighed again. "Rachel, this is my grandpa, Cole. Grandpa, this is my friend, Rachel T. McKenzie."

"What's the T stand for?"

"Don't ask."

"Yes, well, anyhoo, would you happen to be the daughter of Robert McKenzie, president of McKenzie Inc.?"

"Ummm, yes?"

Cole grinned. "A pleasure to meet you, Rachel! I say, your father's company makes the most marvelous machines! He's good…_for a mortal."_

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! I say, you seem like a smart and responsible young lady!"

Rachel chuckled. "Well, I am leader of this…club at school."

"I'll bet you are." He sighed again. "If only my son had you for a daughter."

Before Rachel could say something back, Consuela came in. "Misser Cole, you no have no more lemon pledge."

"Well, go and get some."

"N-Nooo. You go buy."

He sighed again. "Look, here's some money, now go and buy some."

Consuela took the money, placed it in her pocket, and replied, "Nooo. You go.", before walking off.

Cole sighed once more. "I have to go. I'm quite busy enough as it is. Good day, Fanny." With that, he left.

"Well, your grandpa seems to like me." Rachel said.

"How nice for you."

Rachel chuckled. "Sorry, Fanny. Still, he sure is a strange one."

"Because he's only as tall as a seven-year-old?"

"Well, that…and because he wears two hats on his head. And the fact that he looks a little young to be a grandpa." Rachel chuckled. "Little!"

"Come to think of it, he is pretty strange. In fact, he also has these false teeth that constantly fall out of his mouth."

"How do you think he got so rich, anyway?" At this, the two just stood there, thinking.

* * *

><p>Outside, Mr. Boss watched as he and Consuela got back in the limo. "So, we're doing this thing?" Mr. Boss asked.<p>

"Yes, we are. We're just about ready. All I need is the Demon Prince's blood and Malladus can be reawakened."

"I'm still not so sure about this, Dad."

"Oh, come now, Jeffery! Don't let that mortal side of you distract you! Listen only to your demon side, the superior side! Once this is all done, you'll never have to worry about any of these snot-nosed kids ever again! Until then, I need to get more lemon pledge." With that, the door closed and the limo drove off.

Mr. Boss watched as it left, and couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now. I was going to add the scene where Sector V meets Facilier, but I'll save that for next time. That scene with The Emperor was the same one from Robot Chicken. After this or the next chapter, we'll be getting into the good stuff. Well, later.<strong>


	4. Uncle Facilier

**Well, I have some motivation to continue this. So…here we go.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Strange Man Who Knows the Future! Uncle Facilier!<strong>_

**Sector V Treehouse**

"Well, it looks like we showed THEM the door!" Numbuh 1 said victoriously as the team entered the treehouse's living room.

"I guess so." Abby replied. "But man, Numbuh 1, ever since you beat Dimentia, you've been gettin' ALL the credit lately!"

"Yeah! It's like we don't exist anymore!" Wallabee whined.

"Aw, come on, guys. You know I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well, it'd be nice if everyone else knew it." Wally grumbled.

"Yeah, and Numbuh 5's-" before Abby could finish, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to see it was her dad. "Siigh, I gotta take this." She said as she answered the phone and walked away. "What's up, Pops!..."

"Come on, guys, I'm sure everyone knows you're big as heroes as Nigel." Katie said assuringly. "Why don't we just sit back, relax, and have some soda?"

"We can do that later, Katie." Numbuh 1 said. "We need to figure out who those monsters were. They didn't seem like our everyday villains. Did you figure out anything, Numbuh 2?"

"Well, when Katie scared them, they dropped a few of their chest hairs."

"GROOOSS! !" Kuki screamed.

"They have some of the same readings we've been getting."

"Well, then we're getting somewhere. Why don't we-"

"GUYS!" Abby yelled, running to them suddenly.

"What is it, Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked.

"My dad just called! He's says mah Uncle Facilier's been released from jail!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Who's your Uncle Facilier?"

"Mah uncle's this crazy voodoo man. He's got all these potions, charms, and magic spells. He's just reopened his shop downtown! C'mon, let's go see!"

"Oh, please, Numbuh 5. There's no such thing as-" Nigel tried to say, but was interrupted.

"OOOHH! I wonder if he has any LOVE potions?" Kuki exclaimed.

"I wonder if he can see the future?" Hoagie said.

"Oi wanna find OUT!" Wally shouted, excited.

"Guys, you can't possibly believe all this!" Nigel yelled.

"Says the guy who served under the queen of magical clowns." Hoagie remarked.

"Awww, don't you want your FORTUNE read, Numbuh Ooone?" Kuki cooed.

"Yeah! Come on, Bro, let's go!" Katie followed, smacking Nigel playfully before running off with the others.

Nigel face-palmed and sighed as he followed them.

**Downtown Cleveland**

"Numbuh 5, are you sure we should even be meeting with this guy?" Nigel asked as the team walked down the streets, the sky orange as the sun was setting. "If he just got out of prison…"

"Oh, relax, Numbuh 1! Mah uncle's a really great guy! Before he went to prison, me and Cree used to hang out with him a lot!"

"Why did he go to prison, Numbuh 5?" Kuki asked.

"Ah dunno. Somethin' to do with a prince." She replied. The gang stopped in front of an alleyway as Abby looked around confused. "Ah don't get it. My dad said he'd meet us right here." She said. Unbeknownst to them, a shadow snuck out of the alleyway, behind the kids, and began swirling around on the ground behind them. In an instant, a slim, tall man appeared out of a puff of black smoke.

"KIDDIES!"

"AAAHH! !" They screamed in utter shock.

"Au chaunteir! A tip of the hat from Dr. Harvey Facilier!" he greeted, twirling his cane rapidly.

"Uncle Facilier!" Abby exclaimed, happily running to hug him.

"Abbeeeehh! It's good to see you again! So, how're things goin'? How's Cree?"

"Oh, she's been better." Abby said, frowning grumpily.

"Ah, yes, turned to the dark side of The Force." He spoke in a slight French accent. "Or, in your case, the teenagers. And now aims to destroy you and yo' friends."

The team exchanged confused glances. He seemed rather informed on the subject. "How did you-"

"Oh, Ah know EVERYHING! Past, present, _future_." He spoke mysteriously. "All comes with bein' a voodoo witch-doctor! As well as all the magic."

"Do you really have magical powers?" Nigel asked, still not believing this voodoo nonsense.

"Well, sure I do! I got everything! Voodoo dolls, spell books, potions; all the requirements you need! And if you don't believe, just come into _my shop!_ Right down this alley!" The man gestured toward the alleyway, so the team walked down. Once at the end, they found a door, which had torches, a skull, and a label on top, which read _Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium_. "Now step into mah shop, kiddies! Where Ah got friends on the _other side!_" as he creaked the door open, a deep, terrifying echo was heard.

"_He's got friends on the other side."_

"I don't know. That place looks scary." Kuki said in fear.

"Aw, relax, little girl, it was just an echo!" Facilier assured, nudging them inside. "Just a little parlor trick, don't worry! Now, go on in!" The others stepped into the shop, while Numbuh 4 stayed outside.

"Ehhh, ah think I'll just stay out here—AHH!" he screamed when Facilier's shadow kicked him inside. Facilier high-fived his shadow and went in after him. Inside, the shop seemed rather dusty and had several magical artifacts sitting on shelves, and strange masks hanging on the walls. "Hey, what's the big idea kicking me? ?" Wallabee shouted.

"Kids, I'd like for you to meet my faithful companion, Shadow. Say hi to the kids, Shadow!" The shadow waved and grinned evilly.

"Uhhh…hi." Numbuh 1 waved back, worriedly.

"HIIiii, Mr. Shadow!" Kuki beamed, waving.

"How is it moving?" Hoagie asked.

"Awww ain't you kids ever heard of shadowbendin'?"

"Shadowbendin'?" Even Abby was confused.

"Yeeah, it's the ability to control shadows! Loads of people c'n do it! But uh, Ah'll talk more about it later." Facilier then took a seat at his table, while the kids pulled up chairs and sat opposite of him.

"So, why'd you get sent to prison, Mr. Facilier?" Kuki asked with an innocent smile.

"Aww, wacky things, Kuki. Turns out, you do NOT want to use Pixiefrog Dust on princes!"

"Why? What happened?"

At this, a vision came to Facilier's head.

"_I promise I'll pay y'all back! I PROMISE! NOOOO!"_

He shook his head in fright. "Aw, you don't wanna know. So, what can I show you all, kiddies? I got everything! I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I never tried! And I got friends… _from the other side!"_

"_He's got friends from the other side." _At this, the kids looked up to see the masks. They could've sworn they just talked.

"So, what c'n I get you kids? Pixiefrog Dust? Growth Potions? Harvey McKenzie voodoo doll?" Facilier asked, pulling out all the items as mentioned. "Genie Lamp?" He showed them a black Genie Lamp which Wally curiously reached for. "Ah-uh-uh!" he smacked his hand away. "Y'all don't want THIS genie." He just placed the lamp back behind his shelf.

"Ahem, yes, well…" Nigel began, sounding more worried. "We'll just be happy with knowing our fortunes, I guess."

"Ah, a good choice!" Facilier grinned as he drew out a stack of cards and began shuffling them. "The cards here will tell the past, present, and the _future_ as well! Just take three and take a look into your future with _me_!" his voice remained smooth and mysterious as they each took three cards from him. He then took those cards and spread them out in front of them.

First, he held up one of Katie's cards, which showed her in the utopia dream with Nigel. "You, Katie, started out as a mere dream girl, created by the madness of a crazy man." He held up the next card, which showed her and the Nightmare King. "After a while, the Nightmare King found you in the dream and made you a reality." He flipped the card over, revealing a frightened Katie staring at the Happy Headband. "You secretly fear that none may accept you, bein' a Nightmare child, and you are bound to return to your utopian prison. But Ah see you meetin' someone else who may understand yo' sorrow!" he flipped the card over, showing the silhouettes of Katie with a hooded figure. "Even though he's a little short in mind."

Katie studied the card curiously, while Facilier went over to Abby and picked up her first card, which showed her and young Sector V. "And you, Abby, you were once one of the greatest leaders of KND. You led Sector V with pride!" He turned the card over, showing her and a hairless Nigel. "But when you failed to rescue your closest friend, that's when the tides turned, and you gave your position as leader over to him." Abby frowned at the sight of the memory. The next card showed the current Sector V. "Now, Nigel Uno is leader, but you treasure your friends dearly!" The last card showed her standing next to some shaded boy with a question mark. "And Ah see you marrying a charming (and hilarious) young man someday!" Abby gave an embarrassed blush. Hoagie glanced at the card, smiling smoothly.

Facilier then went over to Wally and held up his first card, which showed him as a baby and tearing up a pillow. "And you, little man, were quite the tough little Aussie! Your strength was unmatchable!" Wally smirked at this. The next card showed him holding a math quiz, which had an F on it. "But your intelligence was very, very _looow_." The others giggled while he growled in anger. "But in your future, your unintelligence will seem as if it never existed!" The last card showed him standing in front of Harvard University. Wally just stared at it with a confused expression. He wasn't sure what that meant at all.

The voodoo man then went over to Kuki and held up her first card, which showed her hugging My First Rainbow Monkey. "You, Kuki, were always the cheerful type! You loved and hugged Rainbow Monkeys until there was no love in the world!" The next card showed her singing the Rainbow Monkey song and Wally covering his ears. "You even still do it up to this day!" The last card showed her sitting in some office with a Rainbow Monkey carpet. "And that's why you're going to be the boss of them all!" Kuki gasped and squealed with glee.

"Oh crud." Wally mumbled, not looking forward to the future.

"And you, Hoagie, were always obsessed with airplanes!" He held up Hoagie's first card, which showed a young Hoagie, playing with some toy air planes. "That's 'cause your dad was a pilot and a rather dang good one at that!" The card then turned over and showed Hoagie crying by his dad's grave. "But when yo' dad finally met his unfortunate end, things took a turn for the worst." Hoagie frowned in sadness. The next card showed him flying the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. "But that didn't really stop you from being the greatest pilot in the Kids Next Door!" Hoagie smiled at this in pride. The last card showed him flying an actual airplane. "And soon, you will finally take yo' dad's place, and even with the one who is closest to you. And by closest, Ah mean sitting two chairs from you." At this, Hoagie and Abby exchanged glances and blushed.

Finally, Facilier went over to Nigel. "And YOU, little man! You have quite the exciting life!" He held up the first card, which showed him in KND training. "You are always a hard-working soldier. Always wanted to be the best you can be! You've faced many struggles and hardships in your life, but…" he held up the next card, which showed him being accepted into GKND,"…not only were you marked as the best operative on the planet, but you saved the cosmos from the GKND's crazy leader and marked your place as the greatest operative in the universe!" The card turned over and showed Nigel standing over a knocked-out Dimentia. "You saved everyone and won the respect from many children throughout the universe!" The card then showed a bunch of kids cheering for Nigel.

The bald Brit smiled victoriously at this.

"But careful, little man." He then held up the last card, which showed the shadow of a large demon. "Your friends have yet to see the true you." Nigel looked at the picture and gulped in slight fear. "But don't worry!" Facilier smiled, swiping all the cards back. "The future's never set in stone! Just like Numbuh 10's name!"

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothin'. So, did you kids like yo' visit?"

"I have to admit, this place is pretty cool." Nigel said.

"Coo-hoo-hoool! Oi wanna see MORE of this stuff!" Wally exclaimed.

"Later, kiddies. It's getting late. Y'all should probably head on home. I see you bein' VERY sleepy in yo' futures if you don't sleep now."

"Awww. Can't we see a little more of our future?" asked Kuki, frowning.

"Oh ho, not now! Besides, the future's meant to be a surprise, anyway! Usin' mah powers to see the future is like watching a walkthrough of a videogame you never played!"

"That's true." Hoagie said.

"Yeah! Now, run along now, kiddies! Uncle Facilier's got important things to do!" With that, the kids stood up and headed for the door.

"You think I'll REALLY become President of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation? ?" Kuki exclaimed enthusiastically.

"If you, I think Oi'm really gonna BARF." Wally retorted.

"See ya later, Uncle Facilier!" Abby exclaimed as the door shut. Dr. Facilier sat quietly in his shop for several minutes, then peeked outside to check if they were gone. Once he knew they were gone, he stepped outside, hopped into his purple car, and drove off.

**Delightful Mansion**

He drove and parked right in front of Father's mansion and went inside. He made his way to Father's chamber, where the shadow man was sitting in his throne, Chancellor Cole by his side, looking at a brown, tiki-like mask with green eyes, glowing eyes on Father's wall, which stared angrily. Cole and Father turned around to see the witch-doctor.

"Harvey!" Father exclaimed, his yellow eyes turning wide.

"BEN!" Facilier ran up, and the two old friends embraced each other in hugs.

"So, how was Underworld Prison?" Father asked.

"Ah, you know. Dark, dead, gloomy… they got this new prisoner recently; some really old hag with a black and white face. How's bein' the most evil adult?"

"Get acquainted later, you two." Cole interrupted. "The Day of the Demon is approaching. We must make all final preparations and make the Sanzu River rise."

"No need to worry about that, Uncle Cole." Father replied. "I've got the _purr_fect person for getting rid of those Kids Next Door! Come on out, dear!" At his call, a little girl that seemed half-cat stepped through the door.

"Nyee hee hee!" Cole laughed. "My, my! You've really outdone yourself this time, nephew! You've managed to take a simple mortal girl and make her into something more!"

"Oh, MAN, that is nasty!" Facilier exclaimed.

"So, Violet, are you ready for some action?" Father asked.

"If I do this, then can I have my revenge?" Violet asked.

"Oh, yes! I guarantee you'll be able to have revenge on ALL those who put you down!" Father replied.

"Just make like the good monster you are and help us get what WE want." Cole followed. "If any of our enemies are to be destroyed, the Sanzu River MUST rise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now. I really need to get some sleep. Violet is Dynamite Girl's OC, who she requested be in this, so I found a spot. Well, see you later.<strong>


	5. Cole's True Colors

**….Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Day of Demons Begins! Cole and Facilier's True Colors.<em>**

**Gallagher Park**

It was a peaceful afternoon the next day. Sector V, plus Katie, were at the park, meeting up with Fanny and Rachel.

"Rachel!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Nigel!" The two lovers ran up and hugged each other.

Fanny and Wally made gagging sounds in disgust. They wouldn't ever get used to this.

"So, how's it going? Did you discover anything about those muscle guys?" Rachel asked.

"Well, according to Numbuh 2, they might have something to do with what's been happening. So, how are things with you?"

"I stayed over at Fanny's last night. Her grandfather came over, and… he's not the friendliest type."

"Why? What's he like?"

"He's a JERK!" Fanny shouted. "He thinks he's sooo good just because he's a boy! Well, let me tell ya, he can go suck on a-"

"Well, I NEVER!" They all jumped, startled, and looked behind to see the short Irish grandpa himself. "You watch your mouth, young lady!"

"What are you doing here, _Grandpa_?" Fanny asked smugly.

"Wait, this is your grandpa?" Hoagie asked.

Fanny sighed in shame. "Yes."

Hoagie and Wally exchanged glances, and burst into immediate laughter. "PBBBLLLHAAA HA HA HAAA! Your granddad's a LEPRECHAUN!" Wally exclaimed.

"Hey, Fanny! Where's your pot o' GOLD?" Hoagie joked.

Fanny rolled her fists up and tried to approach them, but was held back by Rachel. "Don't do it, Fanny, they're not worth it."

"Besides, it could be worse." Nigel replied. "At least you aren't related to Grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Cole asked curiously, approaching Nigel. "I say, you wouldn't happen to be the grandson of Benedict Uno, Sr., President of Uno's Tapioca Inc., would you?"

Nigel sighed shamefully. "Yes."

"Well, it certainly IS a pleasure to meet you!" Cole grinned, his tiny right arm reaching out to shake Nigel's. The Uno boy's hand looked so huge compared to Cole's. "Your grandfather and I go way back!"

Nigel rose an eyebrow. "You… knew my grandfather?"

"Oh, yes indeed! Nyee hee hee! When we were younger, he and I got into all sorts of mischief and tomfoolery! Then he went to follow his father in the tapioca business, while I made buhmillions growing broccoli on broccoli farms! I say, what's the old man doing nowadays, anyway?"

"Uhh… he's pretty much retired now."

"Well, that's a shame. But might I be able to see you in the tapioca business in the future?"

"NO WAY! I want _nothing_ to do with that… throw-up!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, yet." Cole smirked. "You have yet to see your fate." With that, he was headed for the park's exit.

"Well, he seems to like me." Nigel said to Fanny.

"That's 'cause yer a boy, ye stoopid boy! If he wasn't blind, he could see what a mess up ya are!"

Cole stopped and turned around scoldingly. "Be nice to each other, you two! You two have more in common than you realize." He said as he gave another wide grin, sending a shiver down the operatives' spines.

"Man, and people think _my_ uncle is strange." Abby said.

"Do you think he has his own cereal?" Kuki wondered cheerily.

"Yeah! He probably makes COLE CHARMS!" Hoagie exclaimed, laughing at his own joke, but was smacked with Numbuh 5's hat.

"Man, Numbuh 5 liked yo' Rhymer joke better!"

"Abby, the more you deny it, the more I know you love these jokes!"

"I'd rather listen to Numbuh 11.0!"

"Well, too bad! He's already got someone to appreciate his jokes!"

"Numbuh 10 hates his jokes!"

"Or does she?"

"Ugh."

"Well, aside from that, what do you think he was doing here?" Nigel asked.

"Probably just here to pester me again." Fanny figured.

Suddenly, thunder was heard in the heavens. The blue, sunny skies were being shrouded in gloomy, grey clouds. "Sounds like a storm's coming." Rachel figured.

"Let's go to the treehouse. Maybe we can look into these readings more." Nigel suggested. With that, they were off.

**Outside Sector V Treehouse**

As they approached the treehouse, they screamed when a bright flash of lightning suddenly lit up the heavens. "Man, what's with this cruddy weather? ?" Wally shouted.

"LOOK!" Numbuh 2 screamed. Before their eyes, storm clouds began spiraling around the treehouse. In a few seconds, a bolt of lightning struck it, surrounding it with strange dark and red energy. A large sign appeared on the front of the treehouse, which Numbuh 2 took the time to read aloud. "'Property of Barack Obama'?" It was then that a cloud reached down and picked up the sign. It took a large pencil and began writing something on it. Once it put it back, 'Barack Obama' was crossed out with an X, and 'Malladus' was written above it.

"Who the crud is Malladus? ?" Wally shouted again.

"More importantly, what's that? ?" Katie asked, indicating a large, green portal that spiraled open down the street. In an instant, a huge, dark-purple train with a face came out shooting out, and the kids screamed as they jumped out of its way, nearly getting hit. The train drove on and stopped itself a few feet away, creating a deafening screech as its sturdy wheels scraped along the ground.

"Uhhh, do trains besides our school train normally drive off tracks?" Hoagie asked.

"Ah, yes, the Demon Train is a fine piece of work, is it not?" The kids turned around, and there stood Cole, Facilier, and a strange creature with a squid-head, and a freaky woman with bug eyes.

"Uncle Facilier? What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Ah'm sorry you had to find out this way, Abby." Facilier said with shame.

"What are you-"

"Ahem." Cole interrupted. He slowly reached up, grabbed his hats, and threw them off. (Play Cole's Theme from _Zelda: Spirit Tracks_.) The gang gasped in utter shock: Chancellor Cole had horns. He was surrounded by a puff of smoke, which turned his skin pale, similar to Nigel's. Cole then hacked and coughed out his false teeth. He grinned and revealed his sharp, monstrous teeth, terrifying the kids even more. "It IS quite gruesome, isn't it?"

"HOLY CRUUD! !" Wallabee exclaimed.

"Y-You…" Fanny stuttered, fear clouding her mind.

"What you see is true, my dear. I'm not part of the mortal world. My name is Cole Makivelo Fulbright, Chancellor of the Underworld, and leader of the demonic leprechaun tribe."

"L-Leprechaun… My grandfather's a…"

"A demon. Who married a half-mortal woman and had your father, who married a mortal woman, and had you, Paddy, and Shaunie." He explained simply.

Fanny became more stricken with fear. "S-So, that means… I'm a…"

"A half-mortal, half demonic leprechaun." Cole smirked.

"I…I…. siiighh." Fanny simply fainted.

Cole shook his head. "Typical girl. I prayed for my son to have a competent young man who would serve the royal demon family proudly, but instead, he has a FILTHY! LITTLE! GIRL!"

"Someone has issues." Rachel said angrily.

"You see," Cole continued, "there is a special day coming up: the Day of the Demon. A special day that comes once every so often when the seals of the Sacred Trees are dying. It is at that time when the binds that hold the Demon King in his prison start to break, and the demons of the Underworld work to make sure they do just that."

"Uncle Facilier, why are you with them?" Abby asked.

"Ah'm sorry, Abby, but about 30 years ago, my powers were given to me by the Demon King, and now I have a debt to repay. I'm going to help them free him."

Abby was struck. When they were kids, she always loved watching her uncle's magic tricks. Hearing this news, she would never… "But…"

"Oo-ah-oo! The hurt is clear on you!" the squid man said happily.

"And just who are you?" Nigel asked.

"Oo-ah-oo! I'm Octoroo! The biggest genius of the Underworld, and the Demon King's top scientist!"

"And I'm Dayu." Followed Dayu, no tone of emotion in her voice. "Mess with me, and feel the might of my harmonium." She strummed a strong on her guitar

"What are you doing with our treehouse?" Nigel demanded angrily.

"Nyee hee hee! Another fine question! You see, throughout the ages, the Kids Next Door have been foiling our plans for world conquest! Along with those wretched spirits. So, it is for that reason that we must condemn your treehouses. The same fates are being brought to other treehouses around the world. The Demon King's revival will soon be ready! All we need now is the blood of _Nigel Uno_."

"What?" Nigel looked surprised.

"Oh, Violet!" (Pause song.) The team turned around as one of the train doors opened. Out stepped a blond-haired catgirl, with a black button-up shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and beautiful brown eyes. She looked like any other girl… except for her brown cat ears and tail.

"You rang?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Who are you?" Nigel asked.

"That's not your concern. Right now, just worry about what I'm going to do with you. HUUYAH!" The catgirl leaped and swiped claws at the Uno boy, but he jumped out of the way.

Katie tried throwing red energy balls, but she blocked every one and scratched Katie, knocking her out with a kick. Wally and Abby tried grabbing her by the arms, but she flipped above and brought her feet down on both their heads, knocking them out. She then looked up to see Kuki attempt an air kick, but Violet grabbed her by the leg, slammed her head on the ground, and tossed her away. Hoagie tried shooting her with a S.C.A.M.P.P., but she swiftly avoided, sliced the weapon in half, and knocked him out.

Since Fanny was already out, that just left Nigel and Rachel. The two of them exchanged glances as they ran in to attack her, throwing all sorts of kicks and punches, but Violet dodged every one. She then grabbed Rachel's helmet, jumped, and tossed it at her like a frisbee, successfully knocking her out. As Nigel ran in to attack her again, she grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground, scratching his cheek afterward. In a moment, he fainted. (Resume theme.)

Cole floated in the air and began dancing excitedly. "NYEE HEE HEE! That was BRILLIANT, Violet!"

"It was no trouble at all."

"At that rate, you'll surely get what you want! Now that his blood is leaking… Facilier!"

At his command, Facilier went over to Nigel, pulled out some sort of talisman, and filled it with Nigel's blood.

"Good! Now, we have everything we need!"

"Oo-ah-oo! But there are still treehouses to take over! Let's go, shall we, Dayu?" Octoroo asked.

Dayu sighed. "Whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Then let's go!" At Cole's command, they all boarded the Demon Train and drove off, speeding into a portal.

"Off we go. Next stop: _domination_." The train said in a high, British accent as they vanished.

Once they were gone, a man in a black cloak slowly approached the fallen kids. (End song.)

**Sector L Treehouse**

At Sector L, Eva and Kade were watching TV as if nothing was wrong. Their relaxation didn't last as red and black monsters with big mouths and no eyes came in through the cracks in the treehouse. They screamed in total fright, immediately running for the exit. "What the heck are these things? !" Eva exclaimed.

Before they could reach the door, Octoroo and Dayu got in their way.

"Oo-ah-anegement! I'm afraid your treehouse is under new management!"

"Who are you, Squid Lips?" Eva shot back.

"The name's Octoroo and I'm going to-" The squid man approached her, but stopped himself. He curiously studied the redheaded news anchor, and was taken in total shock. "OO-AH-OO! N-No, no, it can't be you!"

"What? ?"

"Is it…Is it really YOU? ?"

Dayu then grabbed Octoroo and pulled him back. "_She doesn't know who she is, Squid Face!" _she whispered.

"Oh! Oo-ah-oo! Moogers: lock them up!"

"Hey! Let us go!" Eva ordered as the monsters grabbed and dragged them away. "HEEELP!"

"Well, that takes care of them." Dayu said. "Come on. Let's move on to the next one."

"Y-Yes. Right behind you, oo-ah-oo." He replied as Dayu left. However, he stayed behind to think. _If that girl was who I thought it was,_ he thought to himself, _then HE is gonna wanna hear this._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now. Yes, Cole is actually a demon, which makes Fanny half demon. Next time, we're going to learn about the Demon King. You'll also see who that man in the black cloak is. Try and guess it, though.<strong>


	6. The History of Malladus Uno

**Okay, I'm back. Here, we're gonna learn about the Demon King. So, let's go.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Mission Starts! Story of Malladus Uno.<strong>_

**Demon Train**

Shortly after their victory against the operatives, Violet, Facilier, and their demon friends were back on the Demon Train. "Nyee hee hee!" laughed Cole, a psychotic grin on his face. Violet could never get used to the look of his sharp teeth. "Now, that we have the prince's blood, and all the treehouses are under demon control, the world will be Malladus's for the taking!"

"And the Kids Next Door have come unprepared this time." Father replied. "After all this time, the kiddies have lost their touch."

"Indeed, dear nephew. But before we head to the resurrection point, I feel as though my brother-in-law will want to be there, too. Better hope your dad won't be too disappointed with you, Ben."

"He can't be TOO mad." Father said, eyes furrowed. "After all, I'm not the one that ruined our honor."

Facilier remained silent, staring at the talisman which held Nigel Uno's blood. "I don't know, Cole. I still ain't sure if Ah wanna do this. I mean, Abby-"

"Is a feeble mortal. But you're different, Facilier. You have powers." Cole grinned maliciously. "Powers granted to you by the Demon King. The kind you always wanted. Now, you should have no trouble in following in your grandparents' footsteps. Just so long as you stay cooperative." He said the last part with a glaring frown.

Facilier didn't say anything. He merely looked away, lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Octoroo and Dayu stood before a window, watching as the landscape zipped by. "Do you really think it was _her_?" Dayu asked.

"Oo-ah-or. Sure I'm sure. Her physical appearance is the very same. And if that girl really was her, then _he_ needs to know immediately."

"Your place is with the Demon King, not that sea hog."

"Oo-ah-oh. I know, I know. Malladus must come first." _Then _he_ comes next._

**KND Moonbase**

After getting bested by the cat girl, Nigel and the gang were back in Moonbase hospital. They woke up, groaning from pain. "Where are we?" Nigel asked.

"Moonbase hospital." A familiar Jamaican voice spoke.

"Huh?" They all looked to the entrance to see a familiar face: their Underworld friend, the Grim Reaper.

"Grim?"

"Long time, no see, mon." Grim said with a casual friendly smile.

"Grim… do you know anything about what's happening here?"

"Perhaps these kids will clarify it." Grim said, gesturing to the door. They looked to see Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 coming in.

"Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239? What's going on?" Nigel asked.

"He has returned. Malladus is back." Infinity answered with a serious tone.

"Malladus?" Nigel asked. He feels like he's heard this name before. …Of course. Darkrai mentioned it. "Wait, you mean the same Malladus that attacked Planet Wisp years ago? The one that was sealed away by Jirachi?"

"Yes. But the seal Jirachi put on Malladus was only temporary." Infinity spoke. "You see, both Malladus and Jirachi were guardian deities. Gods. When Jirachi trapped Malladus in that fiery prison ages ago, he escaped shortly after. He began his terrible attacks on Earth, all in the hopes of making his Underworld and establishing his rule."

Grim continued for him, "The guardian deities of the universe did all they could to fight him, and kept sealing him over and over, but he kept breaking out, _over and over_."

"But when Dimentia found us and Jirachi," Infinity continued, "and started the GKND, inspiring kids throughout the universe, including Earth, to start their own adult fighting organizations, the children of Earth started to build their treehouses to use as bases to fight against adulthood. But when they realized that mere treehouses were no good, that's when they sought help from the spirits. That's when the spirits devised a plan that could defeat Malladus for good. They agreed to help the kids and sent the Forest Spirit, Celebi, to make their treehouses gargantuan size. The roots of these trees spread to the very center of Earth, where Malladus was kept, and the magic that Celebi placed on them was enough to keep him in there."

This time, 74.239—Gabe—spoke. "Of course, Celebi alone could never hold Malladus in there for long. The children of the first age of Kids Next Door helped build these treehouses in the hopes of being able to fight for their freedom. You see, it wasn't Celebi's magic that kept Malladus imprisoned, but the hopes and dreams of children. The treehouses came to be known as 'Sacred Trees' to the spirits and demons."

"Pfft. Please." Wally scoffed at that whole logic.

"However," Infinity continued, "because of Dimentia's plans to kidnap beloved people from their planets and making their friends and family upset, those seals didn't last long."

"You see," Grim continued, "down in the Underworld, there lies a river of tears and souls called the Sanzu River. A river that flows by the misery of mortals, and it's also where some dead mortals go if they have too many sins to make it to the Spirit World; or 'Heaven' as you mortals call it."

"You see," Infinity followed, "Dimentia was not only helping herself by filling the Fountain of Dreams with negative energy, but was unintentionally helping Malladus fill the Sanzu River."

"Over time," Grim followed once more, "Malladus and his followers kept escaping the Underworld to attack the Kids Next Door, but were foiled each time. But during one of his most recent attacks, he met and fell in love with a half-mortal called Amy Dark. At the time, all the Kids Next Door were frozen in the ice cream explosion of the 19th century. With no Kids Next Door to foil him, he was free to take over the Earth and burn the Sacred Trees. Afterwards, he and Amy Dark got married and had finally had the first Demon Prince, Benedict Uno, Senior, who you know as Grandfather."

Nigel's eyes widened. "Wait… you mean…"

"Malladus Uno is your Great Grandfather." Grim stated.

All eyes averted to Nigel. The baldheaded Brit couldn't find the words. Putting all the pieces together, it was hard to believe. "So I'm… a demon?"

"Only half demon." Grim answered. "But that fact changes nothing about your life here on Earth."

"Wait a minute!" Fanny interrupted. "Where does my grandfather come inta this?"

"There are many tribes in the Underworld." Grim explained. "One of them being the demonic leprechauns, led by the Fulbright Family, who loyally served the Uno Royal Family for generations. Chancellor Cole served Grandfather for a time, Mr. Boss served Father, and then there's you and Nigel."

"YOU MEAN AY'M SUPPOSED TO BE THIS BOY'S SERVANT?" she screamed, panicky, louder than she ever has. Even louder than last time.

"Wow! Suddenly, I'm liking this!" Nigel exclaimed, smiling at that idea.

"Ugh! I was better off knowing I'm a half-leprechaun!"

"That's _demonic _leprechaun." Grim corrected.

"Whatever! I am NOT being this boy's SLAVE!"

"Well, look on the bright side!" Grim replied, smiling. "Your grandfather's also the maker of the popular Underworld cereal, Cole Charms!" He took out a cereal box with a picture of Cole, which read 'Cole Charms'. "They're dreadfully delicious!"

"Told ya!" Hoagie remarked to Abby.

"Aw, shut up! But where does _mah_ uncle come into this?"

"Well, Malladus's rule lasted until about 30 years ago, when the spirits did like they used to do and sealed Malladus the old fashioned way. Grandfather willingly took the throne in his time of absence, but before Malladus could be sealed away completely, he unleashed a blast of his magic into the air and went straight for the person who he knew wanted his power: Harvey Facilier. After Monty Uno defeated Grandfather and brought back the Kids Next Door, they replanted the Sacred Trees and kept Malladus imprisoned to this day. But Facilier still had a debt to repay to Malladus, and when he finally got control of his voodoo powers as an adult, he was ordered to deliver all the souls he could to the Underworld in order for Malladus to be free again.

"His most recent plan was selling the town of New Orleans, which involved turning a prince into a frog. But his talisman was smashed by one of his victims, and the demons sentenced him to Underworld Prison for his foiled plan. He was trapped in there for 3 years until Cole released him for him to help in the Day of the Demon, the day in which the seal on Malladus would weaken. He got a new talisman, which he used to take your blood, Nigel."

"But why do they need my blood?"

"Malladus doesn't want anything getting in his way, so his forces took over all the treehouses, and he wanted his powers to be even stronger, and to do that, he needed the blood of the newest member of the Uno Family: you."

"Hmm… so that's it. But hold on, why are you telling us all this? If you're from the Underworld, aren't you loyal to Malladus?"

Grim turned away. "To be honest, I never liked Malladus. Even if he was the one who gave me my powers, I've always hated him. And one day, I had a dream. A vision of my scythe impaled into Malladus's head, and the one holding it being praised by both demons and mortals. And since then, I felt it was my duty to protect the mortals from Malladus."

"You… have?"

"Well, of course. I've been friends with your mother for years. One time, when she was a kid, Malladus ordered me to send her brother to the Underworld, but I sent her to California instead."

"Aww. Well, isn't that sweet?" Rachel smiled.

"'ey, wait a second!" Wally spoke up, remembering something else. "Wot about that catgirl that attacked us?"

"Actually, that's the one thing I don't know." Grim replied. "That catgirl is the only thing new to me."

"Well, what do we do now?" Katie asked.

"We need to free all the treehouses and restore the seals." Infinity answered. "Gabe will fill you in."

"Why can't you do it?" Gabe asked.

"Just explain the mission." He demanded.

Gabe glared. "Anyway, it looks like Malladus has his best monsters protecting the treehouses. You'll have to go down to Earth and beat those monsters to take the treehouses back."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Katie asked enthusiastically. "Let's get back down there and kick their butts!"

"Not so fast, Katie." Rachel replied. "There's far too many treehouses down on Earth. We'll need a plan."

"How about we all split up?" Nigel suggested. "If we all split up into different groups, we can recover more treehouses faster!"

"Sounds good to me!" Rachel agreed. Everyone else agreed, too.

"Then it's settled. Numbuhs 2-5, you're all together, Gabe, Infinity, and Katie, you're in a group, and I'll go with Fanny and Rachel."

"And make sure the other operatives stay here to look after the treehouses." Rachel told Gabe and Jeremy.

"Agreed." Infinity nodded.

"We'll have to contact each other to tell you which ones are free, so you won't go there by mistake." Gabe suggested.

"Okay, team. We have our assignments. Kids Next Door: MOVE OUT!" At Rachel's command, they all made for the hangar.

Grim stood where he was and watched as the kids hurried out excitedly. "It's all up to you now, kids… the Demon Wars have started again."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now we know the main mission. All the dungeons will pretty much be the treehouses, but I'll only do a choice few since I can't think up bosses for EVERY single treehouse! I'll only be showing the ones for Nigel, of course. So, this might definitely not be as long as <strong>_**GALACSIA**_**, but hopefully, the story's still good. Also, notice how Cole calls Father his nephew? …Yeah, there's your piece. Later.**


	7. Ant Berry Brawl

**Okay, people, it's time to head for our first Treehouse. Also, the boss fights might not be as good as the ones in GALACSIA, but I guess that all depends, too. Well…here we go.**

* * *

><p>After receiving their missions, each team got in their own ships and started their journeys around the world to save the Treehouses. Nigel, Rachel, and Fanny were currently on their way back to Virginia in a SCAMPER. "Well, we better get to work if we wanna save this world." Rachel said.<p>

"Let's start with Sector V." Nigel suggested. "Since it has the Book of KND, it may be dangerous if we leave the demons there any longer."

"Why should we? That Treehouse is hardly any good, anyway!" Fanny shouted.

"Because it's where I live. And since you're technically my servant, I order you to go along with it!"

"I don't care if you're the Demon Prince! I'm still at a higher rank than you!"

"Actually, since Numbuh 1 is technically a galactic level operative, he's at a higher rank than both of us." Rachel explained.

"Well, he isn't anymore! So that means that I should be ordering HIM!"

"Look, let's argue about this later. For right now, let's just focus on recovering my Treehouse."

"Sounds good to me." Rachel agreed.

"Okay, but THIS isn't over!" Fanny shot back, and with that, they continued flying back to Sector V.

* * *

><p>Back on the Demon Train, Cole was having another conversation with his maid, Consuela. "Misser Cole, you no have more lemon pledge on Demon Train."<p>

"But we just bought some! What happened to it?"

"My son, Rodrigo, need it for community service."

"Well, why couldn't he get his own?"

"N-Nooo. Nooo."

"Ugh."

Meanwhile, Dayu and Octoroo were in their own conversation. "So, how's it going?" Dayu asked.

"Oo-ah-oo. It looks like the Kids Next Door are preparing a counter attack on our forces. They're aiming to reclaim the Treehouses and restore the seals."

"You think they'll succeed?"

"Oo-ah-ime. No no, not in time. There are far too many Treehouses throughout the world, and the Nighlok we placed in them are strong. They'll never recover them in time."

"Even so, we should be heading back to Sector L."

"Oo-ah-ould. Yes, yes, we should. I still need to fully examine that news anchor. If she is what we think and we don't do something about her soon, you-know-who won't be having a happy ending."

"Why do care so much about him, anyway?"

"He and I share a sort of bond, you know. What concerns him concerns me. And if he's concerned about the long lost princess, then so am I."

* * *

><p>Soon, Nigel, Rachel, and Fanny had finally landed in Sector V's hangar. After fighting their way past several of pig-faced demons, they made their way to Numbuh 1's room (in his actual house). "Okay, here we are." He said as he knocked on the tree bark that was in the corner. In an instant, the secret chamber, where the Book of KND rested, opened.<p>

"Wow. Nice hideaway." Rachel said.

"Come on. The boss has to be in here." Nigel figured, and with that, they slid down the slide into the secret place.

"So, where's this Book of yours?" Fanny asked.

"It should be over here." Nigel said as he pulled a lever, making the pedestal where the book rested rise with the Book still on it. "Phew! It's still safe!"

"Yeah, I figured I'd leave it until Cole said what to do with it."

The three searched around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" Nigel asked as they readied their weapons.

In an instant, Ant Berry dropped from the ceiling. "Nice to see you again, Baldy!"

"Ant Berry." Nigel said, smugly.

"So, this is the monster that attacked you earlier?" Rachel asked.

"YUCK! And I thought Potty Mouth was ugly!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Aww, thank you! All of us Nighlok have that trait in common! We're known as the ugliest tribe in the Underworld! And now I'm going to show you the true power of our ugliness!" he said as he drew out his ax. "Now, feel the sharpness of my ax!"

_Boss fight: Ant Berry_

Ant Berry charged and threw his ax at them, but they split up and avoided. Nigel and Fanny then fired a GUMZOOKA and a MUSKET at him, making him shield himself.

"SANZU SLIME!" he shouted as he shot his slime at Fanny, making her drop her MUSKET.

"Why can't I pick it up?" she shouted, trying to pick it up.

"Nothing's slippier than my Sanzu Slime!"

"Gross! I'd rather be covered in toenails!"

Afterwards, Nigel shot more gumballs from his GUMZOOKA, and as Ant Berry shielded himself, Rachel ran in and whacked him with her staff, making him drop his ax. Fanny immediately ran over and picked it up.

"Hey! That's MY toy!" Ant Berry exclaimed as Fanny was beating him with it.

"You need share more, ye stoopid bug!"

"I don't recall the last time you ever shared, Fanny." Nigel smirked.

"Shut up and help me beat him!" Fanny ordered. With that, Nigel shot more gumballs while Rachel beat him with her staff.

After a while, Ant Berry jumped a few feet away and shot more slime at Nigel and Rachel, making them drop their weapons. "There we go! Now, hand me my ax, or I'll tell Cole what a naughty granddaughter you've been!"

"Firstly, I squish bugs, not take their orders. Second, you think I care what my grandfather thinks?"

"Typical children. Why Cole mated with a part mortal, I'll never know. No matter! I'm taking my ax back, anyway! It'll be perfect for chopping the Book of KND into pieces!" With that, he charged to Fanny, who tried to swing back, but Any Berry grabbed it and kicked her away.

Nigel and Rachel charged toward him, but he swung his ax, making them duck, but it only ended up with him kicking both of them away.

"You know, I was gonna wait until Cole called and told me what to do with this book, but I feel like it's a threat to Malladus anyway, so if you'll excuse me…" as he spoke, he slowly approached the Book of KND.

As Nigel looked to see him raise his ax and about to chop it, he suddenly became enraged. "NO!" he screamed, and before Fanny and Rachel's very eyes, a blast of fire shot from his hands and burned the big bug.

"OW! The royal flame!" he shouted. "I'd rather be dipped in mortal water!"

"Nigel, had did you do that?" Rachel asked.

"I…I don't know." He then smiled. "But it looks like it's working! Have some of this, bug face!" With that, he fired more…fire at the large bug.

"OW! Wait! We can work something out!"

"How's THIS then?" With that, he put his hands together and shot a big blast of fire at the bug demon. Ant Berry screamed as he was pushed to the wall and exploded.

"Okay…Not the way I expected, but I'll take it." Rachel said.

"How did ya do that?" Fanny asked.

"I'm not sure. I was feeling a little angry, and…I just sort of did it."

"Well, be careful with that, Nigel. You looked as hot as Father for a moment." Rachel cautioned.

In a few seconds, the dark energy that emitted from the Treehouse began to fade away. The misprinted sign that was outside fell off and vanished and the Treehouse was back to normal.

"Well, that's one down." Nigel said.

"Only the rest of the world to go." Fanny followed.

"Come on. Let's get the Book back up in Moonbase." Rachel recommended.

"Yeah. Afterwards, we can ask Grim about this fire power I have." And with that, they took the Book and left the Treehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. The first boss. Definitely not as good as GALACSIA, since hose ones involved some puzzle solving, although I'm not sure those quite worked out either. The pig-faced demons were the Moblins and Bokoblins from the Zelda series. Next time, we'll have a little chat with the Reaper. Afterwards, I hope to get to the next Treehouse. Later.<strong>


	8. Consuezilla

**Hey, welcome back. … Let's go.**

* * *

><p>After saving Sector V from evil, Nigel, Fanny, and Rachel were flying back to Moonbase to speak with Grim. They landed in the hangar, where Grim was waiting for them.<p>

"So, I take it it went well?"

"Ya, we recovered the Treehouse. And got slimed. Yuck!" Fanny replied.

"We fought some monster named Ant Berry, who said he was from the Nighlok tribe. What are they?" Nigel asked.

"The Nighlok tribe is the strongest tribe in the Underworld, next to the Uno family. They each have their own special powers and gimmicks. Ant Berry, for example, is a bug creature with the slipperiest slime you'll ever see, who also spends his time chopping children's toys in half."

"I have ta admit, it was a pretty good ax." Fanny replied.

"Anyway, the Nighlok tribe is the tribe mostly dependent on the Sanzu River. If they stay in the mortal to long, they begin to dry up and have to go back to the Sanzu River to get their energy back. You see, the Sanzu River's water to demons is like the water in the mortal to worlds to mortals. And if one drank the others' water, they would be poisoned. While it may not seem like it, the mortal world weakens demons as the Underworld weakens mortals."

"Hmmm. Makes sense, I guess." Rachel replied.

"But there's one other thing, Grim: back in the Treehouse, before Ant Berry tried chopping the Book of KND in half, I fired a barrage of fire blasts from my hands. What was that all about?"

Grim smirked. "Sounds like you just found your inner fire."

"Inner fire?"

"You've found out you can do firebending. Each member of the Uno family can firebend. You see, the original firebender was the Sun God, Solaris, and before he taught firebending to the dragons, he taught it to Malladus. Of course, that was before Solaris knew what evil he would become. Anyway, each individual firebender has something that will make their flame burn. Their passion. For most of the Uno family, it's pretty much anger and rage."

"Well…I was pretty mad when Ant Berry was about to chop the book in half. But I don't want to rely on anger and rage for my firebending."

"Well, I'm not sure what made it work exactly, but whatever happened, you're gonna have to stick with that. They flame of the royal Uno family is probably the one thing in the Underworld that hurts demons. And it's the one thing I know that hurts Malladus. So, if Malladus is able to escape, then you'll need that flame."

"I guess it can't be helped, Nigel." Rachel said.

"Well, even so, we need to recover more Treehouses. Grim, you think you and my parents could look after the book?" Nigel asked, taking out the Book of KND.

"Sure thing, mon!" With that, he took the book.

"Well, where to next?" Nigel asked his friends.

"We need to go to Sector W." Rachel replied. "I haven't heard from my brother since this whole thing began and I'm a little worried."

"I'm worried about my brother, too." Fanny replied. "Let's go!" And with that, they boarded their ship and set off for Sector W.

* * *

><p>Back on the Demon Train, Cole was in a fit of rage, do to a certain maid. "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT! JUST CLEAN THE BLASTED WINDOWS!"<p>

"Nnnooo. It leave a smidge."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST CLEAN IT!" the leprechaun screamed back. "THAT'S _DEMONIC _LEPRECHAUN!"

"Nooo…Nooo." With that, she walked off to vacuum the floors of the train, leaving Cole turning red with anger.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed, floating up in the air and making crazy movements. "I SWEAR THAT MAID IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

Dayu covered her ears at this. "Ugh! I swear all your screaming's gonna be the death of me!"

"Now, hold on, Dayu! Oo-ah-EA! My mushy brain just hatched an idea!" Octoroo exclaimed as he walked over to Dr. Facilier. "Hey, voodoo boy! I got a good test for your powers!"

He looked to him. "Yeah, what?"

Octoroo then whispered something in his ear.

"Oooo! I like the way you think, Squidy!"

"Oo-ah-oh! Now, go, go!"

At his command, the voodoo witch doctor sprinkled some dust on a cloth, approached Consuela, and asked, "Hey, Consuela, does this smell like chloroform?"

Consuela smelled it. "No, it's…nnooo." With that, she fainted, and Facilier began conjuring his magic.

* * *

><p>Back with the main group, the three heroes were in their SCAMPER getting closer and closer to the Sector W Treehouse, which another misprinted sign. "Well, there it is." Rachel said. "I sure hope my brother's okay."<p>

"Yeah, but who really cares, right?" Nigel replied.

"Nigel!"

"What? I'm kidding!"

"We have to save this Treehouse, anyway, so let's just-" Fanny began before she noticed something on radar. "Uh-oh! We've got trouble!"

They looked ahead to see several Moogers with wings. "Looks like they were expecting us." Nigel said.

"LOOK OUT!" Rachel shouted as the Moogers began firing arrows at the SCAMPER, dealing damage.

"AH! This ship's defenses are useless!" Fanny screamed as the ship shook.

"Shoot them!" At Rachel's command, the SCAMPER began shooting lasers back at the Moogers, and were taking them out.

"That'll learn 'em!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Don't celebrate yet, Nigel. Here comes some more." Rachel replied as more Moogers came out from the Treehouse. The team shot all the lasers they could, but they took more hits than the Moogers did.

"This ship can't hold for much longer!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Sounds like we're going down!" Nigel followed.

"Oh, me. Yon bald hero is already givething up so soon?"

"That voice…" Nigel began. Just then, some lasers fired from the sky and began taking out the Moogers. They all looked up to see a white ship with angel wings coming down through the clouds. "LUVBI!"

"Didst thou miss me? Now, SUCKETH THIS, FOUL BEASTS!" the angel shouted as she shot past and sliced the Moogers with her ship's wings. She then flew back and blasted the rest of them. Soon, they were all gone. "And THAT IS how I rolleth!"

"Luvbi! What are you doing here?"

"Let us talk in yonder Treehouse!" And with that, she went for the Treehouse with the others following behind.

* * *

><p>Soon, they landed inside, and they all stepped out of their ships to meet with each other. "When I hear of yon demons laying their siege on Planet Earth, I flyeth down here fast as I could to helpeth out. Thou seest, the people of Skypia are great enemies of the demons of yon Underworld. Makes sense seeing we art angels and they art monsters. So, how fair's the others?"<p>

"Everyone else is helping recover other Treehouses. We're trying to recover them all before Cole and Facilier can awaken Malladus."

"I figureth as much. Anyhoo, I cometh here to see if Harvey fairs well. Mayhap thou wouldst like to see together?"

"Sounds good to me!" Nigel replied. "Just like old times!"

"All I can say is it'll be nice to have another girl in the group!" Fanny said.

"Then it's settled. Luvbi's with us, now." Rachel decided. "Now, let's go. We need to recover this Treehouse and save Sector W."

"I can only pray that Harvey is okay." Luvbi replied. And with that, they went off to face whatever challenge lied ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. Next time, we'll face the Sector W boss and see what Facilier's done with Consuela.<strong>


	9. Cole's Order

**…And here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Facilier! Your monster was a complete and utter failure!" Cole shouted at the witch doctor after being informed of Consuela's failure.<p>

"Well, sorry! You try making a descent monster out of a Hispanic maid! Besides, it was Octoroo's idea."

"Oo-ah-oo! I'm not the magic man. That's you!"

"Well, whatever! It's not like your Nighlok buddies did any better!"

Father and Violet just sat a few seats away, listening to their argument. "Sounds like you big bad demons aren't as tough as you say." Violet said, wittingly.

"Hey, watch your mouth, brat! Or it's the Sanzu River for you!" Father shot back.

"Oh, please. You know you need me. I took out all those guys single handedly back there, while you all just stood back and watched."

"Oo-ah-oo. We could've handled them, too."

"Whatever."

"Man. All this arguing's making me hungry." Father said, clenching his stomach.

"Oo-ah-oo. I'm hungry, too."

"Now that you mention it, I could use a little snack." Dayu replied.

"There's a McDonald's nearby. Let's stop there!" Father suggested.

"No way am I eating at a mortal restaurant!" Dayu exclaimed.

"Oo-ah-elves. Besides, it's not safe to show ourselves."

"So, we'll go in through the drive-thru." Father said.

Dayu sighed. "Alright."

When the Demon Train came up to the McDonald's, it made a careful turn into the parking lot. As a result, it ran over and pushed away several cars, which alarms started going off afterwards. "Oops. Sorry. Sorry." The Demon Train apologized as it knocked over the drive-thru's archway. "I've been putting on a little weight here. Sorry." Slowly, the train came to a stop by the speaker.

_"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?"_

Father then stuck his head out the window. "Yes, I would like a triple large hamburger and…" as the half demon made his order, several people were honking their cars in the street, which was blocked by some of the Demon Train's cars.

"Get back on the railroad!" an angry driver shouted. "What kind of train driver are you?" another one yelled. "This is my only lunch our!" another yelled.

"I'll just take a salad. I'll burn it later." Dayu said.

"Oo-ah-eal! I'll take the squid's meal!"

"They don't have a squid's meal, mush brain!"

Octoroo mumbled angrily. "Fine. Just give me a smoothie with a little bendy straw. I'll dip some Sanzu water in it later." Once they all made their orders, the Demon Train pulled up by the window and knocked off part of the building.

"Sorry. Sorry. Dreadfully sorry." The train apologized.

Once they made it up to the window, they stopped and awaited their orders. After a few minutes of waiting, a woman appeared at the window with a bunch of bags. "Here are your orders." She said as she handed Father all the bags. "Thank you, come again!" And with that, the train drove back out into the street and ran over more cars and electric wires as it sped along.

"Well, that was painless!" Father said as they were all eating their meals.

"Yeah, real painless." Violet replied, sarcastically.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we need to do something about the young prince and his friends." Cole said. "He's our number 1 weakness after all."

"There has to be something that can scare him." Dayu followed.

"Oo-ah-oo! That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?" Octoroo asked himself. "There's no demon scarier in the Underworld than the Shadow Beings!"

"I say, you're right, Octoroo!" Cole replied. "The Shadow Beings will surely suck the life out of those fools!"

Dr. Facilier exchanged a worried glance with his shadow. "The Shadow Beings? Are you sure callin' them's a good idea?"

"What's wrong, Facilier? Still afraid of them since the last time you saw them?" Dayu asked, mockingly.

"We're sending the Shadow Beings. Demon Train: take us to Delightful Mansion."

"Right away, Chancellor. And we're off!" With that, the Demon Train entered a portal, but not before breaking through a highway bridge, making several cars drive off and crash.

As they traveled through the portal, Octoroo sucked on his bendy straw. "Oo-ah-ood! This smoothie tastes good!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the main group continued to fly in their SCAMPER as they attempted to explain the quest to Harvey. "So, let me get this straight: the Demon King they're trying to awaken is Uno's great grandfather, Fanny and Paddy's grandpa is a leprechaun-"<p>

"_Demonic _leprechaun." Nigel corrected.

"and we need to free all the Treehouses from the demons' hold, so that the seals will be restored and we can keep Malladus from being free."

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Rachel said.

"Uh-huh. All I can say is I had a feeling _Uno _had something to do with this."

"Hey, just because Malladus is my ancestor doesn't mean I'm anything like him! Fanny, on the other hand, I'm not too sure of."

"I am NOT a demonic leprechaun, ye stoopid boy!"

"I don't know. I think I see some horns growing in!"

"Why you miserable-"

"Argue later, you two! We got company!" As Rachel said this, they looked out to see a small fleet of yellow and blue birds carrying Bokoblin with arrows. The team dodged as best they could to avoid the incoming arrows.

"We must be close to another Treehouse!" Nigel figured.

"Sector K is in this area. We must be near there!" Rachel said.

"Let's just hope we can survive until then!" Harvey said as they dodged more arrows. They then turned to face the monsters and shot lasers at the birds.

"They aren't really much without the birds to carry them!" Rachel exclaimed as they shot at more birds, making the demons scream as they fell.

"That takes care of them!" Nigel exclaimed.

"We're not out of the woods, yet!" Rachel said as more birds carrying Bokoblin came. They ones were carrying flamethrowers, which they then used to shoot fireballs at the team.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to have my Arwing back!" Nigel said.

"That's what you get for lending it to Zim!" Rachel replied. "Harvey: turn on the deflector shield!"

"You got it!" With that, Harvey pushed a button and the shield was activated. Some fireballs bounced off the shield and hit other Bokoblin. After a few more shots, the shield shattered.

"Well, it was good while it lasted." Nigel said. They then looked ahead to see the last five ahead of them, charging their arrows. "Here it comes!"

"I'll handle this!" And with that, Harvey aimed a cursor onto the center one on his monitor and fired a homing laser. In an instant, they all went down, screaming, a the team cheered.

"Good shot, Harvey!" Rachel cheered.

"Told ya I could handle it!"

"Now, let's get to Sector K!" And with that, they all flew toward the darkened Treehouse with yet another misprinted sign.

One of the Bokoblin they shot down continued falling until it landed on and destroyed a house, exposing Cleveland in the bathtub once again.

"What the Hell! No no no no NO NO! Can't I go anywhere without my house bein' destroyed by some bull s#%&?"

* * *

><p>Once they landed in Sector K, they stepped out of the ship and put their weapons up. "Keep your guard up, guys."<p>

"No duh, Uno." As they continued walking through the pitch black halls of the Treehouse, they heard some heavy panting around a corner. Nigel snuck up and immediately jumped around the and startled Virginia.

"Numbuh 23?" Nigel questioned.

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 362! Fanny! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Hey, what about me?" Harvey asked.

"Oh. Yeah, you too, Harvey."

"What's going on here, Virginia? Where are the others?" Nigel asked.

"They're up in the mission prep room. When the monsters attacked, they were led by some green, seaweed monster with some SERIOUSLY bad breath! When my teammates inhaled it, they were poisoned! You guys gotta help me save them!"

"Don't worry Virginia. That's why we're here."

"But if we're dealing with some guy with bad breath, we're gonna need some air fresheners." Harvey replied.

"Come on! Let's go!" And with that, they followed Virginia through the Treehouse. And as they continued walking, Fanny couldn't help but feel her head for some horns.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Next time, the next boss. The birds carrying the Bokoblin were Kargaroks, also from Zelda. Later.<strong>


	10. Hemaroar's Rage

**And…we're back.**

* * *

><p>Once the Demon Train arrived back at Father's mansion, Cole entered and approached the mask that hung on the wall. Cole made a nod and the mask smiled as it opened its mouth, revealing a green portal. Black, shadowy drool came out and formed together to make tall Shadow Beings.<p>

"So, Shadows, how's it been?" Cole asked.

"Boring!" a female shadow replied in a snakey voice. "We haven't had anything to do since we dragged Facilier to prison!"

"Well, you're in luck, because I have an assignment for you."

"Finally! What is it?"

"The Kids Next Door are recovering the Treehouses at a rapid pace. There's one group in particular that I'm concerned about: Nigel Uno's."

"Nigel Uno? You mean the Demon Prince?"

"Yes. Even if they don't make it in time, Nigel Uno can still defeat Malladus. I want you and your group to go and stop them."

"Ah…We've been feeling hungry for some souls. We'll be happy to do so!"

"Good. They just recovered Sector W, so they should be near Sector K by now. Now, go stop them! And do it fast!" With that, the shadows shot out of the mansion and sped along the land at rapid paces, hungry for some souls.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, no way! Numbuh 1 is seriously this Demon King's great grandson?" Virginia exclaimed as they continued walking through the Treehouse.<p>

"Yep, and Fanny is Numbuh 1's servant!" Rachel smirked.

"I AM NOT!"

"Calm down! I was just kidding!"

"Man, you guys have crazy families! Good thing I don't have any crazy relatives like that!"

Numbuh 1 chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sure you don't."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing. Why?"

"It sounded like you knew something for a moment."

"Nope! Not at all!"

"Okay…"

"DO you know something, Nigel?" Rachel whispered.

"Well, actually, when I went to Nightmare Land, there was-"

"Look! We're here!" Virginia said as they finally reached the mission prep room. Once they entered, they looked with horrified expressions to see Virginia's teammates groaning on the floor.

"Guys!" she exclaimed.

"Those guys aren't looking too good, are they?" At this, they all turned to see a seaweed-like Nighlok with a red, poison-skull face.

"I'm guessing that's the monster?" Nigel asked.

"Yep. That's him. Pretty ugly, huh?"

"Aw, you're too kind! My name's Hemaroar! The stinkiest Nighlok in the Underworld! I've got the worst breath you'll ever inhale!"

"What did you do to my friends?" Virginia demanded.

"I've poisoned them with my bad breath! And now, I'm going to poison you!"

"Good luck! I brought air freshener!" Harvey exclaimed, pulling out a bottle of air freshener!"

"HA! What good that'll do ya! You Kids Next Door may think you have rotten teeth, but I have haven't brushed my teeth in ages!" With that, he drew out a spiky sword. "Now, DIE!"

_Boss fight: Hemaroar_

Hemaroar charged at Rachel and swung his sword at her, but she blocked with her staff. Harvey and Virginia then shot away with a BAJOOKA and a ketchup shooter (whatever the Hell that's called). The feel of the orange juice on Hemaroar's body appear to have stung him.

"AH! This mortal liquid stings! And you DRINK this?"

"I guess it goes to show green guys don't like the color orange!" Nigel joked as he shot at him.

As Rachel dealt a few punches at him with her staff, he jumped out of the way. "Hey, does this smell bad to you?" Hemaroar asked sarcastically as he fired some green smoke from his mouth at Rachel. As a result, Rachel began coughing as she fell to the floor.

"Rachel!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Sis!" Harvey followed.

"Uh-oh! Looks like she has a serious case of the hema flu!"

At this, Nigel became angry and began shooting fire at the Nighlok. "DUDE! You shoot fire, too?" Virginia exclaimed.

"I always kept telling you he was a monster." Harvey replied.

"Bah! Your fire's no match for me!" Hemaroar said as he shot more gas at him, but the bald Brit was able to dodge. As a result, however, it hit Harvey and poisoned him.

"Whoops." Nigel said.

"You (cough) did that on purpose."

"Well, that was easy!" Hemaroar said. "Now, who's-" before he could finish, he was shot by Fanny.

"I don't really care for him, but he was my brother's best friend!" Fanny yelled as she shot at the putrid demon.

"Yuck! I hate mustard! As much you'll hate this!" With that, he fired another gas blast at the Global Tactical Officer and poisoned her.

"Fanny!" Virginia exclaimed. "That's it! You're gonna get it!" With that, she threw her hands out and, to Nigel's surprise, fired several hand-shaped beams at the Nighlok.

"OW! What was that?"

"Whoa! What was that?" Virginia exclaimed, staring at her hands.

_Those looked like the same hands Count Spankulot fires. _Nigel thought to himself.

"Well, no matter! I'll still destroy you!" With that, Hemaroar shot more gas at the two but they dodged. Afterwards, Nigel took the time to shoot fire at his face. "AH! I can't see!"

"My turn!" Virginia exclaimed as she charged to the filthy demon. In a matter of seconds, she smacked him as hard as he could with her hand and sent him flying through the window.

"THIS STIIIIINKS!" Hemaroar screamed as he fell from the towering Treehouse. He landed on the ground with a thud and exploded shortly after. In a few moments, the Treehouse went back to normal and the poisoned operatives lost their sickness.

"Phew. Boy, that was rough." Rachel said. "Sector K should wake up after a little while. But Virginia, how did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"I bet Nigel knows." With that, all eyes were on Nigel, who chuckled nervously.

"Well, funny story. First, Virginia, have you ever known your father?"

"…No, not really. My mom says he was taken to jail sometime after I was born."

There was silence for a moment. "Virginia, there's something you should know."

"You can tell her AFTER we suck out your souls!" At this, they all looked to the entrance to see a swarm of Shadow Beings fly in.

"What the heck are you?" Harvey exclaimed.

"We're the Shadows!" the leader answered. "The most feared demons in the Underworld!"

"I thought those were the Nighlok." Nigel replied.

"No. They're the strongest. We're the most feared. And Cole sent us to suck out the souls of the Demon Prince and his friends!"

"Oh, yeah? Just try it!"

"With pleasure! ATTACK!" At her command, the Shadows charged to attack the operatives. Rachel, Fanny, and Harvey shot with their weapons, while Nigel and Virginia used their powers. The Shadows immediately vanished upon impact.

"Man, these guys are weak-HEY!" Virginia shouted as she was grabbed by the lead Shadow.

"Oooo, goth! I wonder how this will taste!" With that, the Shadow put her mouth close to Virginia and began to suck out her soul. After a few minutes of sucking, the Shadow oddly got poisoned and tossed the goth girl away with her soul still intact.

"BLEAAAH!" the shadow screamed. "RETREAT!" With that, the Shadows did as told and fled the Treehouse.

"Boy, that was weird." Virginia said. "Why did they just ditch me?"

"Now, what were saying, Nigel?" Rachel asked.

"I'll explain in the SCAMPER. Let's go." And with that, they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. The Shadow Beings are also from Princess and the Frog, along with the portal spirit. Next time, we'll find out something that those who read GALACSIA sort of already know. Later.<strong>


	11. The Shadow Titan

…**What up.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Virginia exclaimed as they were flying in their SCAMPER. "You're saying that, not only is Count Spankulot my dad, but the Nightmare King is my grandfather?"<p>

"That's…what I'm saying." Nigel replied.

"Whoa, dude! That is seriously whack!"

"I always thought you were creeping looking!" Harvey joked.

"Still, why do you think that Shadow Being got poisoned when it tried to suck on her?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe Shadows don't like the taste of goth!" Fanny joked.

"Well, as long I don't have my soul sucked out. But man, wait until Bartie hears I'm part Nightmare!"

"So, where to next?" Harvey asked.

"We're going to Sector L." Nigel stated. "I haven't heard from my cousin since this whole thing started and I'm starting to get worried."

"If you love your cousin so much, Uno, why don't you MARRY her!"

"Harvey."

"Sorry, Sis."

"Even so, we have to see if she's okay. Who knows what kind of demon is torturing her in there!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Sector L, Numbuh 10 panted and looked beaten up as she fought against the Nighlok master of the Treehouse, a yellow creature with three eyes and a big mouth. As she charged to attack it, the Nighlok shouted, "CLOWN HAIR!", and shot a beam of energy from his mouth and knocked her away.<p>

"EVA!" Numbuh 11.0 exclaimed, watching as this happened, looking beaten up as well.

"Face it, little girl! You're FAR too weak to stand up against us demons! Heck, you can't even stand up to a blurpleberry SUPREME!" With that, another wave of energy shot at and damaged her.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kade shouted.

"Or what? You're gonna sit on me, PIG BOY?" he shouted as he fired an energy beam at Kade.

"KADE!"

"Your turn, WITCH FACE!" With that, Eva was then hit with another blast.

"Eva! Don't let his insults hurt you!" Kade shouted.

"Oh, shut up! This girl's nothing but big CRY BABY!" At this, Eva was hit yet again.

"Eva…"

* * *

><p>After fleeing Sector K's Treehouse, the Shadow Beings made their way to the Demon Train. "What do you mean you were poisoned?" Cole asked the leader. "Shadows shouldn't be poisoned for sucking on demons' souls, even if it is the Demon Prince. They only get poisoned for sucking on gods or half-gods."<p>

"We know. But there was this goth girl that was with the prince. She's the one that poisoned me. I think she's the half-god!"

"A goth girl, eh?" Cole said.

"Come to think of it, I have heard that one of the Nightmare King's creations got married to a mortal and had a daughter." Facilier replied.

"Oo-ah-#%$&! Then the daughter is the one she sucked!" Octoroo exclaimed. "Then there are more demigods in this world than I thought!"

Cole rose his eyebrow at this. "You know of another?"

"Well, Chancellor Cole, there was this girl Dayu and I attacked at Sector L. She had the same physical appearance as…_the_ _princess of the sea."_

"Is this true?"

"Well, yes. But I'm still not sure if she is though. I'm having Negatron look after her to see if he can discover anything more. But by now, Nigel Uno and his pesky friends might be on their way there."

"Then that's where you Shadows must strike!" Cole said. "Go-" but before he could finish, they were all knocked out of their seats as the train came to a sudden stop. "What do you think you're doing ,Demon Train?"

"Sincerest apologies, Chancellor, but it appears we're caught in a traffic jam." At this, Cole stuck his head out the window to see they were, indeed, stuck in a traffic jam.

"Well, this is FANTASTIC! Now we'll never make it in time!"

"We were trying to get somewhere?" Violet asked to Father, who just shrugged.

"Oh, never mind." Cole said. "Now listen, Shadows, I want you all to head to Sector L and stop those fools!"

"But we can't suck on the goth child!"

"Well, you have other methods of disposing of people, don't you?"

"Boy, do they ever." Facilier replied.

"And we'd happily do it again!" the leader hissed to the voodoo man.

"Oo-ah-ildren! Save your methods for the children!"

"And do it quick! We must dispose of Nigel Uno before Malladus' awakening. As Malladus' descendent, he has the power to stop him. Now, GO!" With that, the Shadows took off, while the Demon Train continued to sit in traffic.

"Can't this thing fly?" Dayu asked.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that before? Demon Train!"

"Right away, Chancellor!" With that, the train hovered into the air slightly and took off for the sky. As it did so, it came up to an airplane and ran into one of its wings. As a result, the plane spun and crashed into a school.

Out of the burning building, several burning bunnies came running out, along with a passenger from the plane. The passenger looked back and said, "Oh boy! I'M ALIVE! But BOY am I angry? Someone's gonna have to pay for this!" With that, he ran off.

* * *

><p>After a while of more flying, the team had finally made it to Los Angeles. "Well, we're getting closer to Sector L." Numbuh 1 said.<p>

"Wait! There's something on radar!" Rachel exclaimed as she saw an army of enemies on her radar. They then looked ahead to see the Shadow army coming their way.

"Guess they're back for more." Virginia said.

"Oh, please! If we took 'em before, we can easily take 'em now!"

"Don't be too sure, Nigel. They're up to something." As Rachel spoke, the Shadows all flew to the ground and began forming a big ball of darkness. In a few seconds, the ball grew into a gigantic Shadow Being with several faces and tentacles, and four arms, with the leader Shadow's head as the main head.

"Now, feel the power of Shadow!" the massive Shadow roared.

"Whoa! I like darkness, but not THAT much!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Boy, imagine the look on Sonya's face if she saw this!" Harvey said.

"No matter. We have to destroy this thing! Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!"

_Boss fight: Shadow Titan_

The SCAMPER charged to the massive Shadow and began shooting away at it, but it did no damage. Afterwards, the Shadow Titan swung its arm at the team, but they were able to dodge.

"It has to have some weakness!" Rachel said.

"Fanny: try shooting bombs in its mouth!" Nigel ordered.

"What did I say about-"

"JUST DO IT!" With that, the team flew straight to one of the mouths and Fanny launched a bomb that went straight inside the open mouth. Once it exploded, the face vanished.

"That's one down!" Nigel said. "Let's-" but before he could finish, the ship was grabbed by one of the tentacles.

"We're caught!" Rachel shouted.

"Expand the shield!" With that, the shield appeared around the ship and stung the tentacle, forcing it to release. Afterwards, the team shot at it and destroyed it. Fanny then shot two more bombs into two more mouths and destroyed them as well.

"You know, even mixed together, you guys are weak!" Harvey yelled.

"We'll show you weak!" With that, the main head took a deep breath and fired a beam of darkness at the SCAMPER. Thankfully, the shield was still up, but it was destroyed upon impact of the laser.

"Well, that was short-lived." Rachel said. Just then, more tentacles shot at and tried grabbing the ship, but they were able to dodge. Afterwards, Harvey locked on and shot homing lasers that destroyed the tentacles.

"Still no match for my awesomeness!" Harvey exclaimed.

"That's it! Now, you'll pay!" With that, the Shadow Titan began charging up for another laser.

"Uh-oh! Here it comes!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Fanny, quick! Shoot another bomb!" Nigel ordered.

"Got it! But you STILL don't order me around!" With that, they flew straight toward the main head and, just before it fired the laser, Fanny shot another bomb straight into its mouth. Little mini explosions began happening around the monster, and the whole thing then exploded shortly after.

"YEAH! How do ya like THEM apples?" Virginia exclaimed.

"I didn't see YOU do anything, Virginia!"

"Shut up, Harvey!"

"Come on, guys! We have to get to Sector L to see if my cousin's okay!" With that, they flew off to the nearby conquered Treehouse.

Once they left, the many Shadow Beings began raining down from the sky. Once the leader hit the ground, the angry passenger from the crashed plane ran up and started beating her mercilessly.

"What's your problem?"

"I am VERY angry!" With that, he beat on her some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Next time, Sector L, I own the Shadow Titan, later.<strong>


	12. The Nighlok Bully

…**.Yo.**

* * *

><p>After finishing off the Shadow Beings, the team had finally landed in Sector L and were trekking down the halls with their weapons up. "I hope Eva's okay." Nigel said, worriedly.<p>

"Dude, she's one of the author's favorite minor characters; I'm sure she'll be fine." Virginia replied.

"_Your hairstyle SUCKS!"_ shouted a voice from up ahead. The team stopped for a moment, then ran in that direction as they heard something crash.

They made it to the Treehouse's newsroom, where they found Numbuhs 10 and 11.0 beaten up on the floor, along with their Nighlok torturer. "I don't understand." The Nighlok said. "If she really is this princess, then shouldn't she be-" but before he could finish, the group shot their weapons at him.

"Alright, big mouth, what did you do to Eva?" Nigel demanded.

"Well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door! HA! More like Kids Next BORE!" At this, the team was hit with an energy blast.

"What was that?" Nigel exclaimed.

"Be careful, Nigel." Eva said, standing up. "That monster hurts people by insulting them!"

"Oh, please. I've dealt with THOSE before!"

"No, really! He says an insult and it turns into real pain!"

"That's right! I'm Negatron! The meanest Nighlok in the Underworld! My words hurt like no other! And now, it's time I hurt YOU!"

_Boss fight: Negatron_

"BALDY!" Negatron shouted and knocked Nigel back with his insult. Rachel immediately charged and attacked with her staff, but Negatron blocked and yelled, "LOUSY LEADER!", and knocked her back as well.

"Rachel!" Nigel shouted.

"That's it! No one talks about my sister like that! She's a great leader!" Harvey exclaimed, shooting at the Nighlok.

"But that further proves my point: you follow in her footsteps, and YOU'RE the worst leader EVER!" With that, Harvey was knocked back as well. "Now, who to insult-" before he could finish, Numbuh 10 attacked him from behind.

"Man, don't you ever learn?" Negatron said.

"My cousin, Nigel, and I have a lot in common, and stubbornness is one of them!" Eva retorted as she beat away at him.

"Wait a minute! The Demon Prince is your cousin?"

"The Demon Prince?" Eva questioned.

"It's a long story, Eva." Nigel replied.

"A story she won't be around to hear! DORK FACE!" With that, Eva was knocked back once again.

"EVA!" Nigel exclaimed. Angry, he began shooting fire at the bully Nighlok.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Eva asked.

"Again, long story."

"RAINBOW MONKEY LOVER!" Negatron yelled, attacking Nigel again.

"You gotta admit, he's right about that."

"Eva!"

Negatron turned to Eva yet again. "CLOWN FACE!" and she was knocked toward 11.0.

"Eva, you can't let his words hurt you!" Kade said.

"Kade, this isn't like dealing with those school girls!"

"Still, don't take his insults!"

"I'll deal with him!" Fanny exclaimed, shooting mustard at the demon.

Negatron blocked and turned to her. "YOU'RE LOUDER THAN A BANCHEE!" With that, Fanny was knocked back. Afterwards, Virginia started throwing mini hands at the Nighlok, doing some damage.

"Someone needs to put a cork on you!" she exclaimed.

"Someone needs to give you a MAKEOVER!" At his insult, Virginia was knocked back as well.

As Nigel and Rachel began charging at him afterwards, Negatron yelled, "LOOK! THE UGLY COUPLE!" and knocked them back.

Afterwards, Harvey and Fanny began shooting at the Nighlok some more, but he jumped out of the way and yelled, "BEAVER TEETH!" to Harvey and attacked him. He then turned to Fanny, shouted, "LEPRECHAUN!", and attacked her. "No wait, I meant to say _'demonic'_…Ah, forget it!"

Soon, everyone was knocked out from all the insults. "HA! Didn't I tell you my words hurt? No one bullies better than me! Now then…" With that, he approached Eva. "Start answering! Do you remember anything from when you were a baby?"

"Uh, NO! How many people remember when they were babies?"

"Well, sometimes, they do! Look, do remember where you're from?"

"Uh, you mean California? Los Angeles? Here?"

Negatron sighed. "Okay…Do you remember your father's name?"

"Eric Roberts."

"…Wow, you really don't know, do you? Your parents never took the time to tell you!"

"Tell me what? What are you talking about?"

"Man, for a news reporter, you sure are BLIND!" With that, she took another hit.

"Eva! You can't let him get to you!" Kade exclaimed.

"Better said than done!"

"Now, here's another question: have your parents ever told you the story of when you were born?"

"Yes. They said, when they had me, they were the happiest people in the world!"

"Ah…and there's where the lying comes in."

"What?"

"Eva, don't listen! He's probably trying to mess with your head!"

"What do you know, PIG BOY!" With that, Kade was hurt.

"KADE!" Eva gave an angry expression as she ran to attack him.

"YOU'RE UGLIER THAN DIMENTIA!" and she was knocked back again.

Eva slowly recovered, quaking in pain.

"Another hit oughta finish you!"

_Don't let him get to you!_ Kade's words rang in her head as she took a deep breath.

"Here it comes…" Negatron began. "YOU WEAR DIMENTIA'S MAKE-UP!" he yelled as the energy beam went for Eva, but it was held back. In seconds flat, the beam was knocked back to him. "OW! What the-"

"Alright, Eva!" Kade exclaimed.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!" With that, Eva drew out a SCAMPP and shot away at the Nighlok's eyes, injuring it.

"Bah! That whole 'sticks and stones' thing never works! I just need to yell louder! Ahem. MISSHAPEN FACE!" Bu the insult was directed back at him. "YEOW! What is wrong with me?"

"You can't hurt me anymore!" she exclaimed, running up and kicking him in the mouth.

"OW! Hey, can't you take a joke?"

"Kade's jokes are bad enough!"

"HEY!"

"I'd rather listen to those than ones that literally hurt!" With that, she shot at him some more.

"I'll help with that!" Nigel shouted, shooting fire at the Nighlok. He then put his hands together and shot a super flame right into the Nighlok's mouth.

"Uh-oh! My insults BACKFIRED!" were his last words before exploding. Once he was done, the dark energy disappeared around the Treehouse and the Treehouse was back to normal.

"Boy, you really showed him, Eva!" Kade exclaimed.

"Don't I always? Now, I want answers! Nigel, where did you get that fire power, and Virginia, where did you learn to do…whatever that was?"

"I always kept saying they were freaks!" Harvey remarked.

"It's hard to explain, Eva." Nigel replied. "But we really need to free the rest of the Treehouses."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, as a reporter, I find these monsters rather interesting. And I want to know how you guys did all that!"

"There will be no telling you otherwise, will there?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

He sighed. "Okay, you can come."

"Eva, are you sure?" Kade asked.

"Kade, if I can take Dimentia, these freaks will be just as easy! Besides, that monster, not to mention the other ones that attacked earlier, sounded like they knew something about me. And I want to find out what."

"Well, just be careful."

"Relax, Kade! I'll be fine as long as I'm with my Numbuh 1 cousin!" she said, happily, walking over to join the group. "So, shall we get going, Rainbow Monkey Lover?"

He sighed again. "This is gonna be a looong trip." With that, they headed back to the hangar.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, this was probably the shortest yet. Oh well. Thinking these fights ain't easy. Next time, we'll get to the next Treehouse or something. Later<strong>


	13. The Baddest of the Bad

…**Oi.**

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight." Eva said as they flew in the SCAMPER. "This Demon King they're trying to awaken is Nigel's great grandfather, Fanny's grandfather is some sort of leprechaun,"<p>

"_Demonic _leprechaun." Nigel corrected.

"And Fanny is supposedly Nigel's servant!"

"I AM NOT!"

"And Virginia is the daughter of Count Spankulot and the granddaughter of the Nightmare King."

"Apparently." Virginia replied.

"I see…Well, I just found the story of the century!"

"Publish it later, Eva. We need to head to the next Treehouse." Nigel replied. "Now, according to Grim, the only Treehouse that still needs saving is the Arctic Base."

"Then let's get there quickly. I need to know if Patton's okay." Fanny replied.

"What's wrong? Worried about your _boyfriend?_" Harvey smirked.

"PATTON IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"That's what they all say!"

"Then I suppose Luvbi ISN'T your girlfriend!"

"Doesn't work for me, Fan. Everyone already knows Luvbi and I are dating."

"Ugh. Can we just go to Arctic Base already?"

"You're right, Fanny. I'm actually worried about Patton, too." Rachel said.

"He'd make a better date for you than Uno."

"Shut up, Harvey."

"Let's just go, you guys. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can find out what they know about me." Eva said, and with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Back on the Demon Train, the demon gang was informed of the main group's latest victory. "Oo-ah-ohs. The Shadow Beings were beaten by the heroes. And not only that, but Sector L was recovered as well. Now, we might never be sure if that red-headed girl is who we thought she was."<p>

"But according to the report, that red-headed girl is the prince's cousin." Dayu replied.

"I was well aware of that." Cole replied. "That red-headed girl is actually the daughter of Eric Roberts, the one who Grim banished to the other side long ago. Or so we thought. Anyway, his sister got married to Monty and had Nigel, making him and that girl cousins."

"Oo-ah-ather. But is Eric really her father?"

"Not exactly. The spirits and some of the higher-up demons are informed of every newborn born into the universe. It's so they can choose whether or not to lend them some of their powers, such as water or fire. And, from what I've heard, Eva Roberts is NOT the offspring of Eric and his wife."

"Oo-ah-oo! Is it true? Is Eva Roberts really the one we've been looking for?"

"Maybe. But, even so, you are NOT to tell anyone without Malladus' say-so. Speaking of which, the Day of the Demon is nearing. We should pick up my brother-in-law and head to the volcano now!"

"Yeah, about that. I told you I had my niece's recital today." Octoroo said.

* * *

><p>The demons then all gathered in a room where they watched a little girl, who looked like Octoroo, but with blond hair and a blue bow, sat on a stage, playing a violin with her tentacles.<p>

"How long does this go on?" Cole whispered.

"Oo-ah-ong. It's not too long."

"But she's Number 7. And there's, like, 38."

"We can wait."

"But if she at least knows you were here-"

"Look, we're doing this, alright, so just sit and wait."

Cole merely sighed.

* * *

><p>After a while of flying, the team had made it to the Arctic Base, and stepped inside. "Ah, feels good to have some cold weather!" Nigel said.<p>

"E-Easy f-for you to say." Eva replied, shivering from the cold.

"Come on. We have to see if Patton's okay." Fanny said as they progressed forward. As they walked down a hall, they met up with the 44 Twins.

"Numbuhs 44 and…44! Thank goodness you're okay! Where's Patton?" Rachel asked. The 44 Twins exchanged glances and fired away at them. "Hey! What are you doing?" Rachel exclaimed as she defended.

"Something tells me there's something wrong in their heads. Just fight back!" Nigel said as he shot back at them. As the 44 Twins shot at mainly Nigel and Rachel, Fanny and Harvey snuck behind and hit them in the back of the head, knocking them out.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked. "Why would they just attack us?"

"I get the feeling a Nighlok's involved." Nigel replied. "Come on." With that, they progressed forward for whatever what may lie in wait.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking, the team had finally made it to the training room in the center of the base, where they saw Patton standing in the center with his back turned.<p>

"Patton!" Fanny exclaimed, running over to him.

As a response, Patton turned around and shot at her with a SCAMPP.

"Hey, what's the big idea, ye stoopid boy? Huh?" As Fanny got a closer look in his eye, she could see the dark energy inside it. "What's happened to you, Patton?"

"He's my new pet!" At this, they all looked up to see a black Nighlok with a cocoon-like head and dark purple human-like face, holding a whip and a shield, drop from the ceiling and land behind Patton.

"I'm guessing you're the boss then?" Nigel asked.

"Not just any boss! The bossiest of bosses! Metamot! The baddest of the bad! And the Nighlok who's totally gonna kick your butt!"

"Pfft! You don't look so tough!" Eva shot back.

"What did you do to Patton? And the others?" Nigel demanded.

"They're all my pets now! This whip casts a dark shadow that overpowers anyone! It makes them my puppets! And I just possessed Patton here, the big, strong Drill Sergeant!"

"What I wouldn't give to have your power!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Enjoy your puppets while they last 'cause we're setting them free!" Fanny shot back.

"I don't think so! You can't defeat me! I'm the baddest of the bad! And I expect Malladus to give me a big promotion after I defeat you and make you my puppets! Now…" he began, whipping Patton. "SICK 'EM, BOY!"

_Boss fight: Metamot_

Patton drew out his SCAMPP and began shooting away at Fanny, but the half-leprechaun "That's DEMONIC leprechaun!" dodged every shot and made her way up to him. Once close enough, she kicked the SCAMPP out of his hands. The possessed Patton and fanny then fought hand-to-hand combat.

"Looks like Fanny has him covered." Rachel said.

"Let's take care of freak-face!" Nigel said as they fired away at Metamot, but he defended with his shield.

"HA! No one breaks through my awesome shield! Now, then…" With that, he threw and wrapped his whip around Harvey and pulled him over.

"Harvey!" Rachel exclaimed as darkness flowed into her little brother. Harvey then opened his eyes with darkness inside.

"He's mine now! Now, sick 'em, boy!"

"Yes, Master!" the brainwashed Harvey responded as he shot away at Rachel, but she avoided.

"I'll hold him off! You guys take out the Nighlok!" Rachel ordered as she fought hand-to-hand combat with her brother.

As Metamot tried hitting Eva with his whip, the anchorwoman dodged as best she could, joyfully. "Are you trying to hit me, or are we playing jump rope?"

"Gah! Hold still, you little twerp!" But as he kept trying to hit her, he was shot in the back by Nigel and Virginia. "Hey! Don't you know it's against the rules to shoot a demon with his back turned?"

"Maybe in the Underworld, but this is Earth! And we kids hardly play by the rules!" Nigel shot back.

Right then, Eva blasted Metamot in the back. "Alright, that's it!" With that, he threw his whip at her once more and caught her this time.

"EVA!" Before the darkness could flow into her, Nigel shot his flames at the Nighlok, releasing Eva before she could become possessed.

"OW! You and that fire! Why can't you be on the bad side like us?"

"'Cause I lived with mortals my whole life, and I'm glad to be one!" With that, he shot more fire at the Nighlok, who only blocked with his shield.

Meanwhile, Fanny was still in her struggle with Patton, who was holding her arms behind her back. "Ugh! Let…GO!" As she screamed this, green flames shot from her hands and forced Patton away. The others stopped their fighting for a moment to look over to see this. Fanny herself looked astonished as she stared at her hands. "What…What just?"

"Whoa! Looks like you have fire powers, too!" exclaimed Virginia.

"Oh no! And I thought one was bad enough!" said Metamot.

"Well, whatever the cause, it feels good!" She then looked over to Patton recovering and threw a green fireball up at the icy ceiling, making water spill down right on Patton. As a result, the darkness left his body and he was back to normal.

"Hey! I'm back!"

"Patton!" Fanny exclaimed, running up to hug him, and he hugged back. After realizing they were hugging, they pushed each other off.

"So, what happened?" Patton asked, blushing.

"You were possessed by that monster." Fanny answered.

"I…was?"

"Yeah. Then I shot fire up at the ceiling, spilled some water on ya, and you were back to normal. Speakin' of which…" With that, she shot fire up at the ceiling above Harvey and made water spill on him, breaking the Nighlok's hold on him.

"Ugh…What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, Bro."

"Hold on! Since when can Fanny shoot fire?"

"We'll figure that out AFTER we destroy this freak!"

"NO! The feel of all that mortal water broke my hold!" Metamot exclaimed.

"Yes, and now we're gonna break you! Ready, guys?"

"READY!" Virginia and Fanny exclaimed in unison as they lined up. Metamot then put his shield up as the three unleashed all their powers on him at once.

"You'll never get by my shield!"

"Then maybe THIS will!" At Rachel's cue, the others lined up with them and began firing their weapons. In a few moments, Metamot's shield was down and he began taking the hits.

"This can't happen to me! I'm the baddest of the bad!...NOOOOOOOO!" After a few more seconds, he exploded into nothingness, and the Treehouse was free from the demons' rule.

"ALRIGHT! That's the last of the Treehouses!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Great. Now I want answers. Since when can you three do all that stuff?" Patton asked.

"We'll explain in the ship." Eva replied. "For now, let's get out of here."

"She's right. We need to meet back with the others up on Moonbase." Nigel followed, and with that, they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! There you go. I know we may have gotten here a little fast, but I couldn't think of anything else to do beforehand. And yes, this was the last Treehouse, but there will be more to it than that. I mean, it's not THAT short! Well, see you later.<strong>


	14. Final Preparations

**Okay, everybody, the Treehouses are saved, but there will be a bit more to it. Hopefully, things will get a bit better here. Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Oo-ah-oo! This can't be true! All the Treehouses are free so quickly?" Octoroo exclaimed as they were on board the Demon Train.<p>

"No matter." Cole replied. "The Day of the Demon is already here. Now that all final preparations are complete, we can head to the volcano and awaken Malladus without trouble!"

"Oo-ah-im. But the Demon Prince can still defeat him. And since his friends have spirit powers as well, don't you think we should plan something for their arrival?"

"If I can make a suggestion," Father began, "why don't we just try and turn Nigel Uno to the dark side?"

"Pfft. Oo, turn the hero to the dark side." Violet shot back. "Yeah, like no one's thought of that before!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, trying to turn a hero to the dark side always backfires in the end!"

"Name one time."

"Teen Titans: Slade tried to turn Robin to the dark side, but Robin turned on him. Then he tried turning Terra to the dark side, but look what happened. Xiaolin Showdown: Wuya tried turning Raimundo to the dark side, but he betrayed her. Then Chase Young tried to turn Omi to the dark side, but that backfired; afterwards, Hannibal tried doing the same thing Wuya did, but it ended up the same! And who could ever forget the ever so wonderful Star Wars saga?"

"She has a point." Dayu replied.

"Well, those villains may have failed, but I've been recruiting former KND operatives into Teen Ninjas for years!"

"That's because they were all decommissioned. But now that Numbuh 362 ended that whole 13 rule since Dimentia was defeated, no teen will want to join. Except of course for ones like Chad and Maurice, who become undercover teen spies. And who knows how long it'll be before Cree decides to betray you! My point being that turning a hero to the dark side never works, and only leads to the villains' failure or even their death. Just go down in the Underworld and ask The Emperor!"

"Well, what about Facilier? Ever since he learned how to use his voodoo powers, he's been with us all the time! Haven't ya, Harvey?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure." He stuttered. "Whatever the Demon King wants."

"Is what you say now." Violet retorted.

"Hey, you ain't the fortune teller. I am."

"Even so, we have to reach the resurrection point posthaste! Take us there, Demon Train!"

"As you command, Chancellor. Next stop: Mount Malladus." With that, the train took off at high speeds.

During that time, Cole stared at a smear on the window and tried wiping it off with his shirt, but failed. "Hm. Maybe I should've gotten that lemon pledge."

* * *

><p>After recovering the last Treehouse, Nigel and the gang made it back to Moonbase. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your grandpa's a LEPRECHAUN?" Patton exclaimed.<p>

"That's _demonic_ leprechaun, and yes."

"HA HA HA HA! MAN, THAT IS FUNNY!"

"Shut up before I melt your face off!"

"Come on, you two, get serious!" Rachel said. "We still have to stop those guys from awakening Malladus. Now, let's meet with Grim." As they continued walking forward, the team finally made it to the Moonbase's bridge, where they met with Grim, Nigel's parents, and the others.

"Numbuh 1!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Good ta see ya, mate!" Marine exclaimed.

"How's it goin', Bro?" Katie asked.

"It's going pretty well. Check THIS out!" With that, Nigel shot some fire blasts up to the ceiling.

"WHOA! You have fire power?" Dib exclaimed.

"How'd you do that?" Abby asked.

"Well, I'm part of the royal family, so I get these fire powers."

"That's right," Grim replied, "and the powers only work when they've found their drive. So, did you find your drive?"

"Hmm…Well, they do only seem to work when one of my friends (or the Book of KND) is in trouble. You think my desire to protect my friends makes it work?"

"I wouldn't see why not." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, Rachel! You might say he has a BURNING passion for you!" With that, Hoagie laughed at his own lame joke, but was knocked upside the head by Abby and Eva. "OW!"

"And apparently, I'm the Nightmare King's granddaughter!" Virginia exclaimed. "I have these cool powers!"

"Wait, YOU'RE Virginia Sims!" Katie exclaimed. "Since you're related to the Nightmare King, that makes us cousins!"

"Whoa! Now, that is crazy!"

"But that still doesn't explain how I have fire powers, too." Fanny said.

"Allow me to explain:", replied Grim. "your grandfather, Chancellor Cole, got married to Wuya Djinn, a powerful firebending witch. Green fire at that. So, when you were born, you must've inherited her powers."

"So, Fanny's a witch, too?" Harvey replied. Then he just burst into laughter. "Man, this gets better and better!"

"So, where do we go next, Grim?" Rachel asked.

"Now, you have to stop Facilier and Cole from awakening Malladus. They're headed to Mt. Malladus, a volcano that lies somewhere West of Virginia."

"West of me?" Virginia asked.

"No! I meant West of the state of Virginia!"

"I'm in a state?"

"NO! I mean Virginia of the United States!"

"THAT'S ME! I'M Virginia and I live in the United States!"

"I'm not talking about you, Virginia, I'm talking about Virginia!"

"Okay, someone had better say something to me soon, or I'll have something to say to them!"

Grim just grumbled in anger.

"So, it's in West Virginia?" Rachel asked.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Virginia exclaimed.

Grim sighed. "Okay, you know what, someone get me a map!" With that, Monty pulled out a map and handed it to Grim. The reaper then walked up to Virginia and point to the state of Virginia on the map. "YOU SEE? THIS is Virginia! And THIS is West Virginia!"

"Pfft! I knew that! I was only kidding!"

Grim just grumbled angrily and walked back. "Well, aside from that, yes, the volcano is in West Virginia, near Sector W oddly enough."

"So, all we have to do is go over there and kick their butts?" Eva asked.

"Well, however it is you handle things, yes."

"Numbuh 5 still can't believe her uncle is doing this." Said Abby, sadly.

"Hey, don't worry, Numbuh 5! I'm sure he'll come around eventually!" Hoagie said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Abby smiled at this.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Eva said, approaching Grim. "Some of the Nighloks I've encountered act like they know something about me. I don't suppose you know what that is, do you?"

Grim squinted and stared hard at the girl for a few seconds. "Nope. Never seen you before in me life."

"Okay then."

"Anyway, the volcano will be dangerous and swarming with demons. I think I should accompany you."

"We'll stay here and guard the Moonbase." Dib said, while Katie and Marine nodded.

"Be careful, Nigel." Mrs. Uno cautioned.

"Don't worry! I can handle a few demons! After all, I've saved the universe!"

"I suppose you did!" Monty replied.

"Now, let's go kick some Underworld BUTT! Kids Next Door (and Grim): BATTLE STATIONS!" And with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the volcano, the demon gang was getting ready for Malladus' revival. "Oo-ah-oming! They're coming, they're coming!" Octoroo exclaimed.<p>

"Nothing will ruin this day." Cole said. "Violet: go out and guard the perimeter. Make sure they don't get through." With that, Violet bowed and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it…again. Next time, we'll go to Mount Malladus. Later.<strong>


	15. Violet's Vengeance

**It's time to head for the volcano.**

* * *

><p>As Cole, Facilier, and the others stood at an altar at the top in the center of the volcano, an army of demonic soldiers gathered around, each with drums in front. Mr. Boss walked down one of the open paths, guiding the powerless Grandfather. "Man, I tell ya, this guy is slow." He said.<p>

"Is this the cafeteria?" Grandfather asked.

Cole sighed. "My poor brother."

"Once Malladus is awakened, he can restore Grandfather's memories and powers." Octoroo said.

"About that," Mr. Boss began, "once we do this and take over the world and all, do we really have to enslave my children?"

"While they may have demon blood, they are still opposing to us. I'm afraid so."

"But they're your blood, too!"

"Well, perhaps you should've raised them to do our bidding."

"Well, sorry for letting my children be free!"

"Whatever. Perhaps once this has begun, we'll see which side they want to be on. Now, it's time to begin the ritual. DEMONS: BEGIN!"

At his command, the many demons began playing their drums and chanting. As a result, the statues that lined up around the area started glowing as they faced the center.

"Nyee hee hee! Nothing can stop us now!" Cole exclaimed.

Mr. Boss and Dr. Facilier just looked bad.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the gang landed at the bottom of the volcano. As they progressed forward, they fought off several demon soldiers. Nigel, Fanny, and Virginia fought using their newly found powers, Rachel and Harvey did hand-to-hand combat, Grim either cut them with his scythe or sent them to another dimension, while the rest of them just used their weapons.<p>

Once they were done and worn out with their fighting, Numbuh 4 asked, "Why couldn't we just land at the top?"

"You want them to know we're coming?" Grim asked.

"Come on, let's go! We have to stop them before they awaken Malladus!" Rachel said as they moved on.

After a while, the group came up to a large room with an arena and a small river of lava surrounding it. Nigel, Fanny, and Virginia were first to walk across the bridge that lead into the arena and the bridge quickly sank afterwards.

Nigel gasped. "It's a trap!"

"No duh, Baldy." At this, they looked up to see none other than the cat girl, Violet drop down from the ceiling.

"Violet." Nigel said.

"Who?" Eva asked.

"She's the cat girl that attacked us before. She's with the demons."

"That's right, and Cole ordered me to guard the outside while they're performing the ritual. There won't be anyone interrupting this day."

"But why are you doing this?" Nigel asked. "You may be part cat, but you're still a mortal like us!"

"That's not what everyone else thinks! But once Malladus is free, he'll make me so much more!"

"And just how do you know they'll give you what you want?"

"They will! And I've already come this far, so I'm gonna keep going!"

"Bring it!" Nigel said as they readied their battle poses.

"Very well. Your heads will make perfect tokens of my loyalty to Malladus!" With that, she readied her claws.

_Boss fight: Violet McCleary_

Nigel, Fanny, and Virginia shot at the cat girl using their powers, but Violet was quick and agile, as one would expect. The cat girl kept rapidly dodging as the three shot her. After a while, Violet ran up and started swinging her claws at Nigel. The bald Brit dodged every fast swing she threw at him and started throwing kicks and punches at her.

Violet blocked every shot she could, but when she tried punching him, Nigel ducked and punched her back, knocking her a few feet. She then recovered and started throwing cat-shaped shurikens at the team, but they ran in separate directions. As Nigel ran up and shot flames at the woman-cat, Violet leaped into the air and threw shurikens at the tips of Nigel's shoes, sticking him to the floor.

Once she landed, Fanny and Virginia then ran up and grabbed her by the arms. Violet merely ducked and pulled on them, making their heads collide and for them to release her. At this time, Nigel broke free of the shurikens and threw more fireballs at Violet. As a response, she ran around and threw more shurikens at him, but they were all burned by Nigel's fire.

She immediately ran up and tackled the bald Brit to the ground, then started scratching him at his face. After a few more scratches, Nigel lifted her with his feet and kicked her away. Violet then landed on the edge of the arena, then started waving her arms as she tried to keep balance. Before she could fall into the lava, Nigel ran up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Bad idea!" Violet exclaimed as she grabbed Nigel and threw him off the edge. The others in the background gasped at this, but Nigel thankfully grabbed onto the side. As Violet looked down and prepared to throw another shuriken at Nigel to finish him, Virginia ran up, grabbed her, and threw her back. Fanny then ran up and started attacking her.

At this time, Nigel kicked his shoes together and activated his rockets. He flew upwards, landed back in the arena and started shooting more fire at the cat girl, who quickly dodged. One dodge wasn't so quick however, as one hit burned her tail. "AH! GET IT OFF ME!" Violet screamed as she ran around. She then got on the ground and rolled around, putting out the fire. Once she got back up, Virginia came and started punching away at her face.

Violet quickly recovered and started punching her back and eventually knocked her away. Nigel then ran up and started throwing punches at her, but she blocked everyone. Fanny soon snuck up behind her afterwards and attacked from behind, eventually knocking her forward. As Violet recovered, Nigel approached, jumped, and kicked her in the face, sending her back several feet and near the edge.

"Yeah! Go Nigel!" Rachel shouted. Nigel looked back at her and smiled.

Soon after, the bridges around the arena reappeared, allowing the others to get on and run up to Nigel. "So, who is she, anyway?" Hoagie asked.

"All I know is I'm gettin' news stories all around!" Eva exclaimed. Soon, Violet recovered and made an immediate dash for the exit door.

"Come on!" Nigel said. "We have to stop Cole and Facilier!" And with that, they followed after Violet.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, there you go. The first non-Nighlok boss. Next time…<strong>_**Malladus.**_


	16. Malladus's Awaken

**Hey, everybody. Guess who we're gonna meet today?**

* * *

><p>They continued running down the long hall after Violet until they finally reached the end. They arrived at the top of the volcano where the many lines of demons chanted and played their drums. One of the spots in one of the lines appeared to be empty and a Bokoblin ran down the path, repeating, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!", as he filled in that empty spot.<p>

The team looked to the center to see Violet panting and kneeling before Chancellor Cole. "So, they were too much for you, eh?" Cole asked.

"They were lucky, but I still held them off." She panted.

"We'll soon see if Malladus takes your failure well. Are you ready, Facilier?"

"Uh-huh! FRIENDS! DEMONS OF THE UNDERWORLD! ARE YOU READY TO SEE YOUR KING AFTER 30 LONG YEARS?"

"YES!" the many demons cheered.

"NO!" the team shouted, running close to the altar.

"Fanny?" Mr. Boss exclaimed.

"Abby!" Facilier exclaimed.

"We're here to stop you, Cole!" Nigel exclaimed.

"HA! You're too late! Can't you see? The ritual is over! It's time for Malladus' arrival! Now, witness the Demon King's rebirth!" With that, the many statues faced toward the center and started to glow. In a few seconds, they all shot lasers toward the center and connected.

"RUN!" Nigel shouted as they all ran away from the center area. As the lasers connected on the ground, a glowing circle began expanding on the ground. The many demons backed away as it grew bigger and bigger. They all saw a pair of massive, monstrous hands grip onto the edge of the circle. In a few more seconds, no one other than Malladus Uno hauled himself up onto the ground.

Once the circle vanished, the team looked with their mouths agape as they stared at the massive Demon King. The demon held his eyes closed as he inhaled some air through his nose and exhaled fire. He then opened his eyes to look down at Facilier.

Malladus bent and reached his hand down. "Do you have it?"

"R-Right here, Sire!" Facilier stuttered as he took out the talisman and handed it to Malladus. The Demon King then reached up and placed the talisman inside his skull emblem.

He inhaled and exhaled again. "Ah…Now my strength has returned to me! I feel the power of a million years worth of misery coursing through my veins! Thank you, Dimentia! Now, what to do first with my new power…" he said as he looked down to Grandfather. "I know! Benedict! By the power of my hands, I command you…AWAKEN!" With that, he fired an electric blast from his hands down at Grandfather. In just a few seconds, the shadowy demon was awakened and laughing maniacally.

He then stopped his laughing to look up at Malladus. "Daddy? Is that really you, Daddy? It's me, your little Benny!" he exclaimed, giddily.

Malladus chuckled. "Easy there, son! You did a marvelous job taking care of the Demon Realm while I was away!"

"Hey! What about me?" Father whined.

"You, my incompetent grandson? You're nothing but a spineless, wimpy coward! The fact that you're the master of Evil Adult Industries changes nothing! Still…At least you haven't gone as far as to dishonor the family like your brother. And the way you brainwashed the Kids next Door's greatest sector was quite impressive."

"Well, I do the best I can!"

"GRANDFATHER!" Cole exclaimed, flying up to embrace the demon in a hug.

Grandfather hugged back. "Ah, Cole! My dear brother!"

"BROTHER?" the team exclaimed.

Cole and Grandfather then looked over to them. "Ah, you don't know?" Grandfather replied. "Cole's wife is my wife's sister! That makes us brothers! Brothers-in-law, anyway."

Nigel and Fanny then exchanged shocked glances. "Then…" Nigel began.

"…that makes you my…" Fanny continued.

"…COUSIN?" they shouted in unison.

"It's fun to learn about your family, isn't it?" Cole asked.

With the knowledge of the fact the two were related, Nigel and Fanny made gagging noises.

"Whoa! Fanny and Nigel are cousins?" Patton exclaimed.

"I always thought I had a lot in common with her!" Eva replied.

"And those two had a lot in common, too!" Rachel replied.

Malladus then looked over at the mortals. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the feeble mortal children. And what's this? My great grandson, the savior of the universe. Nigel Uno. And my two great great nieces, Fanny Fulbright and Eva Roberts."

"Hello, Great Grandfather."

"Great Great Uncle." Fanny and Eva replied in unison.

"It's good to finally meet you. Now, why don't you ditch those mortals and come spend time with the family?"

"Sorry. I'm not really into going to family reunions. Kids Next Door: ATTACK!" With that, he and Fanny fired their flames, Virginia shot her hands, while the others fired their weapons. Malladus just shielded his eyes from all the fire and laughed.

"HA HA HA HA! Your feeble mortal attempts cannot injure me! Even if my great grandson wields the royal flame, I am far more powerful!" With that, he snapped his fingers and several armored soldiers rose from the ground and grabbed the operatives. "You feeble mortals are no match for us demons!"

"Your Majesty!" At this, Malladus looked over to see Violet kneeling before him. "I defeated them single handedly! I retrieved the prince's blood and helped awaken you! Lend me some of your power!"

Malladus merely stared angrily at the girl. As he did so, he reached his hand down to her and flicked her with his finger, sending her flying.

"Ugh…But-"

"Insolent mortal. Did you really think I would grant you my power? You couldn't defeat those mortals! You're weak, just like them!"

"I told ya!" Cole said.

"Now then…Nigel Uno." Numbuh 1 looked up to him. "Come now. Do you really want to spend an eternity with these inferior mortals? While you may have their blood, you are far superior! You, the greatest operative in the universe, the one who slayed Dimentia! You have the power to rule these fools! Now, leave these mortals and stand by my side as my heir! As my prince!"

Numbuh 1 looked over to his teammates, then back at Malladus. "After all we've been through, you actually think I would betray my friends to work for a coldhearted demon like you?"

"What?"

"Sorry. My place is with the mortals."

Malladus sighed. "So be it. If you love your mortals so bad, then you can _die _with them. GRIM!" he yelled to the reaper in the distance.

"AH!" he jumped, startled. "Y-Yes, your Highness?"

"Destroy these mortals! Take them to the darkest depths of the Underworld!"

The frightened reaper kept looking back and forth between the kids and Malladus. A few moments have passed and his expression became serious. "No!"

"No?"

"These mortals are my friends! They saved me from a lifetime of servitude. TWICE! Once from that rotten Mandy, and once from YOU! I will protect these mortals and I will stop you! As the master of life and death, I WILL SEND YOU BACK! YEAHHH!" With that, he swung his scythe, firing a sharp energy beam, which hit Malladus, making him scream in pain.

Grim then kept swinging more beams at Malladus for the next few minutes. Finally, he charged his scythe and shot a large beam at the giant Demon King. After a few seconds of screaming, Malladus exploded. The demons gasped while the operatives cheered. But their cheering soon ceased when the smoke cleared and showed the uninjured Malladus.

"HA HA HA! Foolish reaper! Did you forget? I am the Spirit of the Underworld! I am the source of pain and misery! I granted you these powers and I CAN TAKE THEM AWAY!" With that, he reached his hand out and shot a beam of energy at Grim, making him shock and scream in pain. After a few seconds, the robe began to dissolve off of him and he became black with soot. Malladus soon released Grim, who scattered and fell to the ground.

"You know, you could've just taken the scythe from him to take away his powers." Cole said.

"Yeah, I know." Malladus then reached over, picked up his scythe, and handed it to Facilier. "Here." He said.

"M-Me?"

"You served your purpose well, Harvey. You've repaid your debt. You deserve a reward."

"I-Really?"

"All you have to do is destroy those mortals!" he pointed over to the children.

"…But-"

"And destroy Violet and Grim, too! Except the buck-toothed one."

"Huh?" Harvey questioned.

Facilier looked over to the kids, who gave him pleading looks. After a few seconds, he said, "Ah'm sorry, Abby.", and fired at them.

"UNCLE FACILIER!" Abby screamed as they all vanished in a puff of smoke, except for Harvey. Facilier then shot over to Grim and Violet and made them vanish as well.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! Very good, Facilier! You've earned your spot by my side! Now, my fellow demons: IT'S TIME WE TAKE THIS WORLD AND MAKE IT OUR OWN! This world will soon know the might of the UNDERWORLD!" With that, the army of demons cheered away.

Facilier just gave a worried expression as he looked to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, folks! Malladus is awakened! Now we should be getting to some good stuff. Later.<strong>


	17. Violet's Story

**Hellooooo!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Violet's Backstory: A Family Meant Only For Science.<em>**

**Unknown Location**

The team of operatives was knocked out in some bright white chamber filled with Rainbow Monkeys. After a while, they finally woke, confused. "Where are we?" Nigel asked.

It was then that realization came to Kuki. "Hey! I know this place!" she exclaimed.

"What? Where is it?" Nigel asked.

"It's been a while, Kids Next Door." At the sound of this feminine echo, they looked to see a spider-like robot made of what looked like 2x4-technology.

"Huh? Who are you?" Nigel asked.

"She sounds familiar." Hoagie replied.

"I didn't think you'd recognize me with my new look. But I suppose I don't deserve to, after what I've done to Numbuh 1."

At this, Numbuh 1 took a closer look at the machine. He figured out who it could possibly be. "Computer?"

The machine nodded.

"Wait. You mean the same Computer that tried to kill you and Lizzie?" Eva asked.

"What's she doing here?" Rachel asked. "I thought you blew yourself up!"

"I did. But I wasn't destroyed. After the explosion, my memory chip was blown into space, along with most of my parts. I drifted through the darkness of space for 3 long months, praying that something would end my life, until I finally came along this planet, where I was forcibly pulled into this mysterious chamber. Here, I met and fell in love with the most marvelous machine.

Just then, RAMON-4 came rolling down the hallway. "Hello, children."

"RAMON!" Kuki exclaimed.

"So, THAT'S what he looks like!" Hoagie replied. Kuki was the only one who ever saw RAMON, so it was pretty new to everyone else.

"Have you all met my new girlfriend?" he asked, gesturing to Computer. "Isn't she stunning?"

"RAMON found me and built me a new body. Since then, we've been in love and spending the rest of our times together. Three months of drifting through space have been worth it. What have you all done in your past 3 months?"

Nigel and the others exchanged glances. "It's a LONG story!" Nigel declared.

"Is it on FanFiction?"

"Yes. Currently moving it to deviantART."

"Well, no problem. How are you and Lizzie doing?"

"We… sort of broke up after you exploded. But on the bright side, I'm going out with Rachel now!" With that, he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Good thing I tried to break you and Lizzie up after all." she spoke humorously, but still in her toneless voice.

Nigel chuckled, "Yeah. So… how did we get here, anyway?"

"You and your friends just appeared out of nowhere. It was like magic." RAMON replied.

"Last Numbuh 5 remembers, her uncle shot us with Grim's scythe."

"Dude, you think your uncle warped us here on purpose?" Virginia asked.

"I don't know. …!" Abby then gasped, "Wait! Where's Grim?"

"You mean the skeleton? He was teleported here as well, along with that cat girl." With that, RAMON moved to the side to reveal Violet and the soot-covered Grim Reaper.

They walked over at the same time they recovered. "Kids… where are we?" Grim asked.

"Saturn. It's a long story, but we're glad to see you're okay." Nigel replied.

"Ugh… What happened?" Violet asked, getting up.

"You got betrayed by Malladus. Which reminds me, you have some explaining to do. How did you get involved with those demons anyway?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Okay. I guess we'll just sit here bored until something happens. But whatever it is, we may be able to help."

Violet sighed. "Okay. You wanna know? Here it is…"

**Cleveland, Virginia**

Back on Earth, Malladus was leaned relaxed on Sector V's treehouse, watching as the mortal children did his bidding, slaving away in tapioca factories under the dark, red sky. He was then approached by Octoroo, who had another bowl of Sanzu water.

"Oo-ah-oo. More water for you?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Malladus took the bowl and dumped the water down his mouth, swallowing the whole thing afterwards. "Delicious as always, Octoroo."

"Y-Yes, yes. Now there's something I feel I should tell you about, oo-ah-out."

"What is it?"

"Well, er… a few days ago, when Dayu and I attacked Sector L's treehouse, we met this girl there. Your great-great niece, Eva, to be more precise."

"What about Eva?"

"Well, m-my king, Eva… she had the exact same physical appearance as the long lost Princess of the Sea."

"Is this true?"

"Oo-ah-oo! Truer than true! And I brought a picture of her for you!" Octoroo held up a clear picture of Eva Roberts. Malladus bent down and squinted hard at the photo.

He gasped. "It IS her! I don't believe it! She's living with the mortals as well!"

"Oo-ah-oo! And Facilier disposed of her, so what do we do? Davy Jones needs to-"

"NO! I sense that Eva and the others are still alive somewhere. Even so, you are NOT to tell Davy Jones about this! He and his fishy crew rival me and mine! Er, that came out weird… Anyway, the ocean is the biggest weakness for us demons, just as fire is to fish! If the world is to have one ruler, ME, you will keep silent about this. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Oo-ah-oud! Don't yell so loud! Yes, I understand. I'll keep this between us." With that, he stuffed the photo back in his robe.

"Good. Now, go bring Harvey and his friends over here. I have something for them."

"R-Right away, Your Highness. I'll go get them." He walked off.

**Saturn**

"I used to be just like you guys." Violet began. "Just an ordinary human girl. But my family wasn't so ordinary. The McClearys had an according with Evil Adult Industries. The company was conducting experiments to turn certain families' kids to their side, by testing hazardous chemicals or machines that alter the kids' DNA. I was the newest in the McCleary Family, so my mom took me in for testing. It was just my mom because they tested on Dad sometime after I was born. He didn't make it, so they perfected the experiment to try on me. They put me inside a capsule connected to a machine, and put a cat inside an alternate capsule. The machine broke the cat into a substance called Bang Gas, and it was transferred to my tube. The cat's DNA merged with mine, and made me what you see today.

"They said I was incomplete, not strong enough. They wanted to conduct other tests to make me a perfect killing machine. But it was just so painful before, and aggravating, and I just couldn't bear it anymore. Using my new reflexes, I was able to escape. My mom kept them from chasing me; she never accepted these deals either, and for defying them, she was imprisoned. They didn't come looking because they expected me to die without the extra steps. I was 7 years old when it happened, and I'm still around.

"I kept going to school, but it wasn't the same. Kids were teasing me, and my teachers rejected me. I couldn't have any friends. But someone called the military, and they went out of their way to try and capture me. I was on the run for 3 years, always hiding. That's when Father came to me. He wanted me to aid him in his plan, and said he could train me to adjust to my powers. Using his wealth, he could keep the military or Evil Adult Industries from chasing me. So I agreed. Father told me about Malladus, and said he could grant me spirit-like powers like he did to Dr. Facilier if I were to help in his revival. The truth is, I was consumed with rage at the time. Not just for bullies, but, my case wasn't the only one. A lot of metahumans exist in the world, either through unfair tests or some way, and they're feared by everyone. People always try to hunt and neglect them, like they don't even have a place. I thought, if Malladus granted me power, I could seek revenge. But in the end, he betrayed me."

"Well, that's what you get for making a deal with the Devil." Numbuh 1 said simply.

"But Violet, what would've revenge solved?" Rachel asked. "Attacking people for hating you for your powers just shows they had a _reason_ for fearing you."

Violet sighed with shame. "I'm sorry… I realize that now. But metahumans are only friends with each other, the others only see them as enemies. I would've liked to show the world we aren't just monsters, but how could I if I can't even make some normal friends."

"Well, we could be your friends." Nigel replied.

"You…You'd take me?"

"Yeah! We got tons of friends!" Kuki beamed. "It wouldn't hurt to have one more!"

"And heck, as long as you're a girl, I'll take ya, too." Fanny nodded.

"And hey, I think werecats are cool." Virginia said. "Let's have a slumber party sometime."

"But… why would you?" Violet asked. "I've only been hurting you until now."

"We get hurt all the time." Nigel shrugged. "But you've only acted on what the adults have done to you. So as Kids Next Door, we have to save you from that instinct." Nigel held his hand out. "And we would be honored to have you… as one of us!"

"…" Violet made a light smile. She took Nigel's hand and shook. "I would like that…"

"So… what do we do now, Mon?" Grim asked.

"I don't know, but I know one thing: I want revenge on Malladus!" Violet declared.

"THAT revenge we're okay with." Rachel winked.

"Well, it won't be easy." Grim said. "Malladus is powerful now that he has the prince's blood. And even with the treehouses restored, it'll be hard to force Malladus back into the prison."

"But even if we do send him back, what good will it do?" Nigel asked. "Malladus will only keep coming back again and again. If we're going to bring peace back to the world, we have to find a way to end Malladus for good!"

"Well, how can we do that?" Patton asked. "Our ancestors have been fighting Malladus for years and they couldn't beat him!"

"You're right… Man, I wish there was something we could do."

_"You wish it, you got it."_

"Huh?" Just then, Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 appeared in the room, out of the green goo they used for teleportation. "Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239?"

"Please, just call me Gabe. I regret taking that numbuh now. It's too long to say."

"Okay, 'Gabe'. What are you two doing here?"

"We forgot to remove the tracking device we placed on you, Nigel." Jeremy replied. "From GKND."

"Oh… I see." Nigel began feeling around his body for said device.

"We came on our ship and tracked you to this place on Saturn. Katie's waiting there too, so let's go!" Gabe encouraged.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Nightmare Land." Jeremy answered. "The Nightmare King is the closest one to the Demon King, so he should know how to defeat Malladus for good. That's what Katie told us. She's here to guide us."

"If we go to Nightmare Land, I can finally meet my grandfather!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Alright then: all aboard for Nightmare Land!" Nigel declared.

"Then grab on!" Infinity said as they reached out their hands. Numbuhs 1 and 86 grabbed Jeremy and Gabe's hands, and they all soon formed two chains. Grim was the last one on Gabe's end.

"Well, Violet, aren't you coming?" Nigel asked.

The catgirl hesitated for a moment, but finally grabbed onto Virginia's hand at the end of Jeremy's chain.

"We'll stay here." Computer said.

"Okay. Here we go!" At Infinity's command, they all teleported away.

**Approaching Nightmare Land**

_Eva Roberts was smiling as she swam through the deep, blue sea, surrounded by fish of all kinds. As she swam her way to a strange temple floating underwater, a small, blue creature with antennas passed her by. But her happy dream soon became a nightmare when a cannon fired in the distance and the fish scattered._

_Before she knew it, a dark-green pirate ship with teeth appeared in front of her, and the anchorwoman swam as fast as she could as it chased and fired cannons. Before she could get away, a tentacle reached up from the ocean depths, grabbed her, and pulled her into the darkness._

Eva awoke from her dream with a gasp. "What's wrong, Eva?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little nightmare."

"Makes sense. We're getting closer to Nightmare Land." Eva looked outside to see they were, indeed, coming to the floating space city.

"Feels good to be back home." Katie said.

"Feels good to finally be able to see my grandfather." Virginia said.

"Let's go. The sooner we learn how to beat Malladus, the better." Grim stated.

"I'm surprised you don't know how to beat him." Rachel replied. "I mean, you know pretty much everything about the Underworld. As much as any Demon King would."

Grim chuckled. "Well, thanks, but I don't know absolutely everything. I may be the master of life and death, but I'm no spirit being like Malladus."

"Yeah, but still. You'd make a great king!"

"Aw, you're too sweet, Rachel. But no, I could never be king."

"That's too bad. You'd be a great one."

"Okay. Here we come." As Infinity said, they were landing on Nightmare Land.

**Cleveland, Virginia**

Malladus continued to lean on the Sector V Treehouse. He looked down to see Octoroo, Dayu, and Facilier, along with a few soldiers, dragging the Sector W team.

"Grrr, let me GO!" Sonya shook.

"Silence!" the soldier yelled. They brought Harvey before Malladus and pushed him to the ground, his hands untied. Harvey helped himself up and faced Malladus.

"Hello, Harvey McKenzie."

"What do you want, Bull Head?"

"Heh heh heh heh! Easy there, Shorty! I didn't bring you here for torture. Actually, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"From the depths of the Earth, I can see the activities of many mortals. I've been watching you for a time. I've been watching how you do your best to be the best in the KND, trying to impress your sister. I also know your strong hatred for my great-grandson. But even after all your hard work, your sister still prefers HIM over YOU."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are so much more, Harvey! You and I have something in common: we both hate Nigel Uno and we both want to be the best!"

"That's actually two things."

"Whatever. Anyway, my great-grandson is still alive. I can sense it. Join me, Harvey McKenzie, and together, we will rule this world, and you will be the best out of every child in the world, and take your revenge on all those who hated you! What do you say?" Malladus reached a hand out to him.

Harvey looked at the hand and looked at his friends' pleading eyes. He looked back to Malladus with an angry look as he made his decision: "You actually think I would betray my friends to work for YOU?"

"What?"

"Listen, buddy: I may be selfish and self-centered, but I still care about my friends over anything else."

"But they don't like you! Why side with people who don't care for you?"

"'Cause they're the only ones who can stand to be around me. Even if they can't touch me. But I wouldn't betray them if my life depended on it!"

Facilier's expression lit up at this.

Malladus released another deep sigh. "So be it. Guards: take them away!" The guards took Sector W away, with Harvey's team giving happy expressions. "Bah. You just can't find good evil these days."

Just then, Consuela approached him. "Misser Malladus, I need more lemon pledge for cleaning statue."

"Go get some yourself, you incompetent maid!"

"Nnooo. Nnooo." She walked away.

Malladus sighed as he stood up. "Okay, I have to go. You three, check on the brats! I want my tapioca! It's the only mortal food that quenches me." With that, he left.

Octoroo and Dayu walked off, but Facilier stayed and looked at his reflection in the scythe, then glared in Malladus's direction.

**Nightmare Land**

The gang made their way through the city and reached the Nightmare King's throne. Darkrai looked up from his current experiment and turned to them, hearing them enter. "Nigel."

"Darkrai! Good to see you again!" the boy perked.

"So, THAT'S the Nightmare King?" Violet asked. "Hmph. He doesn't look that scary."

"Oh, sorry. Is THIS better?" With that, he retracted his head, and out came a barking dog's head. "BARKBARKBARK!"

"REOWWWW!" Violet screamed and hid behind Patton.

"GAH HAH HAH HAH! Ah, that never gets old!"

Virginia approached him. "So you're… my grandpa?"

Darkrai looked at her. "Virginia?"

Virginia's eyes widened with excitement. "Holy crud… my grandpa's the freaking Nightmare King! !"

"Heh heh heh. Are you surprised?"

"She shouldn't be, since I _told_ her." Nigel stated.

"Man, this is just so cool! !" Virginia perked. "Grandpa, why haven't you ever come to visit us?"

"Spirits aren't allowed to visit their mortal children. When spirits cross over to the mortal world, they become weak and are an easy target to one who might oppose them. I'm only allowed to watch over you from beyond."

"But still man, how cool is it that I'm sort of the Nightmare Princess?"

"Pretty cool, I would assume from your standards. You shouldn't have much trouble dating Bartie now."

Virginia blushed and chuckled. "You know about that, huh?"

"Yep."

"Ahem." Nigel spoke up. "In case you've forgotten, we have a mission here."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Malladus has returned and you need to know how to put an end to him."

"Uhhh… Yeah, that's right. Katie said that you might have a way. Do you?"

"No, but I know of a way. When demons like Malladus are destroyed, they merely return to the Underworld, and just keep coming back for more. However, Malladus is a god, and a god has one fatal weakness: having children. Their very essence is transferred to the child, and any children afterward, making the god mortal. But as for Malladus's demonic side… only you can destroy him."

"Me?" Nigel asked.

"Yes. But Malladus is all-powerful now. You can't destroy him that easily. But there is a way. Using the Grim Reaper's scythe will bring the Demon King to his end."

"But me scythe didn't do a t'ing when I used it on him!" Grim replied.

"That's because it has nothing but darkness, Malladus's fuel. But somewhere in the Spirit World, high atop the Spear Pillar, lies a sacred light that the spirits created if ever the time should come for the Uno Family to bring Malladus to his end. They kept it in the Spirit World to prevent it from misuse."

"So, we just go to the Spirit World, get this light, get the scythe back, then we're good to go!" Eva exclaimed.

"Easier said than done, Eva." Nigel replied. "How do we even get to the Spirit World?"

"Only spirits can travel back and forth between the two worlds, and can take mortals with them if they wish. Unfortunately, a curse was placed on me to keep me from coming back until I repaid my debt. And even though I did so, the spirits never had the time yet to remove it. The only other way into the Spirit World is from the Underworld."

"But how can we get there?" Rachel asked.

"Demons like the Nighloks travel back and forth between the over and Underworlds by going through gaps in the Earth. Aside from that, they use portals to get between the two worlds, mostly created by the Grim Reaper's scythe."

"So, that's it!" Abby exclaimed. "We just have to get the scythe back from mah uncle, then it's off to the Underworld!"

"Yes, but if you bring Malladus to justice once and for all, someone will have to take his place as Demon King. The Underworld must have a guardian."

"But I don't want to be king! I want to just live on Earth with my friends!" Nigel said.

"He's right, you know." Grim replied. "Without a king to look after de Underworld, everything would just go into chaos."

"Well, why don't you be king?"

Grim coughed. "ME be king? HA! Now, that's crazy! I already told you it could never happen!"

"Why not? You know everything about the Underworld AND you've been alive as long as any spirit… sort of." Rachel explained.

"I never really did say it had to be Uno to take the throne." Darkrai noted.

"But-But how could it happen? I mean, only members of the Uno Royal Family can take de throne!"

"Well, after I beat Malladus, I could take the throne and declare you the king." Nigel said.

"You'd… do that for me?"

"Sure! After all, I owe you for helping defeat Mandy!"

Almost instantly, Grim smiled and embraced Nigel in a hug. "OH, THANK YOU, PRINCE UNO!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't call me 'Prince'!"

"How pathetic." Violet said.

"Well, we know our mission now. So, let's go give Malladus a taste of his own medicine!"

"And let's hurry. I'm worried about my brother." Rachel said.

"And I'm worried about Kade." Eva said. "Let's go!"

"Kids Next Door: MOVE OUT!" On Nigel's command, they all dashed out the door with enthusiasm.

Eva, however, stayed back and turned to Darkrai. "One question: were you the one who sent me that nightmare on the ship?"

"Yes."

"But what was that about, anyway?"

Darkrai was silent for a moment. "I make two different nightmares: ones that make someone face their greatest fear and ones that reveal future events. What you saw may have yet to reveal itself to you. But be careful."

"…Do you… know anything about me?"

He was silent again. "I scare you every Thursday. I know your greatest fears. But I know nothing else."

"…Okay." With that, she ran after the others.

"…As far as you know."

**Earth**

Malladus walked up to a grocery store, where he grabbed the roof and lifted it off, looking down at the man on the counter. "Hey, do you have any lemon pledge?"

"Uh, yes, it's down at aisle seven."

"Well, it's kinda hard to see from here, so…"

"Okay, we'll get right on that. Could somebody bring some lemon pledge down from aisle seven?" After a few minutes of waiting impatiently, someone finally brought the lemon pledge. "That'll be $6.50."

Malladus sighed, "Crap. Does anyone have $6.50 I can borrow?" A Mooger approached him, took out a wallet, and held up the money.

Malladus then took the money and handed it to the cashier, who handed him the lemon pledge. "And here's your lemon pledge."

"Thanks." With that, he took the Windex and placed the roof back onto the building.

As Malladus walked back to the treehouse, he looked up to see a puff of smoke in the air. In an instant, Facilier appeared and dropped onto the demon's head, sticking the scythe inside. As Malladus wobbled around groaning, he stopped and flicked Facilier off his head and to the ground, along with the scythe.

"I almost expected this type of treachery from you, Harvey. And you were SUCH a great voodoo man." He pointed to him, "Good-bye.", and fired a blast of fire.

**Cleveland, Virginia**

Octoroo just finished writing a letter, then attaching the photo of Eva to it. "I'm sorry, My King, but my loyalty is to Davy Jones first." He rolled up the letter, placed it in the mouth of a Kargarok, and watched it fly away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Next time, we will return to Earth. To find out the story of how RAMON and Computer met, read my one-shot, "Just A Lonely Old Wanderer". Later.<strong>


	18. Facilier's Reform

**Helloooo, everybody.**

* * *

><p>Once the gang left Nightmare Land, they flew straight back to Planet Earth to find the many children slaving away in the tapioca factories. "I'm surprised an all-powerful demon would like that stuff." Rachel said.<p>

"Well, he is an old man." Nigel replied.

"Better get ready, kids." Grim said. "Here they come." As he said, a group of armored soldiers approached them. "Those are the Phantoms. The main guards of Castle Hell. They're nearly unstoppable."

"Okay, first the Nighloks say they're the strongest, then the Shadows, and now you're telling us these guys are the strongest." Rachel said.

"Most demons have a high opinion of themselves. But trust me, these guys are tough."

"They won't be so tough after they get a load of my-" Dib began as he tried to draw out his mech arms, but realized he didn't have them with him. "Oh no! I left my mech arms back in GALACSIA!"

"You left them all the way back in Galaxia?" Rachel asked.

"No, really! I left them back in the last story!"

"How is that even physically possible, ye stoopid boy?" Fanny shouted.

"Well, the author didn't think I would actually get into action!"

"Well, ya still should've brought them along!"

"Will you quit yelling at me?"

"Maybe if ya didn't 'ave such a big head, ya wouldn't your ears wouldn't hurt that much!"

"My head is not big, and even if it were, that doesn't even make sense!"

"What do you know? You paranormal investigators believe anything!"

"We do not! I was right about Zim being an alien, wasn't I?"

"Anyone could figure that out! You still believe in Bigfoot!"

"There were tons of Bigfoots back on Glacia! You even went there with everyone else!"

"Why haven't they attacked, yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, well, YOU…Huh?" The two stopped their arguing to look over to the Phantoms soldiers, who were approaching very slowly.

"MAN, they're slow!" Dib exclaimed.

"Well, this'll be easy! ATTACK!" At Nigel's command, they all unleashed their weapons/powers on the slowly incoming soldiers, knocking them out, despite their armor.

"Come on! We have to find my brother!" Rachel exclaimed as they ran forward.

"Look! There he is!" Eva shouted as they watched two muscular Moblin pulling a cart with cages, containing Luvbi and Sector W.

"I say, Phineas. These children will make spectacular weights for our ever so muscular arms."

"Ha ha! And soon our arms will be as muscular as Malladus, and we shall soon shame all those small arms and normies!"

"Ho ho! We will be so muscular, we may need to find better challenges than excess weights!"

"HO HO!"

"A better challenge, eh?"

"What?"

"Try US for a challenge!" Before they knew it, Nigel and Rachel jumped and hopped off their faces. Violet then dashed up to the cages, scratched them, and made them shatter, releasing Sector W and Luvbi.

"SIS!" Harvey exclaimed, running up to hug his sister.

"BRO!"

"Heh! You should've seen me, Sis! Malladus tried to turn me evil, but I sure showed him!"

"'Tis the truth!" Luvbi replied.

"Really?"

Harvey nodded.

"Well, good going, Bro! But it looks like you got captured anyway."

Just then, the two Moblin recovered. "I say, Phineas. These kids, bouncing off our muscular faces, must be begging to be our punching bags!"

"If they want to view our muscles so close, then let us give them what they wish!"

"Move and we'll shoot." Nigel said as they all drew out their weapons.

"Ho ho! While our muscles may be strong, they aren't any defense for such weapons!"

"Come! Let us retreat back to the Underworld gym and lift more weights for our muscular bodies! Hup!" With that, the first one hopped onto a tricycle with a large front wheel.

The second one soon hopped on top of him. "Hup! Ho hey ho HUP!" With that, they drove off.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be that strong!" Hoagie said.

"In yo' dreams, chili boy! Now, come on! We have to find my uncle!"

"The man in the big hat?" Sonya asked. "Last we saw him, he brought us to Malladus."

"I wonder where he is." Rachel asked as they approached a large hole in the ground.

"I t'ink we found him." Grim said as the others gasped at what they saw in the hole: Dr. Facilier having his soul sucked out by Shadows.

"They art sucking his souls!" Luvbi exclaimed.

"HEY!" Abby shouted, jumping down and kicking the lead Shadow who was sucking him. The others soon jumped down as well and started fighting the Shadows away. Virginia had no trouble fighting them off since they knew she had spirit blood.

"HA! Take THAT, ghoul freaks!" Eva exclaimed, shooting some Shadows with her SCAMPP. "HEY!" she shouted when the lead Shadow knocked her weapon away and began sucking on her.

After a while, the lead Shadow released her and began groaning on the floor in pain. "ACK! POISON!" And in a few seconds, she dissolved, and the other Shadows retreated.

"What? My soul's too ugly to swallow?" Eva shouted.

"So, it IS her!" Grim said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They then looked over to Dr. Facilier, who was recovering from the attack. "Uncle Facilier!" Abby shouted.

"Oooo. Abby? What happened?"

"We found you here bein' sucked by Shadows! What happened here?"

"Where's me scythe?" Grim asked,

"Well, Malladus went to get some lemon pledge, and when he was comin' back, ah warped above him and tried stabbin' him in the head. Boy, did that ever backfire. I don't know where he took the scythe afterward."

"You tried to kill Malladus?"

"That's a foolhardy thing, Mon." Grim replied.

"Ah know, ah know. But I couldn't let him get away with this! I wasn't gonna let him hurt my family or anyone else!"

"So…Does that mean-"

"Ah'm with the good guys, Abs! The side ah should've been on from the beginning!"

Abby smiled widely and hugged her uncle.

"That's great and all, but without me scythe, how can we get to the Underworld? After Malladus' attack, I can't warp there!"

"Don't worry! When I got my voodoo powers, I used this portal to get me between worlds, in case I needed to buy something in the Underworld for my powers! Father's hanging it in his mansion. If we go there, we can use it to get to the Underworld."

"Sounds like a plan." Dib said. "Let's-"

"No. You, Katie, Marine, and Luvbi need to help the children. The rest of us will go to the Underworld." Numbuh 1 said.

"I'm going with my sister!" Harvey said.

"And we're going with Harvey!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Sounds like we're literally going to Hell!" Rachel chuckled.

Luvbi then flew over and kissed Harvey on the cheek. "Beeth cautious, Harvey."

Harvey just smiled, blushed, and chuckled goofily.

"Now, let's go kill some 'ell!" Marine exclaimed. With that, she and her group ran off.

"Well, time to head for the other side." Rachel said.

"And something tells me it won't be easy." Nigel replied.

"Aw, don't worry, kids! The Underworld's not as bad as it sounds!" Grim said, and with that, they were off for Delightful Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Facilier's a good guy now! Next time, we'll get to Delightful Mansion and fight the boss. In which a certain someone will be getting revenge on someone. Later.<strong>


	19. The Gateway Guardian

**Time for a boss. In which someone will be getting revenge.**

* * *

><p>After Dr. Facilier joined up with the group, they made their way past all the demons and to Father's mansion, where they snuck through the fortress past all the demonic guards. "Where is Father, anyway?" Hoagie asked.<p>

"Probably outside, helping his grandfather out with all the torturing." Dr. Facilier replied.

"This place is scary." Sonya said. "Especially with all the demons."

"Ah, don't be a baby, Sonya!" Harvey retorted.

"Well, FYI, I haven't forgotten the first time we went here!"

"So I almost got us killed. Big whoop! I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but still!"

"Come on, you two! Get serious!" Rachel replied. "We need to get to the Spirit World and get this 'sacred light' the Nightmare King told us about."

"And we need to get me scythe back." Grim replied.

"And I can't wait for this to end." Eva said. "Once it does, I'll be making the top headline with all this going on! I wonder what I should write first: the story of the Nightmare King being Numbuh 23's grandfather, the story of Fanny being a half-leprechaun-"

"It's _demonic _leprechaun."

"The story of how Fanny is Numbuh 1's (and mine) cousin, the story of Nigel Uno being the Demon Prince, or about Violet the cat girl."

"My vote goes to my story!" Violet replied.

"Well, my vote goes to the story of how I defeat Malladus!" Nigel said.

"My vote goes to how Uno, Fanny, and Ginny are freaks!" Harvey remarked.

"Well, they're all good stories really!" Eva said.

As they kept walking down the hall, they finally made it to Father's empty throne room, where the portal spirit rested on the wall. "Well, there's the portal." Facilier said as they then approached it. As they got closer, the spirit looked at them and growled. "Hello, my old friend." Facilier said. The portal spirit then opened his mouth wide. "I'll handle this!" With that, shadow arms reached out of the portal and pulled the voodoo man inside.

"UNCLE FACILIER!" Abby shouted as the portal clapped his mouth shut on her uncle.

* * *

><p>Facilier was taken to a strange realm between dimensions, surrounded by green energy, the same design as the portal, as well as Shadow Beings swimming through the greenness. The shadow man looked up to see the portal spirit floating above him, only it appeared larger and had two hands floating by it.<p>

The spirit then opened its mouth, drooling out shadowy drool, which then became Shadow Beings. The spirit punched his palm and laughed.

_Boss fight: The Gateway Guardian_

The Shadows charged at Facilier, who fired all sorts of spells that destroyed the Shadows. Little did he know some snuck up from behind, but he had his own Shadow to help fight and defend him. "Good work, Shadow!"

Just then, the Guardian raised its right hand over Facilier and attempted to squash him, but the magic man dodged and fired a spell at the hand, making the spirit scream in pain. The Guardian then raised his other hand and tried to smash him, but it only ended up the same way. Facilier dodged as the Guardian spat fireballs at him. Afterwards, he put his hands at both ends, with Facilier in between and, after a few seconds, clapped them together. Thankfully, Facilier jumped and held himself up with his hands on the large hands as he did a split upside down. In the background, three Shadows gave him a 10 at this.

Soon, the hands released and Facilier dropped back to the ground. The Guardian then put its hands to both ends again, but held them flatways this time. It quickly slid both hands across to the other side, but Facilier jumped and slipped between them. Before the hands could retract, Facilier shot a spell at the left one and it blew it up, making the spirit scream in pain.

It then swung its right arm around the room until it finally came up to Facilier and grabbed him, squeezing him afterward. After of while Facilier and Shadow trying to break free, they finally did so and Facilier fired a spell that destroyed the hand.

With all its hands destroyed, the Gateway Guardian became furious. While it stared at Facilier angrily, the voodoo witch doctor blasted it with a few spells, doing some damage. The spirit then recovered and vanished into nowhere. Facilier soon found himself surrounded by clones of the Guardian, which spiraled around him, attempting to make him dizzy.

Once they stopped spinning, the real spirit then shot fire, burned him from behind, and laughed. The clones then began spinning around the witch doctor again. When they stopped spinning, Facilier fired his spells at a few until he finally hit the real one. The others disappeared as Facilier kept blasting the real one.

Once it recovered, the Guardian vanished once again, and clones covered the entire room. Facilier dodged as best he could as they fired fireballs from every direction. At the same time, he was trying to shoot all the ones he could in an attempt to find the real one. Finally, he found it and began doing away with it.

"Come on. Haven't ya had enough?" Facilier smirked.

The Gateway Guardian then became more furious, and released more Shadows at the magic man. Facilier did his best to fight away all the Shadows, but they soon overpowered him and his Shadow.

The Guardian smirked. "Had enough?"

"Maybe last time, mask boy, but things are different here. I got a family waiting, and a world to save! So, if it kills me, ah will take you out and ah WILL help destroy Malladus!" With that, he shook away from the Shadows and fired a blast of fire from his cane at the Shadows, burning and destroying them. The Guardian gasped as Facilier turned and smirked to him. "Now, try THIS! _Expecto PATRONUM!"_ With that, Facilier erupted a large, bright flash of light at the spirit, who screamed as he was engulfed by the light.

* * *

><p>The team watched as the spirit spat Facilier back out and held his mouth open, allowing the others to step inside. "Uncle Facilier! What happened in there?"<p>

"I gave my old friend from the other side a taste of his own magic! Now, we should be able to travel back and forth between the worlds freely."

"Then let's go. We have to get the sacred light from the Spirit World." Rachel said.

"I can sense me scythe nearby. It's somewhere in the Underworld!" Grim said.

"Gee. That place looks scary." Sonya shivered.

"Don't worry, Sonya. I'll protect you!" Lee comforted, earning a smile from Sonya.

"Bleahhhh!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Okay." Violet said. "Here we go." With that, they stepped through the portal to the other side. Through the gates of Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. The Gateway Guardian was the same spirit that dragged Facilier to Hell before, so he finally got his revenge. Next time, we'll do the Underworld. Later.<strong>


	20. Welcome To Hell

**It's time to go into the Underworld!**

* * *

><p>After stepping through the portal, the group had finally made it to…<em>the other side.<em> "So, this is the Underworld." Rachel said. They all looked ahead to see a vast plain of bones and darkness, as well as what looked like a large metropolis up ahead.

"This place IS scary!" Sonya shivered, holding Lee's hand, who also looked very scared himself.

"Pfft. I've seen scarier." Harvey shot back. He then began to feel ill. "Ugh…I feel weird." Everyone else appeared to be sick as well.

"That's the Underworld curse." Grim said. "As demons get weak in the over world, mortals get weak in the Underworld."

"Why do we feel fine?" Nigel asked, gesturing to him, Fanny, and Ginny, who looked okay.

"Because you and Fanny are half-demons. And Paddy, too. Since Underworld blood runs inside you, the Underworld curse doesn't affect you. And Virginia, of course, has spirit blood, so she survives just as well."

"What about me?" Eva asked. "I feel fine, too."

"I guess that's because you're just lucky!"

"Well, if this place was just a big booby trap to mortals, shouldn't we not have come here?" Rachel asked, weakly.

"Aw, relax, kids!" Facilier replied. "I anticipated this. So thankfully, I brought us these protective charms! It's what I use when I have to go to the Underworld! Here ya go!" With that, the witch doctor took out several necklaces with blue, glowing stones. The group put them on and they suddenly felt better.

"Hey! I feel energized again!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Cool!" Lee said.

"Alright, kids. Let's go into town!" Grim said, and with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>They finally made it through the field of bones and to the entrance to town, which had an archway that read 'Welcome To Hell'. "Well, here we are." Grim said as they stepped in. As they all walked through the town, they looked around to see the many skeletons and demons going from place to place, either in a car or just walking.<p>

"You know, I have to admit, for Hell, this isn't really that bad." Rachel said.

"Well, of course not! People just make Hell out to be evil all because of the stuff Malladus has been doing throughout the years." Grim replied. "In reality, we're just like any other realm. Just dark…and deadly."

"I still wouldn't recommend living here, though." Violet said.

"Yeah, but they got nice color!" Virginia replied.

"But Grim, isn't this where bad people go when they die?" Sonya asked.

"Yes, but…Let me show you."

* * *

><p>Grim then took the group to a courthouse, where several people were in line for a weight scale. "You see, when people die, they get sent here to the Underworld and to this courthouse, where they have their sins weighed to see where they should go."<p>

"Is their sins are light enough," Grim began as a man stepped onto the scale and earned a green check mark, "they get a pass to live in the peaceful Spirit World." With that, the man "WOOED!" as he got on a golden light train. "But if their sins are too heavy," Grim started as the next man stepped on the scale and earned a red X, "they get the-"

"WHEEL! OF! PUNISHMENT!" the audience exclaimed as the guards brought out a wheel with four different choices.

As the wheel spinned, Grim continued, "The wheel of punishment decides what your fate is in the Underworld. The most merciful one being to stay here and start a new afterlife here in Hell. The second one being to be arrested in locked in Underworld prison. The third one being to get thrown in the Sanzu River and be one of the hundreds of souls drifting along, and the fourth one…" Soon, the wheel stopped and landed on-

"BECOME A SHADOW!" With that, a bunch of Shadows shot into the room, circled around the victim, and, in a few seconds, he became a Shadow, designed after his original form. The Shadows then did a flip and shot out of the room.

"Well, that explains where they come from." Rachel said.

"Yep. All those Shadows were just the Shadows of what's left of certain souls."

"Good thing me and my Shadow are buds, right Shadow?" With that, Facilier and his Shadow high-fived. "Yeah, that's right!"

* * *

><p>"Well, kids, now that I've shown you what happens to people when they die, where should we go first?" Grim asked as they were back in town. "How about a restaurant, like Dead King, McBurner's, Frisch's Burn Boy-" Just then, they walked by a window with several TVs inside, playing a commercial.<p>

"_Underworldly Sanzu Powered Wailing Flailing Skeleton Ghosts! Underworldly Sanzu Powered Wailing Flailing Skeleton Ghosts! Underworldly Sanzu Powered Wailing Flailing Skeleton Ghosts!"_

"_Hi, I'm Al Skellington, President and CEO of Al Skellington's Underworldly Sanzu Powered Wailing Flailing Skeleton Ghosts emporium and graveyard! Due to a recent over world tsunami, I am now currently overstocked on Underworldly Sanzu Powered Wailing Flailing Skeleton Ghosts, and am passing the savings on to YOOOUUUUU!"_

Grim then looked over to another building. "OOOO! They're having karaoke night over at the drunken gut! Let's go!" With that, he ran over to the nearby bar and the others soon followed him inside to find a robot designed like the devil singing on stage.

_"You'll be burned to little bits, and you'll be tortured for eternity_

_Down here in HELL!"_

The demons cheered away as the Robot Devil finished his song.

"Thank you! Thank you! The Robot Devil never fails to sing!" the bartender exclaimed. He then looked over to the entrance to see Grim and the group. "AH, LOOK, EVERONE! The Grim Reaper is here! And what's this? HE'S BROUGHT THE DEMON PRINCE!" At this, the many demons gave loud cheers at Nigel Uno, who waved back, blushing.

_"_Wow, even in Hell, you're famous!" Rachel said.

"Well, he has lived with mortals for 10 years." Grim replied. "And heck, I've been living with them for a while, too!" Just then, the next song started to play. "OOO! I love this song!" Grim exclaimed as he ran up on stage. He grabbed the mike and began singing.

_Minotaur's my butler._

_Cyclops my vallet!_

_A centaur drives my chariot that takes me down the way!_

_The river's made of FIRE!_

_The ground is paved with bone!_

_A dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne!_

_In the Land of the Dead_

_Heck, boy, ain't that grand?_

_I'm overlord of the Underworld 'cause I hold Horror's Hand!_

_In the LAND of the Dead_

_Ah'm big-shot royalty!_

_Ah'm livin' round in the underground_

_And you can't take that from me!_

Just then, five skeletons appeared on stage in front of him.

_Whoa!_

_(Whoa!)_

_Whoa!_

_(Whoa!)_

_WHOA!_

_(WHOA!)_

Grim then took the time to remove one of his legs and hit them with it.

_OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!_

_Cerberus, my lapdog_

_Loyal as can be._

_My bed is made of a skulls here in the lap of luxury!_

_A dragon's blood jacuzzi. The ladies think that's cool!_

_To have a seven-headed Hydra livin' in your swimmin' pool!_

_In the Land of the Dead_

_Heck, boy, ain't it grand?_

_I'm overlord of the Underworld 'cause I hold Horror's Hand!_

_In the LAND of the Dead_

_Ah'm big-shot royalty!_

_Ah'm livin' round in the underground_

_And you can't. Take. That. AWAYYY FROMMMM MEEEEE!_

_No, you can't take that from me!_

Soon, the song ended, and the demons cheered as Grim stepped down from stage and joined the others. "Okay, nice work, Grim! Our next song: I feel pretty Greek!"

"Wow, Grim! Nice singing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, when you have dreams, there's nothing to stop you!"

"Well, I'll make sure that dream comes true!" Nigel said.

"Yeah, great and all, but you don't you think we should be looking for the scythe?" Violet asked.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, I know someone who may know where it is. She's an old friend of mine. Come on. I'll take you to her." And with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Grim soon lead them to a dark cave far outside the town's outskirts. They slowly entered the cave behind Grim with terrified expressions. "Velma! Are you home?" Grim called out. They soon came to a more lit up room with a large spider web. In the center of the web was a large, white and purple, female spider with black hair singing a tune. She stopped her singing to look down at Grim and the others.<p>

"Ah, Grim. How long has it been?" she asked as she walked down her web.

"Hey, Velma! Kids, this is Velma Dean, the Spider Queen! Velma, these are my new mortal friends!"

Velma walked around and studied the children, who looked back in fear of her. "Well, they seem far more interesting than those other children. Oh, but who's this?" she asked as she noticed Nigel. "Isn't that the Demon Prince?"

"Yep! That's Prince Uno!" Numbuh 1 just gave a nervous smile and waved, chuckling nervously.

"Hmm...looks tastier than I thought. So, what are you all doing out here, anyway?"

"We're looking for Grim's scythe." Violet answered. "You haven't seen it, have you?"

"Oh, yes. I heard about what happened. Pretty brave of you to stand up to the Demon King like that. You and Facilier." she said, flirtingly.

"Uh...yes, well...Have you seen it?"

"Last I heard, it was given to Grandfather. He's over at Castle Hell with Cole."

"Great! Then to Castle Hell we go!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Let's go quick. If Cole's there, I want a little revenge!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Me too!" Violet replied.

"Thanks for the help, Velma!" Grim thanked as they were leaving the cave.

"No problem. And when this is over, I expect a little... reward."

Grim blushed. "Uh, hehe! Uh...see you later!" With that, he ran after the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, this part was boring. Next time, we'll head to the next dungeon, which is Castle Hell. The Skeleton Ghost things are a parody of the guys with long names on Family Guy. So, leave a review, I guess. I have a feeling what one person's gonna say. Later.<strong>


	21. The Return of Runt

**To Castle Hell.**

* * *

><p>The group finally made it outside of the Underworld Castle, and were hiding behind some rocks from all the guards. "Well, there it is." Grim said.<p>

"No duh, Sherlock." Harvey retorted.

"How will we get past all those demons?" Sonya asked.

"Weren't these guys supposed to be really slow?" Paddy asked.

"Yes, but they're faster in the Underworld." Grim replied.

"Then are we gonna get in?" Patton asked.

"Kids Next Door?" They all jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see who it was. To their surprise, it was none other than-

"RUNT?" Nigel exclaimed, and it was, indeed, the former leader of the Six Gum Gang.

"What are y'all doin' here? Did yer time finally come er what?" he smirked.

"What are YOU doing here, Runt?" Nigel asked.

"I've been here for 3 months! Ever' since that idjit, Lunk smashed me with that piano durin' the scavenger hunt! That there piano squished all mah lungs and next thing ah knew, I was here in Hell! Those dern demons brought me to some scale where they weighed my sins. That didn't turn up too well. Anyway, they were gonna throw me in the Sanzu River, but I escaped. I've been hiding in this Hellhole for 3 months, lookin' fer a way out. So, how'd y'all end up here?"

"We didn't die." Nigel replied. "We've came here through a portal. We're trying to get in the Underworld Castle in order to-"

"Wait just a dern minute! There's a portal? Where is it? I can use it to get outta here!"

"Too bad. The portal doesn't work for dead mortals unless escorted by a demon."

"Good thing I'm the Demon Prince!" Nigel exclaimed.

"You mean YER the Demon Prince these varmints keep talkin' about? Well, ya GOTTA get me outta here! I don't wanna swim in Sanzu!"

"Why should I help you?"

"Yeah. The whole time we've known you, you were always against us!" Hoagie replied.

"Well, ah still got my lasso, and can probably use it to get up into that castle. If you agree to help me."

"Hmm…"

It was then that Runt got on his knees and begged. "PLEASE HELP ME GET OUTTA HERE! I WANNA GO BACK TO THE LAND OF THE LIVIN'! HELP ME OUT AND AH'LL NEVER BE MEAN TO YA AGAIN! PLEASE!"

"Man, what a baby." Violet said.

"Okay, Runt. If you help us, we'll take you with us when we go." Nigel said.

"WHAT? We can't just bring people back to life willy nilly!" Grim exclaimed.

"Look, it's for a worthy cause, alright? You want to kill Malladus, don't you?"

Grim sighed. "Yes."

"Then, Runt, you're in."

"YES! YES! AH'M SO OUTTA THIS DUMP!"

"SHHH! They'll hear you!"

"Hey! Who's over there?" one of the Phantoms said as they both ran over across the bridge.

"Uh-oh! Shoot the chains!" On Nigel's command, they drew their weapons and fired at the chains holding the drawbridge. Once they were gone, the drawbridge dropped, and the soldiers fell into the Sanzu River.

"Come on! Over here!" Runt exclaimed as he guided them over to the side of the fort to a watchtower with a flag on top. He then drew out his lasso and tossed it up, wrapping it around the flag. He then wrapped the other end around a rock and used it as a tightrope to get up. "Well, aren't ya comin'?"

With that, everyone else hopped onto the tightrope and had no trouble balancing up, except for Numbuh 2, who hung on tightly as he crawled up. When he was getting close enough, Numbuh 5 helped him up the rest of the way. They then hopped off the watch tower and onto the pathway, only to be greeted by more Phantoms.

"Hey! Stop them!"

"Uh, I'm the Demon Prince!" Nigel shouted, hoping that would do something, but the troops continued to charge at them.

"Yeah, I don't think they care!" Eva replied. "Just shoot 'em!" With that, Numbuhs 1, 86, 23, and Facilier used their powers, while the others just fired their weapons to knock them out.

"Come on!" Nigel exclaimed as they ran forward and into the castle. Inside, they ran into more Phantom soldiers, but they kept attacking.

"AH! Why do we wear this armor? IT'S USELESS!" one soldier exclaimed as they were getting shot. Rachel and Violet just hopped onto their heads and knocked them out from there. Violet hopped onto one's head, grabbed its helmet, and yanked it right off, revealing a shrunken skeleton head.

"WHOA! No wonder you wear these helmet!" Violet exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're self-conscious about our heads-AH!" He was silenced when Wally shot at him.

"HA! You guys are weak!"

Violet hopped off the armor and next to Wally. "Hey, you're pretty good with that!"

Wally blushed. "Uh, thanks."

"You think you can show me how they work sometime?" Violet smiled.

Wally chuckled nervously. "Well, I-" he was silenced when Kuki punched him from behind.

She grumbled. "Let's just go!" And she dragged Wally along.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Malladus continued to lean back on the Treehouse as he looked around. "Hmm…That's strange. I haven't seen any KND brats for a while. I wonder where they all are." He then drank a large bowl of tapioca. "Oh well. No matter." With that, he reached to the sky and swirled the clouds around with his finger, making a hole in the clouds, which several winged demons flew through and up to the sky.<p>

"Go forth. Spread my rule across the universe. Soon, everyone will worship the power of the Uno family! AH HA HA HA! MWA HA HA HA!"

* * *

><p>Back in the castle, the group just got finished beating another Phantom. "Well, that's the last one." Grim said. "Now, let's go. The top of the tower is just ahead." As they continued walking, they finally made it to the top of the tower, where they found a beam of light leading straight upwards.<p>

"That's the entrance to the Spirit World." Facilier said.

"But where's the scythe?" Rachel asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" At the sound of the voice, they all looked to see the Demon Train flying up from over the edge, and on top of it was none other than Grandfather and Cole.

"Grandfather!" Nigel exclaimed.

"That's right, grandson! And guess what I have!" With that, he pulled out-

"ME SCYTHE!" Sigh…Yeah, thank you, Grim.

"That's right. Now, Grandson, why don't you just go ahead and ditch these fools and come hang with us."

"You, too, Paddy and Fanny!" Cole replied. "You'll like it MUCH better on the dark side!"

"Didn't I already say that never works?" Violet asked.

"And didn't I already say that I'm never betraying my friends?" Nigel replied.

Grandfather sighed. "And after all we've done to try and restore our family's honor. Oh well. If that's the case, then…" With that, Cole fired several electric strings, which wrapped around Rachel and pulled her over.

"RACHEL!"

"This brat's going straight in the Sanzu River!"

"Uh…can I just say something?"

He sighed again. "What?"

"There's a little stain on your cloak."

"Ugh! Stupid maid!" Grandfather said as he studied his cloak. "Why can't she ever do anything right?"

"YAH!" With that, Runt threw his lasso over to the scythe and pulled it over, giving it to Grim. He then threw it over and caught Rachel, pulling her back.

"ME SCYTHE! I missed you so much!" With that, Grim began smooching his scythe.

"Aw…That's no fair. Why can't anything ever work out for me?" Grandfather asked as he then began sobbing.

"Uh…Sire? They're still here." Cole said.

Grandfather then looked back up. "Oh, yes. Ahem. Let's get out of here!" With that, four rows of train tracks appeared and the Demon Train drove away.

"We have to go after them!" Nigel exclaimed.

"You got it! Come on!" With that, Grim made several mine carts appear, and Violet, Grim, Facilier, Rachel, Fanny, Abby, Nigel, and Runt hopped into them.

"You guys stay here!" Rachel ordered to the rest, and with that, they took off after the Demon Train.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, next time, we'll face Grandfather and Cole on the Demon Train. A battle in which one won't survive. One good guy, that is. Try and guess who that is.<strong>


	22. The Grand Fall

**Time to fight the Demon Train, in which someone won't survive.**

* * *

><p><em>Boss fight: Demon Train<em>

The mine carts sped along the train tracks at a fast pace and were able to keep up with the Demon Train. "Ya couldn't 'ave poofed us something better?" Fanny shouted.

"Look, I like to go easy on me scythe after it's been away for a while, okay?" Grim replied.

"At least we're able to keep up to it." Rachel said.

"Just be careful not to slip off the tracks. Otherwise, you're going for a swim in the Sanzu River!" At this, they all looked down to see they were, in fact, right above the greenness that is the Sanzu River, which now looked more like an ocean.

"Uh…Nigel?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Did I ever tell you I'm scared of heights?"

"Well, now's the perfect time to face your fear. Over an ocean of souls."

"All I can say is I would rather swim in normal water than Sanzu water." Violet replied.

"Keep on guard, kids!" Facilier said. "Here it comes!" With that, they were coming straight up to the six-car Demon Train.

"Shoot it!" At Nigel's command, the group began shooting at its windows, destroying them. Just then, some Phantom soldiers put cannons in the windows and tried blowing the heroes off the bridge. Abby then took out some MARBLES and threw them at the cannons, destroying them.

"Now you've done it!" the train exclaimed. "I'm switching tracks!" With that, the Demon Train moved itself over and took up the left rows of tracks. As a response, Runt charged his lasso and tossed it to and wrapped it around a bolt on the back of the train, then used it to haul himself over.

Once on, he climbed up the latter and got on the top of the train, running over the car and jumping down between the gap that separated it and the next car. With all his might, he tried to pull the bolt loose that stuck the two cars together, and was successful. "INCOMING!" Runt shouted as he got back onto the car and hopped back into his mine cart. Before the others could collide with the separate car, they jumped to the tracks to the side in their carts. The tracks below the separate car just gave way and broke and the car fell and exploded into the Sanzu River.

Soon, they were coming up to the next car, in which Moogers were sticking their heads out the windows armed with arrows. The team sped along as fast as they could to avoid the arrows, while also shooting the Moogers with their weapons. Every Mooger that took a hit fell straight into the river. Once they were all gone, the train prepared to switch tracks once again and it moved over to the right side.

"Mah turn!" Facilier exclaimed as he stood in his cart, took out a green, flubbery like substance, tossed it over, and stuck it to the back of the train. "Whoa!" he screamed as he was forcibly pulled out of his cart and was dragged along the track. He then stood up and began running along the track at high speeds as he was pulled. He then made a leap and grabbed onto the train car, hauling himself up afterwards. He then made his way over to the bolt separating the cars and cast a spell, making it vanish. Facilier got back on his cart and moved back to the left side with the others as the car stopped and fell into the river.

"Well, what now?" Nigel asked as they were coming up to the next car.

"PIES!" Grim shouted, and just like he said, some Bokoblin stuck out the windows and began throwing pies at the group.

"Ugh! Is that the best they can do?" Fanny shouted. "I'll burn all these pies to-AH!" Fanny was silenced when a pie hit her in the face. The group then began throwing their attacks at the Bokoblin, causing them to fall afterwards. Like before, the train switched over to the right tracks. This time, it was Violet's turn as she got close to the train and leaped onto the train, then began crawling along the bottom. Violet held on for dear life with her claws as she looked down at the Sanzu River below. Finally, she made it to the bolt and scratched it, causing it to shatter. She then hopped back on then off the train to her mine cart as they hopped to the left side as the car fell to the river.

"I say, that's no good." The Demon Train said. "Perhaps I should go down the middle." With that, the Demon Train took up the two middle tracks. As some group members got on both sides of the tracks, more Phantom troops dropped bombs down at them, but they were still able to dodge. Soon, Nigel and Fanny were opposite from each other with the bolt in between. The two then both shot fire at the bolt, which melted shortly after. The train then moved to the left side while the group got to the right.

Soon, the train's chimney began shooting fireballs onto the separate tracks, setting those parts on fire, but the team was able to jump them. Soon, Grim got beside the bolt and slashed it with his scythe. In an instant, the separate car stopped and fell into the river.

"Just one car to go!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Let's take it out!" Rachel exclaimed. With that, they drove by the side of the last car, which opened up to reveal laser turrets. As the lasers fired, the team fired back and destroyed them. Nigel soon sped up and got in front of the train, getting a clear view of its face. With all his might, Numbuh 1 threw loads of his flames at the face, making it grunt in pain. He then charged and fired a super flame in its mouth. After coughing up some smoke, the Demon Train stopped in its tracks, and the gang stopped as well.

"ALRIGHT!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Quick! Let's get on!" Grim said, and with that, they got off their mine carts, hopped over the tracks, and climbed onto the Demon Train. Once on top, they found Grandfather and Cole over at the front side.

"End of the line, Gramps!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Ah…Now, Grandson, must it really all end in violence?"

"Says the Demon King's loyal son!" Rachel retorted.

"Oh, come now! What makes you so sure Cole and I like Malladus as well?"

"Well, he does seem to like you a lot."

"True…, but that doesn't mean I feel the same. But if you joined forces with me, Nigel, we could overthrow Malladus and take the throne for ourselves!"

"And YOU, Fanny, can be Chancellorette!" Cole exclaimed. "Whaddya say, huh?"

"Man, you just don't give up, do you? I told you I'm NOT betraying my friends!"

"And I told HIM that I'm NOT his servant, so no deal!" Fanny shot back.

Cole sighed. "Our children are just too stubborn, Sire."

"Then it's clear what must be done." With that, Grandfather clapped his hands and the Demon Train was back in motion again. The team looked back as the mine carts drew farther and farther away. "So…" Grandfather began as his hands lit up with flames. "Shall we settle this?" Nigel and Fanny prepared their flames as well and they all readied for battle.

_Boss fight: Grandfather and Cole Fulbright_

At the start of the fight, Chancellor Cole flew up to the heroes and grinned evilly as he danced around in midair. Rachel and Grim tried to hit the leprechaun- "That's DEMONIC leprechaun!", but he was too fast. Cole then spawned four pieces of glowing broccoli, which float in mid-air around Rachel, making her weak. Nigel and Fanny then burned the broccoli and freed Rachel.

Runt then gave a battle cry as he charged up to Grandfather, but the shadow demon fired his heat vision, sending Runt flying back and off the train. "RUNT!" Nigel screamed as he was falling into the river, but the young cowboy drew out his lasso, threw it, and grabbed back onto the track.

Back with the others, they kept trying to run up and hit Grandfather, but he kept knocking them back. When Rachel was knocked back, Cole threw his strings back at her and began using her as a puppet. "Hey! Let me go!" Rachel demanded as she was forcibly kicking Nigel, while Cole cackled.

Violet then leaped into the air and tackled Cole to the floor, scratching at him. Cole then fired two dark energy balls from his hands and knocked Violet back. He then ran up to her and the two started dueling in hand-to-hand combat. "This is what you get for betraying me!" Violet exclaimed.

"HA! What'd you expect? You're incompetent! WEAK! Just like a porcelain doll!"

"I'll show YOU who's porcelain!" With that, she grabbed him and threw him toward Grandfather, who grabbed him and moved him aside. Grim then spun his scythe and shot a lightning beam toward Grandfather, but he caught it and redirected back toward Grim, knocking him off the train, but he was able to recover and catch the track with his scythe just in time.

Violet defended as Cole shot back up to her and started beating away once again. Soon, Cole shot a dark blast and knocked Violet back. "Now it's YOUR turn for a swim, Cat Girl!" he said as he approached her.

Just then, Fanny shot a flame in his path. "Not so fast, Gramps! I still have a score to settle with ya!"

"So be it, stoopid girl!" With that, Fanny and Cole started throwing flames and dark balls at one another.

"Come on! Let's get Grandfather!" Nigel exclaimed as he ran up to the shadowy demon. Grandfather fired more heat vision at his grandson, but he held it back with his own flames as he got closer and closer. Rachel and Abby then approached Grandfather from the side and attacked him, making him drop his guard and for Nigel to burn him.

"Grrr! That's IT! I'm gonna burn you once and for all!" With that, he shot more flames to knock them back, then grabbed Abby, strangling her as she was turning senior citizombified. He then heard a battle cry and looked up to see Facilier coming down for an attack. The witch doctor hit him in the head, making him release Abby.

"Thanks, Uncle!"

"Alright, that's it! It's time to end this!" With that, Grandfather shot more flames, but Nigel protected his friends against his grandpa by shooting more flames.

As Cole and Fanny continued fighting, Cole looked ahead and gasped in horror. "ROAD BREAK!" Fanny and the others turned and gave horrified looks as the train tracks ended up ahead, to a drop that lead straight into a Sanzu whirlpool.

"It's Underworld's End!" Facilier shouted.

"NO! HIT THE BRAKES!" Grandfather ordered to the Demon Train, who also gave a worried look as it tried to brake.

"Not on my watch!" Nigel exclaimed as he hopped over Grandfather and onto the chimney. With that, he threw some flames down into it, making the train speed up even more.

"I can't…STOP IT!" the Demon Train yelled back. With that, Nigel hopped back over Grandfather and hit him with another flame, knocking him out. Fanny then knocked Cole out as she and the others ran to jump off the train and back onto the tracks. As Abby and Facilier were about to jump off, Grandfather recovered and quickly grabbed Facilier's leg.

"UNCLE FACILIER!" Abby shouted as she ran back to help her uncle. The others watched from the track as the Demon Train finally drove off the track.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" the Demon Train screamed as it fell into the whirlpool and exploded shortly after. The others ran up ahead to see Numbuh 5 holding onto Facilier's cane, which Facilier held onto. Grandfather was also holding onto him while Cole held onto Grandfather.

"HANG ON! I'LL HELP YOU!" Abby yelled as she tried to pull him up. The others ran in and assisted her.

"It's no use, Abby! We're being sucked in! Y'all will have to go to the Spirit World on your own!"

"But we can't do it without you!"

"No, Abby! For so long, I've served Malladus in order to get what I wanted: to be the best of witch doctors! Now I know what I truly want: for you to live for the future! You have to stop Malladus!"

Tears started to well up in Abby's eyes. "But…we need you."

Facilier smiled. "You've grown up, Abby. Now, go. And never forget what's important." With his last words, Facilier let go of the cane.

"FACILIER!" Abby screamed as her uncle fell, along with a screaming Grandfather and Cole, and finally took a big splash in the water. They all looked over the edge to see Facilier rapidly aging in the river and eventually dissolving. At the same time, Grandfather and Cole were trying to fight off the many souls in the river trying to drag them down.

"AGH! GET OFF ME!" Grandfather demanded.

"HOW FILTHY!" Cole yelled.

"GET YOUR SLIMY SOULS OFF ME!"

"MY COLE CHARMS ARE NOT TO SHARE!"

"They aren't gonna be too happy when they get out of there!" Rachel said.

"You mean IF they get out!" Violet corrected.

"Oh! Well, that works!"

"I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD NOW, COLE!"

"NOR DO I, SIRE. IT'S THE END OF THE LINE!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" With that, they were dragged to the bottom.

Back on top, Rachel put her hand on Abby's shoulder as she cried her eyes out. "I'm sorry, Abby."

Abby sniffled. "It's okay. It was his wish."

"Well, now we need to do what he wanted us to: destroy Malladus!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Yes. Let's get back to the castle. We need to get to the Spirit World." Violet said, and with that, they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>MAN, that was a heavy duty fight! Next time, we will finally reach the Spirit World. Later.<strong>


	23. The Spirit World

**To the Spirit World!**

* * *

><p>After the battle, the group carefully walked their way across the tracks and back to the top of Castle Hell, where everyone else was waiting. "Numbuh 5!" Hoagie exclaimed, running up to embrace her in a hug. It was then that he realized something: "Hey. Where's your uncle?"<p>

Abby looked down in sadness.

"Oh…Well, sorry, Abby."

"It's okay. At least Grandfather and Cole went with him."

"Good riddance ta THEM!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Awww. I liked Cole." Patton said, sadly.

"TOO BAD, ye BOY!"

"Come on, guys. We need to get to the Spirit World!" Rachel said.

"She's right, and this light will take us there. Now, step in." At Grim's command, the group unhesitantly stepped into the light and were immediately beamed upwards.

Finally, they were taken up all the way and they gaped at the sight of the beautiful Spirit World. Clear skies, fields of green, and forest as far as the eye could see. "This place is beautiful!" Sonya exclaimed.

"I wanna go swim in that ocean!" Eva exclaimed.

"So, is this where good people go when they die?" Rachel asked as they walked forward a little.

"Yep. It's the most spectacular place in the cosmos for mortals, which must be why you call it 'Heaven'. You see, when people get sent up here, they get taken to these doors, which lead them to their own personal heaven. Most of the time, they just like to hang around in these outside areas, admiring the beauty they're so used to. _Mortals." _Grim scoffed.

Hoagie's expression then lit up as he thought of something: "Hey, Grim, do you know anyone by the name of Hoagie Gilligan Sr.?"

"Of course! He's right over there." The Reaper pointed over, and Hoagie's mouth dropped at the sight of a fat man wearing aviator goggles.

"D…Dad?"

The man heard this and looked over. "Son?" With that, Hoagie smiled and ran over to embrace his dad in a hug, tears in his eyes. His dad hugged back. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Hoagie sniffled. "Me neither, Dad."

"But how did you get here?"

"We got here through the Underworld! We came in through a portal! Come on, Dad! You can come with us!"

"Oh, NO HE CAN'T!" Grim exclaimed. "We're already taking THIS twerp with us!"

"HEY!" Harvey shouted.

"I meant Runt."

"HEY!"

"He's right, Hoagie." Hoagie I replied. "My time in the world is up. It's the way it has to be."

"…B-But-"

"Don't worry, son. You know that I'll always be with you in spirit, right?"

He sniffled. "I guess so."

"And you're still using Betsy, right?"

"Never go swimming without her!"

"And as long as you still have your friends, you'll be okay without me."

He smiled. "Yeah…You're right!"

"Well, of course I'm right! I wasn't the biggest nerd in school for nothing! So, what was the Underworld like?"

"Not bad, actually. But not the place I'd wanna live!"

"I doubt the swimming pools there would have good water!"

"Ha ha ha! Yeah! Well, we should probably get back to the mission. Hey dad, you know where we can find something called a 'sacred light'?"

"Can't say I've heard of it. I think one of the spirits may know."

"Where are they, Mr. Gilligan?" Kuki asked.

"The spirits live in their respective areas." Grim replied. "Celebi lives in the forest, Groudon lives in the volcanoes, but the higher up gods, like time and space, live high up on the Spear Pillar over there." With that, Grim pointed over to a pillar that seemed to reach all the way up into space.

"Don't tell me we have to CLIMB that thing!" Wally exclaimed.

"Okay. I won't. But the gods are up there, and something tells me they know where this light is."

"Then it's settled." Violet said as she ran over and gripped onto the side. "Last one there's a Nighlok!" With that, she climbed her way up.

"Come on, Rachel!" Nigel exclaimed as he grabbed Rachel and activated his rocket boots, and Rachel screamed as they were flying upwards.

"See ya later, Dad!" Hoagie exclaimed as he ran forward and up the nearby stairway.

"This is NOT gonna be pretty." Harvey said.

* * *

><p>Back above Earth, Malladus still leaned on the Treehouse doing more…breathing, I guess. He looked down and searched around. "Where are all the operatives? Shouldn't they have tried to attack me by now? As feeble as they are, I know they are one to never give up because of their pitiful hope. Where are they?"<p>

Just then, he was approached by Father. "Uh, excuse me, Great Grandfather?"

"WHAT?"

"I can't find Mr. Boss or my Teen Ninjas anywhere. You haven't seen them, have you?"

"Hmm, strange. First, the Kids Next Door are missing, now them? Am I being pranked or something?" He sighed. "I have a headache. I need a drink of Sanzu water. You: go get me some tapioca! _Useless grandson."_ He mumbled as he walked away.

Father sighed. "Whatever you say…_Grandpa."_

* * *

><p>A few hours have passed and the main group finally made it to the top of the Spear Pillar, using whatever methods they could to do so. "…Made it." Nigel panted.<p>

"Hey, what took you all so long?" At this, they looked over to see Patton, not looking tired at all.

"How'd ya get up here, ya stoopid boy?" Fanny shouted.

"I took the elevator!" With that, he pointed over to an elevator. "Thanks to that, I made it up here without breaking a sweat!"

Fanny then approached him angrily and grabbed him. "Well, try getting down without breaking a BONE!" With that, she threw him over the edge, and he screamed on the way down. "Now, where's this cruddy sacred light?"

"Let's go ask the gods." Grim said as they walked up a few more stairs to officially reach the top, where they saw two gods, a blue one and a pink one. The two gods sensed their presence and turned to look at them.

"Who are they?" Nigel asked.

"We are the Gods of Time and Space. I'm Dialga. This is Palkia."

"Why do you get introduced first?"

"Because I'm stronger. I'm made of diamonds. While you're made of girly pearls!"

"You are not! I am! Your precious diamonds mean nothing! Everyone knows pearls are better!"

"Guys?" Nigel said.

"If your pearls are so great, how come I was actually able to penetrate them once?"

"You got lucky! I just forgot to polish them!"

"Dirt can't make pearls weak! Only severe beatings can make them weak! And I gave you quite a beating!"

"Guys?" Nigel said.

"Perhaps we should go a few rounds right now?"

"I would be glad to settle this feud once and for all!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

"Are you just going to fight or are you gonna help us?"

"Ah, yes, Malladus is back once more. Can't you just finish him on your own for once?" Dialga asked.

"No, we can't! We want to get rid of Malladus for good, and to do that, we'll need your help! Do you know where the sacred light is?"

"Ah…I anticipated this event." Dialga replied.

"Sure you did, clock boy." Palkia retorted.

"Shut up, Spaceman! Anyway, why come to us for the sacred light when you have it with you right now?"

"Huh?" Nigel questioned.

"Go ahead. Touch the scythe!"

Confused, Nigel just did as Dialga said and took the scythe from Grim's hands. In an instant, the scythe began glowing with a bright light. "But…I don't understand." Nigel said.

"Don't you see?" Dialga smiled. "You ARE the sacred light! You, the latest generation of the Uno family, the one who's spent his entire life in the mortal realm and made wonderful friends! The one who will restore honor to your family!"

Palkia spoke next. "For so long, Malladus has been disrupting the balance of the universe. The mortals have hated the Demon Realm of the Underworld for so long. The only way for both realms to be at peace is if you take that scythe of golden light and end Malladus once and for all!"

"Well, aren't you a lucky cousin?" Eva smirked.

"But when you do, someone will have to take the throne of the Demon King. Someone who's lived in the mortal realm and befriended them like you have."

"Well, you hear that, Grim?" Nigel said. "Sounds like you really will be king!"

"Then it's time to have my dream finally be realized: to see my scythe impaled into Malladus' head!"

"But be forewarned." Dialga said. "Malladus' powers are not to be misjudged. You'll all need to stand together to face him."

"We're way ahead of you on that!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, great, Uno's a walking, talking lantern, big whoop! Now, can we just go back to Earth and kill Malladus already?" Harvey shouted.

"The faster, the better." Violet replied.

"And the faster I can write my news story!" Eva exclaimed.

"Then, let's go! It's time to send Malladus straight back to where he came from!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" At Nigel's battle cry, he used the scythe and warped them away.

Meanwhile, Patton was still falling from the Spear Pillar, for he had not hit the ground yet. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Huh?" He stopped when he found himself wrapped in Runt's lasso halfway down, then looked up to see the others. He chuckled nervously while Fanny sighed.

"Come on. Let's go." Nigel said as he warped them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, there it is! Next time, we should begin the final fight with Malladus Uno! Well. Later.<strong>


	24. Duel of the Demon

**It's time to begin the final showdown!**

* * *

><p>After retrieving the Scythe of Light, Numbuh 1 teleported them all back to Virginia, where the sky was dark from the smoke from all the tapioca factories, and everything else was pretty much toasted. "No sign of Malladus." Nigel said. "Or anyone. Let's go-" but before he could finish, the ground crumbled beneath them and they found theirselves going down some sort of rock slide. After reaching the bottom of the short slide, they found theirselves in an underground chamber, where several people waited.<p>

"Nice to see you finally join us." Dib said.

"Dib? Katie? Marine? What are you all doing down here?" Nigel asked.

Infinity approached them. "After you left, we gathered all the troops we could into this secret underground chamber we built a long time ago in case something like this would happen. We gathered everyone who wanted to help, from operatives, allies, even some enemies."

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, Abby!" Cree exclaimed, running over to hug her sister.

"Nice to see you on our side again, Sis!"

"HOLY KINOLI! IT'S RUNT!" Goof of the Six Gum Gang shouted from the crowd. He and the others then made their way through to greet their leader. Dixie looked to him and smiled, with tears in her eyes, as she ran up to hug him.

"RUNT! We thought y'all died!"

"Ah did, Dix! But it looks like Numbuh 1 bein' the Demon Prince has its advantages!"

"Kids! You're okay!" exclaimed Mr. Boss running over.

"Daddy? YOU'RE with us?" Fanny asked.

"Hey, I may have been loyal to Malladus, but no one banishes my children except me!"

"NUMBUH 1!" exclaimed Numbuh 101, running over, along with Numbuh 202. "See, Kim? I told you he'd make it!"

"You sure did, Matt!"

"EVA!" Eva looked to see Kade and Numbuh 11-Teen running over.

"KADE!" With that, she embraced him in a hug.

"Thanketh the gods that thou art okay, Harvey!" Luvbi exclaimed as she flew over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Hoagie!" Mushi exclaimed, walking over while holding Tommy's hand.

"Mushi? We haven't seen you since the scavenger hunt (which was three months ago). Where have you been? Where's Sandy?"

"Well, we stole Prof. XXXL's ice cream, then Sandy and I got in a fight, then we broke up. But on the bright side, I'm dating Tommy now!" With that, she kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Hello, Abigail!" Henrietta exclaimed, coming over with Ace.

"Hey, Heinie! Whatcha doin' with Ace?"

"Well, after the invasion," Ace began, "I went exploring, and happened to stumble across this pretty gemstone!"

Heinie giggled. "Oh, stop it, Antonio! You're embarrassing me!"

"ANTONIO?" they all exclaimed.

"What? It's a cool name!"

"Okay, if we're all done with the greetings, we need to get down to-" Grim began, but was interrupted.

"OH, NIGIE!" Lizzie shouted, running over to hug Nigel. "I was SO worried when I heard you went into the Underworld!"

"Easy there, Lizzie! We're just friends, remember?"

"I know. But I was SO-"

"AHEM! When you get done, we have serious-" Grim tried to say, but was interrupted again.

"So, Uno, looks like you made it through the Underworld." Chad said, coming over with Maurice.

"Hey, Chad! How's it going?"

"Well, after we got back home, I started dating-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE GREETINGS ALREADY!" Grim yelled. "We have serious business to attend to! We have to stop Malladus RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, okay, geez!" Chad replied.

"You can't blame us for wanting to get reacquainted with one another!" Monty replied.

"So, now that you're here, what's the plan?" Numbuh 35 asked.

"We're all going to team up and attack Malladus and his cronies!" Nigel exclaimed. "This scythe I have has been infused with light, and I can use it to defeat Malladus!"

"But that drongo's ENORMOUS!" Marine exclaimed. "'ow are ya gonna kill 'im with that li'l bitty thing?"

"I'm pretty sure I can manage! And besides, if we all work together, there's no way we can lose!"

"YEAH!"

"We may not all get along with one another, but it's time we work together as human beings (and a skeleton) to take back our world away from those demons!"

"YEAH!"

"It's time we work together to send Great Grandfather back where he came from! So, who's with me?"

"WE ARE!"

"Are you really?"

"HECK, YEAH!"

"For real?"

"HECK, YEAH!"

"For real for real?"

"HECK, YEAH!"

"For real for real for real?"

"HECK, YEAH!"

"For real for real for real for real for-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT, NIGEL!" Rachel shouted.

"Kids Next Door (and everyone else): BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

><p>Outside, Malladus and his demon troops were slowly approaching the area where the resistance gathered. He took a big whiff. "I smell a rebellion."<p>

Just then, a sewer lid opened, and Mushi climbed out, skipping away.

"La la la la la! Don't mind me, everyone! Just a happy-go-lucky little girl, enjoying life to the fullest!"

"A happy child?" Malladus exclaimed. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" With that, Malladus inhaled and fired a blast of heat vision straight at Mushi, but a portal opened up in its path, sucking it right in. "WHAT?" Just then, another portal opened up behind him and the heat vision came right back at him. "OW! Who dares prank me like this?"

This time, Patton came up. "Kids Next Door: ATTACK!" With that, the ground exploded and a swarm of KND operatives, plus others, shot up on their jetpacks. A group of troops flew up to Malladus and began shooting him in the eyes with water guns.

"AAAAAHHHHH! AH! AH! AH!" Malladus screamed, being burned from all the mortal water. "TROOPS! ATTACK!"

The demons did as he ordered and charged to attack the ground troops. Dib, Marine, and Katie ran up and Dib took out his mech arms, then began beating away at the Bokoblin troops. "Thanks goodness I reread the last story and found these!"

Marine then punched away some oncoming Bokoblin with her fist balls. "Come on, ya drongos! Let's raise some 'ell!"

Virginia and Bartie ran in and shot off all the Moogers they could. "Hey hey hey! Guess who's back to play?" They looked over to see Hemaroar approaching.

"Not you again!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Better cover your mouth!" With that, Hemaroar fired a blast of gas at them, but they dodged. Just before he could fire another one at Bartie, Virginia smacked him from behind with her Hands of Justice.

"WHOA! Since when do you have spanking powers?" Bartie asked.

"Since I found out I'm his daughter!" Hemaroar then turned and pushed her back.

"Say good-bye!" But just before he could attack, he heard a battle cry, then looked up to see Knightbrace coming down, shooting two blasts of toothpaste at him.

"Now, Hemaroar! Face the fluoride fury of KNIGHTBRACE!" With that, Knightbrace assembled his Dental Assault Chair right behind him and sat inside. Hemaroar tried to run as two mechanical arms reached out to grab him, but couldn't escape. "Time for a check-up!"

"No! Wait! Please! Let me just-No! I-" Hemaroar struggled to get free as a spinning brush of toothpaste approached him, then began screaming once his teeth were getting brushed after ages. "NO! I lost my stink power! NOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Numbuhs 10-Speed and 78 were just pedaling along on their bikes, shooting any demons they sped by with their weapons. They stopped pedaling for a moment and looked over to see the two muscular Moblin tying up four groups of kids and using them as weights.

"I say, Phineas! These children make spectacular weights for our ever so muscular bodies!"

"I couldn't agree more, Pontiac! Let us lift them some more-AH!" The children were then released when lasers fired and destroyed their ropes, and the Moblin looked over to see Numbuhs 10-Speed and Angelie.

"Anyone ever tell you you guys are jerks?" Angelie asked.

"Now, hands up! You've lifted your last weight!"

"Ho ho! These kids must be really into biking!"

"Let us challenge them to a speed run! HUP!"

"Hup! Hup hup ho hup!" With that, they got on their trike and drove away.

"After them!" Lance shouted as they pedaled after, shooting away at them.

"You'll never catch us!"

"That's what YOU think!" With that, Lance shot their big wheel and they began driving out of control.

"Oh no! We're going DOOOWN!" With that, they fell and crashed into a nearby river. Lance and Angelie high-fived as they sped back to the fight.

The KND air troops were still flying around and firing water at Malladus, who was trying to burn them or swat them away. "Gah! Stupid kids! GO AWAY!"

Abby and Kuki then stood under Malladus, holding their hands together and open as Wally and Hoagie ran up to them with HAIRCUTTERs. The two each hopped off of their respective crushes hands and flung up to Malladus' devil tail.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Malladus screamed as the two scissor pairs badly bruised his skinny tail. "YOU FILTHY RATS DARE HURT THE ROYAL TAIL? YOU MUST DIE!" With that, Malladus began stabbing his tail down at the ground, trying to crush the four kids, but they were able to dodge.

During this time, Negatron was going around, calling operatives names and hurting them. "UGLY HAIR! LOUSY COOK! DIAPER BOY!" He then heard screaming and looked behind to see Lizzie in her LOCKAHSOCKAH.

"You need to CALM DOWN!" she exclaimed as she started beating away at him, but he avoided.

"And what are YOU gonna do, PIG LADY!"

"PIG LADY? ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA CORK YOU FOR GOOD!" With that, she fired a barrage of clothes and clogged Negatron's mouth. "Lesson learned: keep your insults to yourself!" With that, she punched him upside and sent him flying.

"HA HA! ZIS IS SO VERY FUN!" Henrietta exclaimed as she and Ace flew in his plane.

"If you think this is cool, watch this!" With that, Ace fired a barrage of pool balls at the incoming flying Moogers and Kargaroks.

Back on the ground, Eva and Kade were busy shooting off more monsters. "How'dya like THEM apples-AH!"

"EVA!" Kade screamed as Eva was grabbed by some tentacles.

"Oo-ah-oo!" Octoroo exclaimed as he held Eva. "Dance, Princess, dance!" he said as he shook her around. Kade then ran up and blasted his tentacles, making him release Eva. "Oo-ah-oh! Those take forever to grow!"

"TOO BAD!" With that, Eva ran up and started beating away at Octoroo, but the squid man only defended with his staff. Eva soon kicked the staff out of his hands and kicked him to the ground.

"Okay, start talking! What do you know about me?"

"Oo-ah-uff! You'll find out soon enough! Once HE receives my letter, HE'LL be feeling better!"

"Who?"

"Your worst nightmare!" With that, Octoroo disappeared through a gap.

Back with Malladus, the fiery demon was still trying to swat the KND air troops. He then looked down to see the Six Gum Gang circling around him on their bikes. "What are you vermin doing?" The Gang then charged their lassos and wrapped them around Malladus. As the demon tried to take a step, he ended up tripping.

The Six Gum Gang high-fived one another as they sped away.

"Grrrr! SHADOWS!" At his command, the swarm of Shadow Beings rose from the depths and charged toward the KND soldiers, but the troops fought back as best they could.

At this time, Fanny was busy firing fireballs at Dayu. "Would you hit a fellow girl, like me?" Dayu asked.

"YOU ARE NO GIRL!" With that, Fanny shot a super flame and knocked Dayu out.

"That takes care of-WHOA!" She was then grabbed by the lead Shadow, who began sucking out her soul. "AH! HELP ME!"

"I'll save you Fanny!" Patton exclaimed as he ran in to attack the lead Shadow. He blasted away at the demon and it quickly vanished. "You okay?"

"Ya. Thanks, Patton." She smiled. Patton then helped her up as she yelled, "Now, DON'T ever tell anyone ya saved me or I'll KILL YA!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!"

As the air troops continued to attack Malladus, Mr. Boss flew up in his jetpack with his world conquest flag. "Have some of THIS, Great Uncle!" With that, Mr. Boss tossed the flag straight in his eye and made him scream in more pain.

Afterwards, Luvbi flew up to his face and began blowing away, making him shield his eyes. Cree and Chad then flew by, carrying boom boxes, and went straight in his ears. They put the boom boxes down, turned them on, then flew away, and Malladus covered his ears as the loud music started playing.

_I hate demons!_

_Demons are stupid!_

_Demons are fat!_

_Dumb, dumb demons!_

_Demons are ugly!_

_Yes, they are!_

_I hate demons a lot!_

_Stupid, stupid demons!_

As Malladus screamed in pain, Violet then climbed up him as fast as she could, into his mouth, then scratched him right at his uvula.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! MY ROYAL MOUTH!" he screamed as Violet shot out of his mouth.

"He has to have some weakness!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Hey! What about that thing on his head?" Paddy asked, indicating the green skull on his head.

"Leave that to me!" Lee exclaimed as he threw his yo-yo and wrapped it around one of his horns. The team held on as they were pulled up to Malladus' head. Harvey and his friends then began stomping away at the skull that contained the talisman with Nigel's blood, making it crack a little.

"HEY! GET OFF OF THAT!" Malladus demanded as he shook his head, forcing them off.

"Hey, Big Boy!" Malladus looked over to see Rachel running toward him with her staff. Rachel pogo sticked off the ground with her staff as the punching glove side became bigger. With that, she threw the punching glove right into his crotch.

"AAAHHHHH! MY ROYAL ORBS!" he screamed as Rachel dropped back down to the ground. "THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME I FINISHED YOU ALL ONCE AND FOR-AH!" He screamed once more as a big blast of fire hit him from behind. They all looked in that direction to see none other than-

"FATHER?" Indeed, Father was standing there, looking mortally angry.

"What's the meaning of this, Grandson?"

"Now, YOU LISTEN HERE! All my life, I've been trying to win recognition from you and dad! But no matter how hard I worked, you still treat me like I'm incompetent! Well, you know what, Grandpa? I am very, very, VERY ANGRYYYY!" With that, Father began morphing into a dragon. Once in his dragon form, Malladus defended as Father breathed large fire breaths straight at him. He then charged up the skull on his head and fired an enormous red laser, badly damaging the dragon.

"I should've expected this type of treachery, Ben! But now, your reign is over! YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE-OW!" He was silenced when a blast of light hit him from the side. "What the-" He then looked over to see Nigel Uno aiming the Scythe of Light at him. "Well, well, well. Nigel Uno. So, you finally found the sacred light, have you?"

"No, Great Grandfather. I AM the sacred light!"

"Hmph! How pitiful! Do you really think you can beat me? Why can't you just leave these mortals and come rule with me? Do you know why our last name is Uno? It's because Uno is Spanish for one! As in, ONE absolute power! ONE absolute rule! OUR rule! WE are Number 1, Nigel Uno! So, leave these mortals and come take your place by my side!"

"Man, you demons are really bad listeners! I told you I'm never betraying my friends!"

"Yeah! Tell him, mate!" Wally exclaimed.

"I saved the Earth from Dimentia and I'll save it from you, too!"

"Very well. Then we shall fight. _For the crown._ Know that from this day, until the end of the day, one of us shall live." With that, they went to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! Next time, the final boss against Malladus Uno! See you soon!<strong>


	25. Fierce Demon King

**Le showdown begins!**

* * *

><p><em>Final boss: Malladus Uno<em>

Malladus decided to start off the fight by blasting another energy laser straight at Nigel, but the bald Brit made a high leap over the exploding ground and threw several light slashes at the fiery demon. He fought back by swirling the clouds and firing a bolt of lightning. Numbuh quickly dropped down and ran as fast as he could as more lightning shot down.

One lightning bolt came to him and he caught it with his scythe. He smirked to Malladus as he aimed the scythe and shot the lightning straight at his chest, badly damaging him. He then ran to his legs and started cutting away, making Malladus leap with every slash.

"OW! USELESS VERMIN!" With that, Nigel ran as Malladus shot heat vision at him. As the heat ray came for him, Nigel opened his hands and successfully caught it. He then spun around and threw it straight back toward Malladus' eyes, blinding him for a few seconds. "You dare use my powers against me? We'll soon see how you fair when I-GAH!" He was silenced when a fire blast hit him from behind.

"Now, Granddad! There's a far nicer way of scolding children!" Monty exclaimed from behind him, his hands on fire.

"DAD!"

"So, the Zero returns. Very well. It's time I gave YOUR scolding as well!" With that, Monty defended as Malladus fired another laser from his skull.

Just as Monty was getting weak, Father, still in his dragon form, flew up to his head and chomped down on it. "AAAAAHHHHHH! MY ROYAL NECK!" Malladus yelled, trying to shake the dragon off.

"Sheesh, everything with royalty for you!" Nigel exclaimed, and with that, he charged up his scythe and fired a large blast of light straight at Malladus' back. Father released as Malladus screamed and fell to the ground, weakened. Nigel then ran up to his head and started slashing away at the green skull emblem. For every slash he made at it, a soul appeared to be released.

"NO! MY SOULS!" Nigel then decided to end this round but chopping off Malladus' right horn. "AAAHH! MY ROYAL HORN!" he yelled as he stood back up, gripping his cut horn, which fell and stuck straight to the ground. "Bah! No great loss! I still have another! As well as THIS baby!" With that, Malladus started stabbing his tail down at the ground, while Nigel did his best to either avoid or swat it away.

Malladus screamed at the last slash Nigel gave to his 'royal' tail and the towering demon then took the time to kick him a distance. Nigel kicked his shoes together and activated his rockets just before he hit the ground. He then started flying around Malladus' head, throwing light slashes at him, while the demon spat fireballs at him. Nigel then flew by his left ear and fired his GRAPPLUH inside, making the demon twitch a little.

Malladus then threw his arm and swatted Nigel out of the sky, making him drop to the ground with a thud. As Malladus approached to finish him, Monty started throwing flames and burning Malladus again. Malladus turned and attempted to strike back, but that wasn't easy with Nigel shooting more light beams at him. As Malladus defended from both attackers, Father flew up and bit down on his head again, allowing Nigel to charge up his scythe and fire another mega beam, making Malladus drop to the ground again.

Nigel quickly ran over to his head and started slashing away the skull emblem, releasing more souls from his will. Like last time, Nigel threw another slash at the left horn and cut it off, making it fly a distance. The horn flew and soon landed and destroyed Cleveland's house once again, and the bathing man began sliding down in his tub yet again.

"No no no no NO NO! GAH! DAMN F#%KING DEMONS!"

Malladus soon recovered from the blow and started stabbing down at Nigel again with his tail. Before he could retract from the ground after the last shot, Numbuhs 2 and 4 ran up and caught the tail in their HAIRCUTTERs. As Malladus tried to shake them away, Nigel ran up and cut the tail off with his scythe.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME I-"

"Blah blah blah, it's time I destroyed you, blah blah blah blah." Nigel retorted.

"And you mock me, too? You WILL die!" With that, Malladus started throwing more bolts of lightning down at the Nigel, but he was still able to avoid and throw them back. Malladus then charged up an energy ball in his hands and threw it down at him, but Nigel knocked it back with his scythe. The two were then knocking it back at one another until Malladus finally took the hit. Nigel then took the time to throw more slashes at his chest, making several scars.

Malladus gripped his slightly bleeding chest as he fired more lasers from his emblem. At this time, the Six Gum Gang drove over to one of his fallen horns and used all their strength to wrap their lassos around it, lift it up, and throw right toward Malladus' backside, making the demon scream in more pain. Luvbi then flew over to the other horn and used all her strength to conjure a wind tornado, raising the horn from the ground and blowing right at Malladus, who screamed as it stabbed his backside.

"NO! I will restore the royal family's honor!"

"You've been RUINING the royal family's honor!" Nigel shot back. Malladus then felt another burn to the back and looked to see Monty shooting endless flames at him like a flamethrower. Before the Demon King could shoot back, Father went to the side of him and shot more flames. At the same time, Nigel Uno was throwing flames on his other side as well. Malladus struggled to protect against the three flamethrowers, and Nigel finally ceased his flames and shot another large light beam at his backside. Malladus screamed as he fell to the ground once again.

Nigel instantly ran over and gave a big stab in the green skull with his scythe, but Malladus was using all his force to stand back up, making Nigel struggle to force the scythe into his head. "Need a hand?" Rachel asked as she ran over and gripped the scythe, assisting Nigel in forcing it in the demon's head.

Soon, they were each joined with Virginia, Fanny, Harvey, and Eva, who all gripped the scythe and helped to fore it down. Malladus gave a slightly horrified look as the skull emblem cracked more and more from all the extra force being put on it. Malladus tried harder and harder to stand as he saw Grim slowly approaching. The Demon King looked in horror as he saw Grim raise his right index finger and place it on the tip of the scythe.

"Demon King Malladus Uno." The Grim Reaper began. "_Your time has come."_ And with no real effort, Grim gently pushed his finger onto the scythe, making it successfully go all the way down.

With the scythe impaled all the way in his head, the green skull emblem gave an even bigger crack, and in a few seconds, it exploded into a swarm of souls. Malladus stood up and groaned loudly as light leaked through the crack on his head. Nigel and the group ran away as the fleet of souls then began circling around him, making a large cyclone of souls around Malladus.

The Shadow Beings, who were busy attacking other kids, smirked and immediately left them to join the cyclone of souls. Some of the many souls and Shadows flew straight through his body and back, and a ray of light emanated from the crack on his head and went straight up the cyclone.

As the demons watched all this happen, Dayu stepped back in horror, but a tentacle reached up from a gap and pulled her in.

As the cyclone continued to encircle Malladus, the light in the sky grew bigger and bigger. The many tapioca factories and Malladus statues then turned to light matter, which flew up into the sky. As Malladus was still being trapped, some Shadows flew inside of him and pulled his soul right out, which tried to shake free as the Shadows dragged him upwards.

"GAH! No! Shadows! You dare betray me? I can't go down like this! AAAAAHHHH!" And with that, Malladus' soul was pulled up straight through the center of the light. Once he was gone, the rest of the souls and Shadows followed after and the now bright clouds of the sky separated away, revealing the shining blue sky. Once the sky was clear, the demon soldiers backed away as Malladus' now soulless body wobbled and fell to the ground on its back. Its forehead bleed a little more as its eyes closed, dead.

* * *

><p><strong>And THAT'S the end of Malladus Uno! Next time, we'll see the conclusion. Also, I feel the need to ask, who do you think is more evil: Dimentia or Malladus? Personally, I think Dimentia's more evil, but that all depends, I guess! Later.<strong>


	26. Demon King Grim

**The conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Malladus Is Dead! All Hail the New King!<em>**

Numbuh 1 slowly climbed atop the dead body of Malladus and approached the scythe still stuck in his head. He grabbed the scythe and yanked it out, holding it as he looked at the staring, stunned demons. Through the crowd came a green-skinned demon wearing a wig and judge's robe. "You've killed our king." the judge said. "And as the Demon Prince, your fate is decided."

Numbuh 1 gave a worried gulp.

"ALL HAIL THE NEW DEMON KING!" And with that, the demon army burst into cheers and raised their weapons.

Grim soon walked up on Malladus's body to join Nigel. "Well, you hear that, boy? You're de king now! Which means you have a debt to repay." Nigel smirked at this and turned to face his audience.

"My fellow Underworld demons!" he began. "Nothing would be more honorable for me than to accept the throne as your king!"

"YAAAAAAY!"

"But, as it turns out… I can't."

"HUH?"

"My place in the universe is NOT in the Underworld… or in space for that matter, but on Earth. With my friends and family."

_"Oh, you got THAT right!"_ Rachel shouted from the distance.

"So, as Demon King of the Underworld, I happily declare… the GRIM REAPER as Demon King!" With that, Numbuh 1 handed the scythe to Grim while the demons muttered in confusion. "So… ALL HAIL THE NEW DEMON KING, THE GRIM REAPER!"

They were all silent for a moment. "Well, if the Demon King thinks it's okay, then… WOOOOO!" one soldier cheered, and the others soon followed as Grim took his bow up on… Malladus.

It was then that Numbuh 10 walked up to Rachel and whispered, "This would be a touching moment if it WEREN'T for the fact they were on a giant dead body!" Rachel nodded.

"And as Demon King," Grim began, "there will be NO more wars with the Mortal World! We must return to our realm and live in peace, basking in the tears and misery they shed on their own. The Sanzu River will still flow, but we no longer have to torture ourselves to make it so. Let the mortals live, so that their painful experiences and eventual demise will give us strength. For after all, the best part about being alive is… death."

"…Yeah, I guess so! HOORAAAAAYYY!" The demons cheered some more.

Numbuh 1 and Grim walked off the body and joined the others. "Well, kids, it looks like we both finally got what we wanted. You got your world saved and I got to live my dream." Grim smiled. "Normally, I would just ditch you and never show my face around here again. But we're friends now, I guess, and as a friend, I'm going to do you a little favor." With that, Grim struck the ground with his scythe, and the Gateway Guardian stuck its head out of the ground. In seconds, he coughed up the Sanzu-covered Dr. Facilier before going back underground.

"UNCLE FACILIER!" Abby and Cree exclaimed, running over to hug their revived uncle.

"Abby? Cree? What happened?"

"We just kicked Malladus's butt!" Cree exclaimed.

"And now Grim's the king! He brought ya back to life!"

"Aww! That was so nice of you, Grim!" Kuki beamed.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do that?" Hoagie asked.

"Ah, what the heck. Besides, I got a good feeling where you're going next and you'll need someone like him to help you."

"Well, it looks like I'm not becoming king!" Nigel said, relieved.

"Yeah, but," Rachel began, walking to him, "you'll always be my prince!" With that, she smooched him on the cheek.

"Well, now that I'm the Demon King, I'll see you kids later. I got a date," he sprayed breath freshener in his mouth, "with a certain spider!" And so, he walked off.

Nigel and Rachel then approached Violet. "Well, now that Malladus is gone, what are you gonna do now, Violet?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. After everything I've done for them, I'm not sure where else to go."

"You can join the Kids Next Door!" Nigel perked.

"Yeah! Use your cat powers for good!" Rachel replied.

"Yeah… that'd be great." Violet said with a sure smile. "I can use my powers for good… and maybe other people with mutant powers like mine would be inspired and want to do the same! Hehe… wait'll I tell all this to Scarlet!"

Monty then approached Father. "So, Ben, what's it like to finally have some revenge?"

"Ehh, it's all right. But don't think this means I'm on the good side. I'm still PRETTY evil!"

"As I expected. So, what do you think became of your children after they fell down that toilet?"

"I'm not sure. I searched everywhere in the Underworld, but no sign of them."

"You think they may be alive?"

"No… I don't think Malladus was the only monster we needed to worry about."

"Ah, yes. There is another evil, I can feel it. And I fear it may have to do with our children as well." They were silent for a moment. "BUT no time to worry about that! Come, let's you and me go get some rocky road!"

"Oooo! I'm up for DOUBLE-decker!" With that, they ran off.

Kade turned to Eva, who looked deep in thought. "What's wrong, Eva? Aren't you glad your cousin defeated Malladus? This means you can write that story!"

"I know… but still. I just can't help but wonder how those demons seemed to know me from somewhere."

"I'm sure they were just trying to mess with you."

"No, Kade. Octoroo knew me from somewhere, and you know what? Grim and Darkrai know, too. They know something about me, and I'm going to find out what!"

**Somewhere else**

In an area where the sewer pipeline went into the ocean, a shadowy hand reached up from the surface. Another hand reached out and grabbed onto the shore, then started climbing its way up. The figure revealed itself to be none other than a sewage-covered Grandfather, breathing heavily. It reached back into the water and pulled Cole up. The two stood and began throwing up.

"I can't believe we made it out of there!" Grandfather panted.

"Thank goodness for that hidden portal that led straight to the mortal sewage pipeline!" Cole replied.

Grandfather panted some more. "Hey, Cole?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"You ever stop to think that maybe we're getting too old for this?"

"I couldn't agree more, Sire."

"Come on, Cole. Let's go find a bar and get a drink. I'm beat."

"Me too, Sire." And with that, they limped away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Operation: ANCESTOR<em>****: Cast:**

**Benjamin Diskin as _Nigel Uno_ and _Hoagie P. Gilligan_**

**Rachael MacFarlane as _Rachel T. McKenzie_**

**Bella Hudson as _Violet McCleary_**

**Jennifer Hale as _Fanny Fulbright_ and _Computer_**

**Tara Strong as _Eva Roberts_, _Harvey McKenzie_, and _Katie_**

**Lauren Tom as _Virginia Sims_ and_ Kuki Sanban_**

**Dee Bradley Baker as _Wallabee Beatles_**

**Cree Summer as _Abigail Lincoln_ and _Cree Lincoln_**

**Rickey Collins as _Kade Jackson_**

Kade STILL couldn't convince his feelings for Eva. He decided he would wait one more story.

**Kevin Michael Richardson as _Malladus Uno_**

**Neil Ross as _Grandfather_**

**Maurice LaMarche as _Father_**

**Keith David as _Harvey Facilier_**

**Greg Eagles as the _Grim Reaper_**

**Kari Wahlgren as _Velma Green_**

**Jeff Szusterman as _Octoroo_**

**Kate Elliott as _Dayu_**

**Frank Welker as _Monty Uno_**

**Jeff Bennett as _Mr. Boss_**

**Bill Rogers as _Darkrai II_**

**Phil LaMarr as _Numbuh Infinity_**

**Dave Wittenberg as _Numbuh 74.239_**

**Daran Norris as _RAMON-4_**

**Bill Nighy as _Davy Jones_**

**Original _KND_ show owned by Tom Warburton.**

**With association from Dani's Dynamites and Nintendo.**

**Published by FanFiction**

**Presented by Gamewizard2008**

**End transmission…**

**And that's the end of this story! Now, let's compare it to _GALACSIA_. This story: wasn't as adventurous, wasn't as long, had less crossovers, the bosses weren't as good, and general less variety. Yeah… _GALACSIA_ was WAY better than this! But hopefully, the plot here was pretty decent. And I did make Malladus more of a villain than in _Spirit Tracks_. Heck, he was hardly in there at all, sort of. Even so, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, especially Dynamite Girl for letting me use Violet, who really made it more interesting! And people voted, and they think Dimentia was a better villain. Can't blame 'em for that! Well, thanks for reading this somewhat wonderful story! I'll see you in… Huh? Wait! Something's coming from the sea!**

**…**

**…**

**0011101011010100110010110011…2.**

* * *

><p>The messenger Kargarok continued to fly over the vast, blue ocean as it held the letter from Octoroo in its beak. It searched desperately for its destination under the dark, cloudy sky. After flying for miles over the ocean, it heard a great splash of water, looking down to see a dark-green pirate ship with teeth in the front emerge from the depths.<p>

The Kargarok immediately flew down to the ship, where the pirates appeared to be hideous mixtures of men and sea creatures, such as puff-fish, coral, etc.. The Kargarok landed on the ship's railing as a pirate with a hammer-shark's head approached it. The pirate took the letter from its beak, then walked up the stairs to the captain's cabin.

Inside the cabin, a dark man with a tentacle face and no nose sat in his chair and smoked a pipe, while also eating some live fish. "So, Malladus is dead-ah." The man said to himself, observing a magic clam mirror. He then looked to see the pirate with the shark head enter his cabin.

"Oi, Cap'n. A messenger bird came. 'e gave me this letter… fer you."

The man reached a tentacle over and took the letter. He unrolled it, viewing its contents, as well as the attached picture of Numbuh 10.

"What's it say, Cap'n Jones?" the pirate asked.

When Davy Jones finished reading, he gave a wide, maniacal smile as he began to laugh hysterically. He stood up from his seat and stomped out the door. "ATTENTION, ME MATIES!" He caught the crew's attention. "Our search is over! The long lost Princess of the Sea has been found-ah!"

"RAAAAAAHHH!"

"And her NAME is…" Davy Jones raised the picture of Eva with his tentacle, _"Eva Roberts."_

**Coming soon: _Operation: DUTCHMAN_.**


End file.
